10 reglas para ser un Malfoy
by Azturial
Summary: ¿Cuántas reglas para ser un mago respetado, con porte y elegancia? Las reglas que rigen la vida de Draco Malfoy. Reglas que él detesta y sin embargo, sigue. Las reglas que romperá gracias a la persona menos esperada. Dramione. Epílogo
1. Prólogo

Capitulo 1

Hola!! Como siempre muchas gracias si lees este fic. Es mi 2 fic largo! Va a tratar sobre 10 reglas por las que Draco Malfoy rige su vida y que va a romper. Ustedes por quien creen que las rompa?? Narrado en primera persona por Herms y Draco!!

100 Dramione!! xD

Después de este breve sumary, les digo: Pase y lean!! Y por favor… me dejarían un review?? Gracias!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer.- Ya saben… personajes, lugares, hechizos, clases, y bla, bla, bla; no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling. Lo único que es mío es la trama y la idea.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Capitulo 1

Prólogo

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºº­­­­­...ºº

Estoy frente al espejo de mi alcoba, observando cada parte de mi cara afilada, pensando en mi asquerosa vida, esta vida que el destino me puso en frente. Una vida gobernada por diez reglas que la hacen miserable.

La vida de un Malfoy.

Es increíble como puedo seguir obedeciendo esas reglas que tanto me limitan y no me dejan ser un chico normal, con preocupaciones y temores como cualquiera. Pero es que según las creencias de mi familia, un Malfoy debe ser todo, menos normal.

Diez reglas. Diez que no creo que nunca deje de seguir, por que no conozco otra vida. No se como podría yo cambiar, si llevo diecisiete años siguiendo esas normas morales, como todo buen Malfoy.

Mi padre. Un ejemplo para mi familia, el Malfoy perfecto. No muestra sus sentimientos, (e incluso dudo que los tenga), no se suaviza, no se deja convencer, frío en todo momento, etc., etc.

Lo odio. Lo odio por que a pesar de que es un maldito ególatra, altanero y mujeriego, yo

lo sigo viendo como el ejemplo a seguir, como una persona que merece mi adoración y mi cariño y lo odio por creer que por darme tanto dinero que una cuenta en Gringotts no basta, solo por eso tiene derecho a tratarme como a su marioneta, como un maldito títere.

Mi madre, por otra parte, según mi padre, es débil. Pero yo creo todo lo contrario. No creo que sea débil. Tal vez cobarde, pero no débil. Por que si hubiera sido débil, habría sucumbido ante el dolor cada vez que él la engañaba. Por que a pesar de que por dentro estaba muriendo, ante todos mostraba su perfecta imagen de una esposa digna de un Malfoy.

Pero a pesar de todo, era cobarde. Cobarde por no atreverse a enfrentar a mi padre, por no darse su lugar ante él. Por no saberse dar a respetar y por aguantar todas las estupideces que él hacía. O le hace, no lo se. Cobarde, por solo tener el valor cuando no se trataba de ella, sino de mí. Solo en aquellas ocasiones remotas, ella daba la cara. Solo por mí. No por ella, ni por nadie más. Por mí.

Pero si entramos en ello, yo tampoco soy más que un maldito cobarde. Por que en lugar de enmendar y dar la cara, me escondía detrás de sus faldas, haciendo que ella sufriera por mis acciones. Claro que yo no siempre tenía la culpa, pero ella es una mujer, y no cualquiera, sino la que me trajo al mundo, mi madre, y por ese simple hecho, yo debí de protegerla a cualquier costo.

Pero soy cobarde.

Nunca me he rebelado, nunca he querido siquiera dejar esta maldita vida que hasta hoy he tenido. Nunca, por que, como ya dije entes, no conozco otra. Y como puedo creer que alguien pudiera si quiera voltear a verme con ojos que no vean otra cosa más que el linaje, la belleza, el apellido y la cuenta en Gringotts?

Por que a pesar de lo que pesa, llevo la sangre de Lucius Malfoy en mis venas, y eso no lo puedo cambiar. Tengo un destino forjado desde que me engendraron, un destino del que no puedo opinar. Solo seguir adelante, esperando que el final llegue pronto, para no tener que seguir en esta cosa que llaman vida.

Por que ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente como para quitarme yo mismo de la vida terrenal. Solo espero que alguien tenga la suficiente sangre fría como para hacerlo sin maña y con el mínimo dolor. Y si tengo que pagar mis culpas eternamente en el maldito infierno, que así sea. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar muerto en vida.

ºº­­­­­...ºº

"Toc, toc"

Dejo de escribir en mi libreta y me levanto de un salto. Guardo el librito en el cajón, lo cierro con llave y bajo diferentes sortilegios, para después encaminarme hacia la puerta de mi alcoba, en la guarida de los de mi casa. Abro la puerta y miro con desagrado a la pelinegra que se encuentra tras ella, recargada en el marco de manera estúpidamente provocativa.

Que quieres, Pansy?- Le pregunto, hastiado por las continuas insinuaciones de mi compañera.

Hola.- Me dice ella, mientras se me cuelga del cuello, susurrándome al oído.- Mi cama está muy fría sin ti, Dragón.

Pues se va a tener que quedar así, por que hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada contigo. Ni hoy ni nunca más.- Le digo, mientras le azoto la puerta en la cara.

Se que ella se va a buscar a otro, para que satisfaga sus… deseos y necesidades. Pero hoy ese no seré yo. No, ya no. Aunque tenga que seguir estas reglas que me hacen la persona fría e impertinente que soy, ya no quiero que esa víbora venenosa se me cuelgue al cuello cada que me ve, por ordenes de sus padres. Ya me hartó.

Camino por mi habitación, para dejar de pensar en las diez reglas… esas malditas reglas… como las odio.

Llego hasta el baño y abro el grifo de la tina. El agua va corriendo, mientras yo me desvisto lentamente. Son las ocho de la noche, pero aún así, el clima es muy caluroso. Detesto el calor.

Entro a la tina cuando esta parcialmente llena, para comenzar un relajante baño que bastante me hace falta.

Después de quince minutos, salgo, tras haberme lavado la suciedad del cuerpo, pero no así la de la mente. Me siento, asqueado, agusanado. Como un cadáver viviente.

La maldita imagen que tengo que tener. Siempre arrogante, siempre con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me arrancó una sonrisa común y corriente, una sonrisa sincera. Ni siquiera mi madre, desde que era muy pequeño.

Tal vez sea una estupidez, pero para alguien que tiene una vida como la mía, hay pequeños detalles que te hacen ansiar no ser tú. Ser cualquier otra persona, quien sea. Solo para poder ser tu mismo, poder tener una sonrisa sincera, reírte con tus amigos, poder tener una vida lo más normal posible.

Pero el destino se ha forjado, no se puede hacer nada para desbaratarlo.

Hay quien dice que nada puede deshacer el destino, excepto el amor verdadero, pero… seamos realistas. Quien me podría dar una segunda oportunidad, para conocerme en realidad? Para ver lo que hay detrás de mi coraza de hielo? Quien, si yo nunca en mi vida he dado, ni recibido ninguna clase de amor, excepto maternal? Quien se arriesgaría tanto, como para entregarme su corazón?

Mientras me cambio, pienso en alguien que sea lo más normal que se pueda ser, sin mascaras, sin perjuicios mal infundados. Y la única persona que se me viene a la mente, es Granger, Potter y Weasley.

Ellos si pueden ser como quieran, sin preocuparse por el que dirán, ellos tienen lo que yo siempre he querido.

Pero así es la vida. Por algunas cosas hay que sacrificar otras.

Me asomo por la pequeña ventana. Está solo un metro encima del suelo, así que no es una gran vista, pero es la mejor que hay en las mazmorras. Puedo ver desde ahí el Lago negro. Y algo llama mi atención.

Una chica, con una playerita blanca y un corto short pegado al cuerpo va caminando despreocupadamente, con una toalla en una mano y su varita en la otra. Se queda mirando la orilla del lago.

No puedo creer que la chica en cuestión sea en la que estaba pensando, nada más que Hermione Granger, la leoncita guardiana de Potter, y que además esté a punto de desobedecer las normas, para meterse a nadar en el Lago después de las seis de la tarde.

Sonrío con cinismo. Creo que le daré una pequeña sorpresita y un buen susto de paso.

Salgo apresuradamente de mi habitación, después de haberme vestido con cuidado, y peinado como siempre, hacia atrás. Mi cabello no es muy lago como el de mi padre, pero tampoco es muy corto. Solo lo suficiente para poder peinarme como siempre.

Después de salir de mi sala común, camino subiendo las escaleras, hasta salir por las puertas. El imbesil Filch me iba a reportar, pero obviamente, ser prefecto tiene sus ventajas. Examinó mi placa con minuciosidad, hasta que por fin me dejó pasar. Me hizo perder el tiempo. Maldito squib.

Camino hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del lago como para ver lo que sucede, pero también lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser visto desde ahí.

Granger esta nadando relajada, con un traje de baño de una pieza negro, nada provocador, pero que sin embargo, me deja ver su estilizado cuerpo, con esa delgada tela pegada como una segunda piel.

La observaré unos minutos más, antes de seguir con el susto que le espera.

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Oh, maldita sea… ahí esta Filch… no, mejor que no me vea. No, no me puedo arriesgar, solo espero que se vaya pronto, por que este maldito anhelo que se ha formado en mi mente no se va a salir fácilmente, hasta que lo cumpla.

Nunca he sido una niña caprichosa, ni mucho menos, pero a veces todos tenemos un deseo incontrolable de hacer algo que… simplemente necesitamos. Para relajarnos, para sentirnos en paz con nosotros mismos, simplemente para estar en silencio algunos momentos, para pensar, para reflexionar sobre lo que vas a hacer o estas haciendo con tu vida. Solo para eso.

Camino tranquilamente junto a los muros del castillo, después de alrededor de cinco minutos perdidos por culpa del celador. Pero no lo puedo culpar de nada, solo hace su trabajo.

Suspiro ruidosamente, mientras observo el tranquilo lago. Sus aguas están en calma, sin ni un movimiento, y además, la luna esta sumamente hermosa y brillante. Sonrío para mi misma.

Me quito el pequeño short que traigo puesto, dejando ver el negro traje de baño que tengo debajo. La playera que me puse le sigue al short, mientras los doblo con tranquilidad. Los pongo en el suelo. Me quito las sandalias y entro a las frías aguas del lago.

La temperatura del agua normalmente sería increíblemente fría, pero esta noche no. El clima que más odio se ha apoderado de Gran Bretaña, haciendo que el agua sea refrescante, en contraste con el calor de la noche.

Nado unos diez minutos y regreso. Ya en la orilla, me relajo y disfruto de la noche, del increíble paisaje y de la tranquilidad que se instaló en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Entonces me siento observada. Volteo a ver a todas partes y por instinto me cubro con la toalla. Me levanto lentamente del suelo, observando y esperando. Entonces, el chico que me había estado mirando, sale de su escondite, a unos diez metros.

Me quedo pasmada al ver a Draco Malfoy caminar hacia mí, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras yo estoy en traje de baño, con mi varita a tres metros de mí, frente a esa venenosa serpiente de la cual no se sus intenciones.

Pero la imagen parece un oasis en el desierto. Esa imagen no se me va a olvidar por toda la eternidad. Camina lentamente, mirando a mis ojos miel. Su pantalón negro, con camisa gris (que me parece es demasiado serio para dar un simple paseo por la noche), la suave brisa jugando con sus cabellos, lo hacían ver muy atractivo.

Se detiene a unos dos metros de mí. Sus ojos están diferentes. Tengo que aceptarlo. Siempre me han gustado los chicos con ojos tan hermosos como los de él. Primero Harry, desde primer año hasta finales de segundo, después Ron, desde el Baile de Navidad de cuarto grado, hasta ahora, cuando una herida en mi orgullo de mujer me hizo ver la realidad hace a penas un mes.

Pero los de Malfoy son diferentes. Puede que sea solo por que tienen un aire frío, melancólico, misterioso, tal vez por ser la mirada de una serpiente o tal vez por que están prohibidos, por eso siento la diferencia.

Él se me queda examinándome, mirando toda mi cara y cuerpo, que aún tapado por la toalla, es muy visible. Me sonrojo un poco, pero tengo que recuperar el aplomo.

"Habla, Hermione, habla!", me dice mi subconsciente, y yo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, termino por hacerle caso.


	2. Regla No 1

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Regla # 1.- Un Malfoy siempre desprecia a los que no tienen su sangre pura

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Maldita sea, por que no digo nada? Por que solo me quedo observando su perfecto cuerpo y su cara angelical? Que me sucede?

Además, por que estoy pensando eso? Ella es Granger, sangre sucia come libros Granger… no me puede agradar! Ni siquiera la puedo tratar como una persona común!

No, Draco, ni se te ocurra… no, no, no.

Mi subconsciente me comienza a hablar muy rápidamente, mientras mi vista abarca sus torneadas piernas y su esbelta cintura.

Son las reglas que has seguido toda tu vida, y no vas a comenzar a desobedecerlas ahora. No, dragón, no lo hagas… Rayos! No pienses en ella como tu semejante, Draco. Son demaciado diferentes. Empezando por sus ancestros. Asquerosos muggles.

Al fin, ella comienza a hablar. Me mira a los ojos unos momentos, pero creo que no cayó en la red en la que caen todas cuando los miran. Pero me habla de manera suave, casi como una melodía.

Que haces aquí, Malfoy?

Eso te podría preguntar yo, Granger.- Le respondo, dejando de admirar su cuerpo y volteando a verla a sus ojos miel como castañas.

Nada.- Me respondió.

No mientas, Granger.- Le dije, acercándome un poco más a ella, quedando más o menos a un metro de distancia.- Por que estas fuera a estas horas?

No te interesa, Malfoy. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy.

Yo la miro extrañado. Nunca me había dejado de echar pleito cada vez que me entrometía. Pero algo en esa mirada que me dedicó me dejó ver que algo no estaba bien.

Que sucede?- Le pregunté, sorprendiéndome hasta a mi mismo. Mi subconsciente dio un grito de exasperación en mi cabeza, pero lo ignoré.

Me miró con un poco de desconfianza y sorpresa. Había agarrado su varita y con un toque de ella, se había vestido. Su cabello alborotado comenzaba a esponjarse por la humedad. Levantó su toalla y pasó a mi lado sin responder.

Que te sucede, Granger?- Le volví a preguntar.

Desde cuando te interesa?- Me pregunta, antes de correr hacia el castillo.

Tiene razón. Desde cuando me interesa? No es más que una asquerosa sangre sucia, que no merece ni limpiarme las botas.

Una pequeña brisa calurosa me da en la cara, mientras que me siento en la orilla del lago, lo suficientemente lejos como para no mojarme. La luz de la luna me da en la cara, pero no me molesta.

Me recuesto sobre el húmedo pasto, a observar las estrellas. Hace cuanto que no las miro? Mucho, puedo decir. Recuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años, me recostaba en un claro del bosque que rodeaba mi mansión, y miraba las estrellas fijamente, tratando de adivinar cual era la más brillante de todas, para ser como ella, para impresionar a mi padre, llenarlo de orgullo.

Pero esos días pasaron por que, irónicamente, mi padre me prohibió salir al claro a ver las estrellas. "Es cosa de mujeres sentimentales, no de un buen Malfoy, como tu o yo.", me decía.

Suelto una risita déspota. Y pensar que hace apenas unos minutos, acabo de romper una de las diez reglas Malfoy.

ºº-Un Malfoy siempre desprecia a los que no tienen su sangre pura-ºº

Y luego… a quien fue a la que le hablé? A Hermione Granger. Fiel compañera de San Potter. Me hice el preocupado, aunque la verdad si he de ser sincero, no lo estoy. Simplemente fue banal curiosidad.

Bueno, eso supongo yo…

Ya, Draco! Vamos, empezaste a observar a Granger como un ser humano! No me digas que te vas a empezar a suavizar!- Me gritó de nuevo mi subconsciente.

Cállate.- Le respondí en mi mente.

Últimamente peleo mucho conmigo mismo. Demasiado para mi gusto. Por todo.

Por Merlín, que me está pasando? No puede ser que hoy le halla hablado a Granger sin ni un insulto de por medio. Maldita sea, que me sucede?

Me levanto de nuevo, sacudiendo mi pantalón y mi camisa. Por que me vestí así? Demasiado formal, si solo iba a asustar un poco a la Sangre Sucia. Bueno. Ya que. Camino lentamente hacia el castillo, pero me detengo en seco.

En un ventanal, me pareció ver una melena castaña, como la de… No, estoy soñando. No puede ser que me estuviera viendo, si me odia como a nadie. Que estupidez pensar que ella podría si quiera pensar en mi, excepto para sentir pena o enojo…

Camino hasta el vestíbulo y bajo las escaleras para ir a las mazmorras, hasta el trecho de muro desnudo donde se camuflagea la entrada a mi sala común.

Lengua _Pársel_.- Digo sin muchos ánimos, volviendo a meditar sobre mi actitud con Granger.

La puerta de piedra se abrió, dejándome pasar a mi sala común, donde afortunadamente, solo esta Blaise Zabini.

Que pasa, Dragón?- Me pregunta.

Nada, Blaise. Me voy a dormir.- Le contesto de mal modo.

Huy, que genio…- Me dice y mientras subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto privado, escucho como comenta.- Bueno, seguro vas a descansar, con semejante cuarto que compraste…

Sonrío con autosuficiencia. Si, mi cuarto es el mejor de la casa y todavía mejor es que no lo tengo que compartir. El dinero compra todo. Es la habitación apartada para los Malfoy desde hace varias generaciones…

Me desvisto y cuelgo cuidadosamente mi ropa, guardándola en el armario. A diferencia de casi todos los hombres, detesto el desorden.

Me pongo el pantalón del pijama de seda verde, pero no la camisa. Hace demasiado calor. Con esto consigo que mi bien formado pecho quede al descubierto, para después taparlo con la sabana de terciopelo al acostarme.

Me quedo dormido en seguida, sin soñar con nada que recuerde…

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Que le sucede al mundo, que esta de cabeza? Como es que Malfoy me habló sin ni un insulto, ni agresión? Como se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, cuando lo escondo tan bien que ni siquiera Harry ni Ron se han dado cuenta? Y él, solo con una mirada a mis ojos, lo adivina…

Que me sucede a mi también? Por que me puse tan nerviosa al verlo tan cerca? Bueno, supongo que eso se lo puedo atribuir a que es una serpiente y yo estaba técnicamente indefensa.

Me paro en seco. Apenas voy entrando al vestíbulo. Me acomodo en un lugar visible la insignia de prefecta, por si viene Filch. Trato de caminar hacia las escaleras, para ir a mi torre, pero una punzada en mi cerebro me lleva hacia un ventanal.

Miro hacia fuera, observando los tranquilos terrenos del colegio, hasta posar mi vista en una figura que esta recostada cerca del lago, con la rubia cabellera brillando a la luz de la luna.

Que pensará en este momento Draco Malfoy?

No me interesa. Un zumbido en mis oídos me contradice, pero… es la verdad! O no?

Esta bien, lo admito. Si me interesa. La verdad es que mi mayor defecto, como siempre me dicen mis amigos, es mi corazón. Creo demasiado en las personas. Hasta en personas como Malfoy.

Mmmm… ya! Tengo que dejar de tener esa costumbre de querer cambiar a todo el mundo para bien. Ya tengo suficiente tratando de arreglar mis problemas. A pesar de que Voldemort ya ha sido derrotado por Harry hace aproximadamente cuatro meses y mis problemas no son por él, sino sentimentales y académicos… como siempre.

Como siempre, el chico que me gusta… cae en brazos de otra chica. En este caso, la chica menos pensada: Luna Lovegood. No lo pude creer cuando nos lo dijo. Eso fue hace más o menos un mes…

Pero ya creo estar recuperada, o eso me digo diciendo cada mañana, pues Ron es muy feliz con Luna, y yo no tengo derecho a privarlo de su felicidad. Espero que todo mi sufrimiento al menos valga la pena y sigan juntos mucho tiempo, no solo como los acostumbrados romances de mi amigo.

Pero… como siempre, soy lenta y no me doy cuenta de que Malfoy ya se ha levantado, y hasta voltea a ver el ventanal detrás del cual estoy parada. Maldita ironía… es un ventanal de un ángel y mi cara queda a la altura de la de la figura tallada en cristal, justo como las alas.

Oh, no… creo que me vio! Me agacho rápidamente, para no ser descubierta. Necesito tranquilizarme. Escucho pasos en las escaleras de piedra de la entrada. Subo corriendo las escaleras del vestíbulo y me escondo detrás de una armadura.

Ahí esta él. Camina con la cabeza gacha, mientras que yo lo observo irse hacia su sala común en las frías mazmorras. Nunca he entendido como pueden dormir ahí, entre el frío y la humedad. Esta bien que la insignia de su casa sean las serpientes, pero… ellos no lo son de verdad.

En fin… tengo que regresar rápido a la sala de Gryffindor o Harry y Ron organizarán una brigada de búsqueda.

Corro por las escaleras, hasta llegar frente al retrato de la señora Gorda. Le digo rápidamente la contraseña (Felix Felicis) y entro a la abarrotada sala común.

Distingo a mis dos mejores amigos junto al fuego, en las mejores butacas, jugando ajedrez mágico. Llego junto a ellos y le tapo los ojos a Harry.

Quien soy?- Miente Ginny, que va bajando por las escaleras, posándose junto a mi.

Algo es seguro… no eres Ginny!- Responde el ojiverde.- Así que… Herms, ya puedes destaparme los ojos.

Me río con naturalidad. Siempre hago ese jueguito y, por costumbre, él se tarda un poco en adivinar, aunque sabe que soy yo. Un recordatorio de nuestra infancia…

Ginny se acurruca junto a mi mejor amigo y yo me siento junto al pelirrojo. Él me mira con fraterno cariño y me posa un brazo sobre los hombros. Luego me suelta, para despedirse de nosotros, alegando que está muy cansado…

Harry y Ginny siguen haciéndose mimos, como los novios que son, así que yo me siento un poco incomoda, notando que hago un mal trío. También me despido de ellos, agarro mi toalla, que había dejado en la butaca, y subo por las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio.

Entro al cuarto que comparto con Lavender y Parvati. Ellas, afortunadamente, no están aquí. Entro al baño a lavarme los dientes. Termino y me pongo el pijama más ligero que encuentro. Hace demasiado calor.

Me recuesto en la cama y prendo la lámpara de mi mesita de noche. Saco un librito de ella, junto con una pluma de faisán y un tintero.

ºº...ºº

Querido Diario:

Hoy ha sucedido algo muy extraño. Draco Malfoy me ha hablado como a una persona decente. Y mira que para él, el solo hablarme, parece costarle mucho trabajo. Te cuento como paso… …

La verdad a él siempre lo he considerado una persona muy triste, sola e incomprendida. No creo que sea tan malo como aparenta y quiere hacer creer. Y sabes? Me gustaría conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Sería muy interesante.

Me parece que me estoy volviendo más sentimental que de costumbre. Nunca te había hablado de él excepto para nombrar sus ofensas, verdad? Bueno, te lo voy a describir. Y por cierto, no pienses queme atrae, por que no es así. Solo digo como es.

Es alto, cabello lacio, rubio platino casi blanco, un poco largo pero no demasiado; cuerpo bien formado, supongo que por tantos entrenamientos de Quidditch; cara afilada, bastante aristocrática, boca delgada y nariz fina. Pero lo que más se me hace interesante son sus ojos. Grises, fríos, escondiendo su verdadera cara.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y me gustaría ver dentro de los de Malfoy. Espero algún día ver lo que esconde ese chico. Aunque creo que es imposible, siendo él un orgulloso portador de su apellido.

Bueno, oigo a Parvati y a su inseparable amiga venir. Gracias por escuchar.

Tuya…

Hermione Granger.

ºº ...ºº

Cierro el libro y con un toque de mi varita, apago la luz y cierro los doseles de mi cama. No tengo ganas de oír los chismes del día.

Me hago la dormida mientras escucho como mis dos compañeras se preparan para dormir. Pero en eso, tratando de dejar de pensar en ese chico rubio y ojigris, termino en brazos de Morfeo, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo, con brillos platinados.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººLumosºº

ººJuro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenasºº

Que les pareció?? Bueno, espero k les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, k se me vino a la cabeza gracias a las anécdotas de un amigo. (Si, ya saben, ese amigo que siempre te molesta y te hace la vida imposible un día y al otro ya son BFF. Jeje. Lalo: Te odio!! xD)

Muchas gracias y espero sus reviews, sip? Gracias!!

Att.- Elizabeth G. de M.

ººTravesura realizadaºº

ººNoxºº


	3. Regla Nº 2

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Regla # 2.- Un Malfoy siempre obtiene las mejores notas

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abro mis ojos lentamente, despertando gracias a un molesto rayo de sol que se filtra por los doseles de mi cama. Trato de volverme a dormir, puesto que son cuarto para las siete, pero el sueño se esfumó.

Molesta, me levanto lentamente y camino con pereza al baño, donde preparo la tina lo más silenciosamente posible. Hoy va a ser un día increíblemente difícil. Todavía no decido a que me voy a dedicar cuando salga de aquí, pero… para hacer algo, debo estar preparada.

A primera hora después de desayunar, tengo transformaciones, después pociones dos horas. Recreo y luego aritmancia, otras dos horas. Una hora de runas antiguas y la hora de la comida. Defensa contra las artes oscuras y herbología después de eso y a media noche astronomía.

Pero lo peor es que solo tengo cuatro clases en todo el día con mis amigos. Transformaciones es con los Slytherins, pociones con Slytherin, como de costumbre, Aritmancia y Runas, como somos muy pocos, todas las casas tomamos en la misma hora, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin, herbología con Hufflepuff, y Astronomía con Ravenclaw.

Estoy empezando a pensar que la profesora McGonagall quiere que los Gryffindor pasemos mayor tiempo con nuestros "mejores amigos": los Slytherin. Mira que ponernos cuatro clases solos con ellos (por que Encantamientos también nos toca juntos)! Casi todo el día con ellos! No es justo!

Que mala suerte, este día si que estará pesado… pero bueno, no hay que desanimarse! Cada día tiene su lado bueno. Al menos eso espero con toda mi alma…

Termino de bañarme y salgo a cambiarme, mientras que mis compañeras de cuarto a penas se van levantando. Parvati se mete al baño inmediatamente que salgo de él y oigo correr el agua de nuevo. Lavender mira con reproche a su mejor amiga y se vuelve a acostar en la cama.

Me cambio con cuidado. El uniforme de siempre. La blusa blanca, la falda negra… creo que ya esta muy corta… la corbata roja y dorada y la túnica negra. Bien, ahora el cabello. Mi Némesis. Me lo recojo en una coleta alta, dejando que algunos rizos rebeldes resbalen por mi cara.

Acomodo mi mochila y guardo mi varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Salgo con mi mochila blanca al hombro, bajando las escaleras con agilidad. Ninguno de mis amigos estará listo tan temprano, así que ni me molesto en buscarlos. Siempre dejan todo para última hora.

Salgo de mi sala común. Camino lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras que acomodo mis calcetas largas, color blanco. Cuando llego a la entrada del Gran Comedor, solo hay seis personas sentadas en las distintas mesas. Luna Lovegood, los Creveey, dos chicas de Hufflepuff que no conozco y para mi sorpresa…

Blaise Zabini, solitariamente sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, comiendo un plato de cereal.

Me siento en mi mesa, frente a una fuente de pan tostado preparado con mantequilla y mermelada. Tomo dos y los disfruto, deleitándome en las delicias de mi desayuno favorito.

Mis amigos llegan al cabo de diez minutos, saludándome con un abrazo. El Gran Comedor se ha llenado rápidamente, con estudiantes que platican animadamente con sus amigos sobre el día.

Herms… terminaste de pura casualidad tu redacción sobre Calixto, para la profesora Sinistra?- Me pregunta Harry, con una sonrisa tímida.

Si, Harry, lo terminé hace dos semanas… cuando nos lo dejó!- Le contesto.

En serio, es que verás… con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los castigos, y todo eso, no tuvimos tiempo de…

Harry, sabes que no te la voy a prestar. Si quieres te ayudo, pero no la vas a copiar.- Le digo, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Así ha sido desde primer año. Ellos las hacen, yo las reviso, ellos las corrigen y me dan las gracias.

Mmm… gracias.- Me dice mi mejor amigo.

Vamos, apresúrense, tenemos transformaciones! La profesora Blake se va a enojar. Miren, ya se esta levantando de la mesa de profesores!- Les grito.

Ya vamos, Hermi, déjame…- Pero Ron no tiene tiempo de replicar, pues yo me doy la vuelta y me alejo, con mi mochila al hombro, moviéndose conforme corro.

Llego hasta el aula de transformaciones, mientras mis amigos siguen en el Gran Comedor, terminando tranquilamente su desayuno.

Me siento junto a la puerta. Una ponzoñosa voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Vaya, sangre sucia, que esperas, estando aquí tan temprano? Que te den más puntos?

Vaya, vaya, Parkinson… veo que no puedes ni siquiera dirigirte a mi sin que tus guarda espaldas estén detrás de ti, verdad? Te da miedo lo que puedo hacer con mi varita?- Le pregunto, mirando hacia Millicent Bulstrode y a Jack Spencer.

La morena me mira con desprecio y voltea, al escuchar que su adorado… como decirlo? Novio no. Más bien… amigo con derechos, llega. Por supuesto, estoy hablando de Draco Malfoy.

Me pongo un poco nerviosa, pues estoy sentada con una falda que a mi parecer ya está demasiado corta. Me paro de un salto y les doy la espalda. Siento una mirada penetrante. Bueno, que la verdad si anoche me vio en traje de baño… que vergüenza!

Para mi fortuna, llegan Parvati, Lavender y Dean. Me saludan y comenzamos a platicar, mientras yo siento que la mirada que me observaba, deja de hacerlo.

La profesora sale del aula, para dejarnos pasar. Entramos y yo me acomodo en la mesa del frente. Mis amigos no han llegado. Neville se acomoda junto a mí. Seguro que Harry y Ron llegan tarde.

Y evidentemente, dos segundos antes de que comience la clase, las puertas se abren y mis dos mejores amigos pasan, agitador y sonrojados. Después de que les quiten cinco puntos para Gryffindor a cada uno, se sientan en la mesa de hasta atrás.

Los Gryffindor siempre se sientan en la parte derecha del aula, mientras que las serpientes en la izquierda. Es una regla no establecida, pero que todos siguen.

Para sorpresa de todos, la profesora McGonagall entra, seguida del profesor Snape. Todos volteamos a verlos, y ellos nos miran a nosotros. La profesora Blake es la nueva jefa de la casa Gryffindor, (McGonagall, como directora, tiene que ser imparcial) y se nota que no se lleva bien con Snape. Pero ahora los dos están parados detrás de la directora, sin hablar y mirando cada quien a sus pupilos.

La directora empieza a hablar.

Buenos días, estudiantes. Se preguntarán por que estoy aquí. Pues bien, este año va a haber muchos cambios en la escuela. Empezando por ustedes. Este es su último año, y en el mundo laboral, no puede haber diferencias sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Para evitar prejuicios, cada Gryffindor, tendrá una pareja de otra casa, en este caso, Slytherin.

Todos la miramos con los ojos como platos. Noto como Neville empieza a temblar. La profesora simplemente continúa.

Así como lo escuchan. Aquí, en este pergamino.- Dice, señalando el pergamino que tiene debajo del brazo.- están las parejas, escogidas. El criterio no se los diremos. Pero en fin… cada pareja hará sus tareas juntas, se sentarán en sus clases juntos, etc. Entendido?

Nadie dice una palabra. Todos estamos anonadados. Como es posible que la directora, sabiendo que nuestras casas se odian a muerte, nos vaya a poner en parejas con ellos? Me imagino trabajando con Pansy Parkinson, o con Millicent Bulstrode. Oh, por Merlín, no!

El momento ha llegado! La directora abre el pergamino y lo estira. Creo que ni cuando nos iban a escoger en primer año, estuvimos tan nerviosos. La primera pareja…

Brown y Luke.- Dijo la directora, quitándome de mi lugar para que Lavender y una Slytherin llamada Jane Luke se sentaran ahí. No creo que se lleven tan mal, pues las dos se la pasan hablando de moda y fiestas, etc.

Finnigan y Crabbe.- Dice, a lo que Seamus solo esconde la cara entre los brazos.

Longbottom y Spencer.- Pobre Neville, he escuchado que Jack Spencer puede ser muy cruel.

Thomas y Goyle.- Goyle como siempre, pone su cara de estúpido al escuchar esto. Yo estoy de lo más nerviosa, solo quedan cuatro Slytherins, y una de ellas es Pansy Parkinson…

Weasley y Parkinson.- Dice la profesora. Doy un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ya no me toca con esa arpía oxigenada. Lástima que mi amigo va a sufrir con ella. Un momento, y si me toca con…

Potter y…- Harry abre los ojos casi sacándolos de sus orbitas. Seguro que está pensando: "Malfoy no!"- Zabini.- Da un respiro. Pero luego me mira a mi, con cara de preocupación, mientras se sienta junto con el segundo casanova de las serpientes.

Patil y Bulstrode.- No! Mi mundo se va derrumbando. Eso significa que…

Y la última pareja es Granger y Malfoy.- Termina la directora, mientras que yo me siento en la última banca y observo con horror a Draco Malfoy sentarse junto a mí con cara inexpresiva.- Bien, estas serán sus parejas para todo el curso escolar. Eso es todo. Profesora Blake, puede continuar con su clase, tengo que ir a Encantamientos con los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. Disculpe las molestia, profesor Snape, pero era mejor que estuviera aquí.

La directora y Snape, salen con paso rápido del aula, mientras que la profesora comienza la clase. Afortunadamente, Blake es muy comprensiva y no nos pone a interactuar mucho con nuestras parejas, hasta que nos acostumbremos.

Aunque al parecer, con los deberes se le olvida, pues nos pone una redacción de cuarenta centímetros sobre la transmutación humana. Es un tema muy complicado… y solo tenemos dos días para hacerlo!

Salgo del aula pegando un salto. Malfoy no me habló en toda la clase, pero en este momento, que vamos hacia pociones, me agarra del brazo y me dice.

Granger… hoy, a las seis en la biblioteca, para el trabajo. No creas que me pone muy contento esto de las parejitas, pero hay que obedecer.

No puedo, tengo herbología a esa hora.- Le contesto, sin poder soltarme.

Entonces a las siete y media.

Asiento en silencio, soltándome para ir con mis amigos. Va a ser un día más largo de lo que pensaba, si en todas las clases que me toque con las serpientes, voy a tener que sentarme con él…

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A que maniático se le pudo ocurrir esta estúpida idea de las parejas? A quien? Y luego me toca con Granger! Con la rata de biblioteca! Menos mal que no me tocó con Potter.

Camino en silencio junto con Zabini, que sorprendentemente esta muy callado desde la mañana. Entro al salón de las mazmorras. Me siento en el pupitre de hasta el frente, como siempre. Granger solo se acomoda a mi lado, mientras que saca su pluma y pergamino. Ni siquiera me mira.

No me importa. Saco mi pluma, mi tintero y mi pergamino. Ella busca algo en la mochila. Me mira y se voltea de nuevo, con una mueca de negación. Que estará buscando? Voltea atrás y le pregunta algo a Finnigan. Éste niega con la cabeza y le pide perdón.

Ahora noto que no ha sacado su tintero. Me vuelve a mirar y respira profundo.

No traigo mi tintero, Malfoy. Podríamos compartir el tuyo? Seguramente se me olvidó en Transformaciones.

Mi primer instinto es contestarle que no, que era su problema, no el mío, pero en vez de eso…

Agárralo.- Le digo. Me mira sorprendida, y hasta yo lo estoy. Desde cuando ya no soy hostil con ella?

Gracias.- Me dice, mientras que lo pone en medio de la mesa, para que ambos lo tengamos a la mano. Me impresiono. De mis compañeros nadie dice gracias.

Ajá.- Susurro, mientras que veo a Snape poner las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

Hoy tenemos que hacer la poción de Euforia. Es bastante fácil, así que no hay tanto problema. Además, me parece que ella y yo somos los más inteligentes de todo el grado. Antes, yo pensaba que yo era único y el mejor.

Varias palizas en mis años escolares han sido por su culpa. Por que desde que entré al colegio, he roto la segunda regla Malfoy:

ºº- Un Malfoy siempre saca las mejores notas -ºº

Pero no lo he conseguido, siempre a su sombra, siempre el segundo lugar. Por ella, mi padre se ha puesto más que fúrico, pues no solo soy siempre segundo lugar, si no que soy superado por una hija de muggles. Y eso no lo puede aceptar.

Mientras trabajamos, observo su cara. Sus ojos miel me hipnotizan un poco, mientras los mueve al compás de sus manos, que revuelven la poción para aclarecerla. Su nariz es pequeña y su boca es delgada, pero carnosa. Tiene unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, pero sin ser demasiadas. Su cabello esta encrespado por la concentración, aunado a los vapores de la poción.

Malfoy, no te quedes quieto, ayúdame. Pásame un poco de menta del armario de los ingredientes.- Me ordena.

Para que menta? En la formula no dice…- Le refuto.

Contrarresta los efectos secundarios, vamos, apresúrate.- Me contesta cortante.

Me levanto y voy al armario. Cuando regreso, ella agarra la menta y la echa al caldero. La poción se vuelve amarillo huevo y ella la deja reposar.

Bueno, es todo. Creo que lo hemos hecho bien.- Susurra.

Yo asiento, sin interés. Ella me mira un momento, hasta que desvía la mirada, para observar a sus amigos. Yo me recargo en la silla y pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

El profesor Snape esta a unas mesas de distancia, revisando a Jack. Yo, mientras, recuerdo el primer día del año, cuando McGonagall entregó los Premios Anuales.

ººFLASH BACKºº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y el cuarto lugar del curso es…- Decía la directora, mientras yo miraba a Granger con odio.- Potter, Harry! De Gryffindor.

Doy un bufido mientras aplaudían y el cara rajada recibía su diploma.

El tercer lugar es Patil, Padma! De Ravenclaw. - Dijo McGonagall.- El segundo es…

La palabra que yo esperaba era Granger, Hermione. Pero por primera vez, odié que dijeran mi nombre.

Malfoy, Draco! De Slytherin, que es el segundo Premio Anual.

Me levanté furioso. Recibí mi diploma y mi insignia y regresé a mi mesa echando chispas.

El primer Premio Anual y primer lugar del curso es… Granger, Hermione, de Gryffindor.

Ella se levantó feliz, mientras que a mi me hervían las venas. No por envidia, sino por el castigo que mi padre me pondría…

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACKºº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pensándolo bien, creo que mi padre estaba de buen humor, pues solo me rompió la nariz y dos costillas. Comparado con otras veces, me fue bien.

Snape por fin llega a mi mesa. Bueno, nuestra mesa.

Excelente, Draco.- Me dice, ignorando a la castaña que esta a mi lado. Lamentablemente, no me pone puntos, pero una E esta bien.

La campaña suena y ponemos una muestra de la poción en una botella. Yo la llevo al escritorio del profesor, pues además, tengo que aclarar unos puntos con él.

Todos salen del aula, y yo me quedo parado frente a mi mentor.

Profesor… por que demonios me pusieron con Granger?- Le pregunto.

No te enojes, Draco. No fue mi culpa. La directora supuso que para que ustedes se llevaran mejor, tenía que ponerlos juntos. Nada más alejado de la verdad, según me parece.

Me quedo callado.

Aunque al parecer, ya no le hablas tan hostilmente como antes.- Comenta.

Si siquiera hablamos.- Le refuto.

Él me mira. Yo me doy la vuelta y salgo por la puerta. Llego a los jardines y me siento en una roca, cerca del lago. El día está sumamente soleado y el lago está tranquilo. El calamar gigante debe estar dormido. Me la paso los treinta minutos del receso sentado, pensando en mi asquerosa vida, de nuevo.

La campana anuncia el fin del recreo y yo corro hasta el aula de Aritmancia. Rayos, por que la mayoría de las clases las tomo con Granger? Me siento junto a ella, que llegó primero que yo. Saco el libro, la pluma, el pergamino y el tintero. Ella tiene uno nuevo frente a ella. Seguro en el recreo fue por él.

La clase empieza, cuando la profesora entra al aula.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Voy saliendo de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estoy bastante mareado, pues Granger me hechizó sin piedad alguna. Y ahora tengo apenas una hora y media para ir de nuevo con ella a la biblioteca.

Voy a mi sala común solo, pues la cabeza me da vueltas. Me doy un baño para despejarme y me arreglo. Me visto sencillo, con pantalón de mezclilla y playera negra. Me peino como siempre, y me pongo una colonia. Estoy listo.

Agarro mi mochila y bajo a mi sala común, para ir a reunirme con Granger en la biblioteca.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººLumosºº

ººJuro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenasºº

Holis!! Aki, con otro capi!! Jeje, 2º regla! Les gustó? Espero k si…

Bno, muchas gracias a los k leen este fic, aunque no dejen reviews. Pero una mención especial a las 2 chicas k si dejaron!!

**Angie Granger****.-** Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Traté de hacerlo menos enredoso lo de los puntos de vista, espero k te guste!!

**Ginna IsAbella Ryddle****.- **Holis!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Jeje, me he imaginado pancartas con "Actualización". Gracias!! Espero k te guste!!

Este cap. Dedicado a ellas 2!! Me voy yendo. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero voy a comenzar exámenes y… (Elizabeth se rebana el cuello con el dedo y saca la lengua) Moriré si no saco bnas calificaciones.

Besukos de pozholathe!!

Att.- Elizabeth G. de M.

ººTravesura realizadaºº

ººNoxºº


	4. Regla Nº 3

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Regla # 3.- Un Malfoy no confía en nadie

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llego de clase de Herbología a mi sala común llena de tierra, pero tengo que apresurarme. Nos sacaron diez minutos después de clase! Tengo veinte minutos para reunirme con Malfoy en la biblioteca.

Me doy un duchazo rápido y con ayuda de mi varita me cambio. Miro mi reloj de pulsera. Siete minutos! Agarro mi blanca mochila y corro hasta la biblioteca. Dos minutos! Al fin, estoy en el pasillo que da ahí. Pero ya son las siete y media.

A las siete treinta y dos, entro a la biblioteca, agitada y con el cabello desarreglado por la carrera. No esta ahí. Volteo a todos lados y me siento, desconcertada. Cinco minutos después, él entra por la puerta.

Por que te obsesionas en llegar temprano, Granger?- Me pregunta, observando que estoy muy agitada y mirando el reloj de la biblioteca. Siento un balde de agua fría en mi cuerpo. Son las siete veintisiete. Mi reloj debe de estar adelantado diez minutos.

No contesto y con un hechizo, me acomodo el cabello. Sin dirigirle la palabra, me levanto y agarro un par de libros de la sección de transformaciones, mientras él se sienta a leer un pequeño libro.

Cuando regreso, él me mira y estira la mano para que le entregue un libro. Lo hago y él deja su libro a un lado. Me da mucha curiosidad que el libro que está leyendo es muggle y es romántico.

Seguramente el nota mi mirada escéptica y me dice.

Es interesante, Granger, por eso lo leo.

Pero es muggle y es romántico.

El arte, no importa de donde venga, es arte, no? Y sobre que es romántico… quien te dijo que a mi no me gusta leer sobre eso?

Lo miro con curiosidad. Por que estaría leyendo Romeo y Julieta? Sacudo un poco mi cabeza un poco, como para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Continuamos leyendo los libros que traje, para hacer la redacción. Las personas que pasaban por ahí, se sorprendían de vernos trabajando en la misma mesa sin insultarnos.

Mi reloj estaba adelantado.- Digo de repente, incomoda por el silencio.

Él me mira con una ceja levantada y yo le explico.

No es que este obsesionada con llegar temprano, lo que sucede es que mi reloj estaba adelantado diez minutos y, según yo, iba a llegar tarde.

Por unos minutos?- Replica él.

No me gusta la impuntualidad.- Le respondo. En ese momento, noto que sus pergaminos están perfectamente acomodados en apretujados rollos, atados con cintas verdes o plata, y sus libros están forrados, al igual que los míos.- Oye…

Que, Granger?

Por que tienes tus libro forrados y todo tan bien acomodado?

Me mira un momento, como dudando en responder. Al final, baja la mirada hacia el borrador que estaba haciendo y dice:

Detesto el desorden.

No comento nada más. El incomodo silencio volvió mientras terminábamos. Ya había pasado media hora. A las ocho con tres minutos (hora del reloj de la biblioteca), levanto la cabeza, al notar que ya no se oye el rasgueo de su pluma al escribir.

Está mirándome fijamente y ha dejado su trabajo a un lado. Yo volví a mi borrador y al cabo de dos minutos, lo termino. Le paso mi trabajo a él y viceversa. Lo reviso minuciosamente y esta perfecto.

Parece que él también esta conforme con el mío, pues agarra ambos y dice:

Bien, Granger. Mañana la misma hora, para juntarlos y pasarlo a limpio, bien?

Asiento con la cabeza. No ha sido tan desagradable y eso me inquieta. En un arrebato de valentía, le pregunto, mientras él se levanta de la mesa y recoge sus cosas:

Por que ya no me ofendes?

Él se queda callado y me mira un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Pero yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Recojo rápidamente mis cosas con la varita. Él se ha llevado el trabajo. Corro y lo alcanzo, mientras va bajando las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

Lo jalo de brazo y le pregunto de nuevo.

Por que, Malfoy?

Son niñerías, Granger. Ya, déjate de preguntas estúpidas. Además, si tengo que estar contigo en clases y ser tu pareja para hacer las tareas, no pienso estar siempre peleando. Me aburriría.

Lo suelto y él se aleja caminando. Me quedo parada. Me empiezo a mordisquear una uña de forma pensativa. Que raro ha sido el cambio de Malfoy. Él no es así… que yo sepa.

Me encojo de hombros, un poco más alegre por que no me ha insultado, y camino para reunirme con mis mejores amigos en el Gran Comedor.

Hola, Herms!- Me dice Harry.

Ron no me saluda, pues tiene la boca llena y sabe que detesto que hable cuado esta comiendo. Ya, al fin, traga y me saluda con un alegre "Que tal?"

Me siento junto a ellos y me azotan con preguntas sobre mi "reunión académica" con el príncipe de Slytherin.

Te hizo algo?

Solo dinos, Hermi, ya sabes que no descansaremos hasta que te pida perdón.

Por que vienes tan feliz?- Pregunta de repente Harry. Ron, que no se había dado cuenta de eso, voltea a verme.- Acaso no fue? Solo eso podría ser bueno con esa serpiente.

Yo me sonrojo un poco y le contesto

No estoy feliz, pero digamos que no ha sido una completa pesadilla. Al menos dejamos los insultos de lado y hablamos decentemente.

Harry y Ron estaban que no se la creían.

Que mosca le habrá picado para tratarte bien?

Lo habrán raptado los extraterrestres y cambiado por otro? Que felicidad!- Dice Ron, mientras Harry ríe.

No lo se, Ron, pero…- Me callo de repente. Estuve a punto de decirles sobre el encuentro con el rubio la noche anterior.- Si que esta raro.

Mis amigos siguen haciendo bromas, como todas las noches, y cuando llegamos a la sala común, cada quien se sube a su cuarto después de despedirse.

Ya ahí, pues saco mi librito más querido, mi diario de vida. Después, pues… me quedo dormida, pensando en los extraños acontecimientos que han comenzado en mi vida.

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esta mañana estoy en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Sigo sin entender por que mi cambio con Granger. Algo me esta afectando. Y creo que no es solo a mi… Blaise esta de lo más raro. No habla tanto como antes, se queda despierto en la sala común hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en silencio, casi no se junta con nosotros…

Creo que no soy el único que esta raro. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. En las clases de hoy, veo mucho a Granger. Dos horas de Aritmancia, una hora de pociones, receso, hora libre, dos horas de Runas Antiguas, comida, encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y ya.

Demasiado tiempo con esa leona. En todas mis clases la veo. Y luego para colmo, a las siete y media, en la biblioteca por el trabajo. Aunque no va a servir de nada, pues ayer no podía dormir y lo pasé a limpio. Solo va a tener que copiar.

Salgo con mi clan detrás, pero me separo de ellos, pues ninguno de mi curso toma Aritmancia. La puerta esta cerrada, así que me siento en el piso. Ahí, llega una chica de Hufflepuff, que se sienta junto a mí.

Hola, Draco.- Me dice en el oído, mientras que acaricia mi cabello.

Hola, Bones.- Le digo, mientras me levanto.

Que pasa?- Me pregunta. Yo la ignoro y me alejo de ella.

Se queda un poco molesta, pero en cuanto llegan sus compañeros, vuelve a poner su cara de ángel inocente. Detrás de los Hufflepuffs, viene Granger, sola. Nadie de su casa toma Aritmancia. Después de que llegan unos cuatro Ravenclaws, la profesora nos deja pasar al fin y ella se sienta en su lado de la mesa. Yo lo hago en el mío, y así pasa la clase.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Salgo muy ufano de clase de DCAO. Por fin le pude ganar a Granger en un duelo, y eso me alegra. Al parecer ella estaba distraída, pero aún así, creo que soy el único que le ha ganado.

Son las seis. Tengo hora y media, pero no quiero ir a mi sala común. Me parece que si iré después de todo a la biblioteca temprano. Al fin y al cabo, el interesante libro que ayer Granger me descubrió leyendo, lo traigo en la mochila. Afortunadamente, no hay deberes por hacer.

Traigo en uniforme, pero no importa. Al cabo, es una reunión escolar con Granger. O no?

Claro que si. Bueno, me encamino hacia la biblioteca y ahí me quedo, leyendo este extraño libro "Romeo y Julieta". A las siete y veinte, escucho como la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y aunque no volteo, se que es ella.

Ahora quien es el que esta obsesionado con llegar temprano?- Me pregunta.

Cállate, Granger, lo mío no es obsesión.- Le contesto de forma dura.

Mmmm… ya volviste a ser Malfoy.- Dice ella, sentándose frente a mí y sacando sus cosas.

Me sorprendo. Pensó que acaso yo había cambiado? No me importa.

Si te importa… por que es la primera persona que cree que tú puedes cambiar…- Me dice mi estúpido subconsciente. Lo callo aunque se que tiene razón.

Le entrego el pedazo de pergamino en limpio. Ella lo mira extrañada.

Esta en limpio. Ayer por la noche lo pasé.- Me mira como examinándome.- No podía dormir. Solo cópialo.

Por que dije eso? Por que le dije que no había podido dormir? Ella no quita su vista de mí. Entonces, la baja y comienza a leer la tarea.

Por que no podías dormir?- Me pregunta. Yo no respondo.- Te propongo un juego.

Cual?- Le pregunto, sin mucho interés y un poco incomodo por hablarle de forma tan poco usual.

Preguntas. Tu me preguntas algo, yo te respondo la verdad, yo te pregunto algo y tu me respondes la verdad. Si?

Y por que crees que voy a aceptar?

Eres curioso.- Me responde.- Si no, en el lago no me hubieras preguntado nada. Solo me hubieras acusado.

Bajo la vista, divertido. Es verdad. Pura fútil curiosidad.

Bien.- Le contesto. Ella no me va a mentir, es demasiado recta, pero yo soy un orgulloso alumno de la casa de las serpientes…

Comienzo yo.- Me dice, mientras empieza a copiar el trabajo, después de revisarlo.

No, comienzo yo.- Le respondo.- Por que fuiste al lago ante noche?

Me mira divertida.

Nunca has sentido que necesitas pensar las cosas? Que necesitas estar solo, para relajarte y tener un momento de paz? Eso es lo que yo estaba buscando en ese momento.

La miro, con una media sonrisa. Yo necesito de muchos de esos momentos. Pero nunca lo hago.

Voy yo. Por que no podías dormir?

Me quedé pensando…- Le respondo.- En mi vida. En mis padres, mi infancia, la escuela, no se… un poco de todo.

Me quedo helado. No pretendía responderle con la verdad, pero el que ella se hubiera abierto ante mi, su enemigo de muchos años, me hizo que de mis labios saliera esa respuesta sin pensarlo. Ella tal vez piensa lo mismo, por su cara.

Mi turno.- Continuo, antes de que diga algo.- Mmmm… por que tenías esa cara esa noche?

Por un chico.- Me contesta, con toda naturalidad.- Te has enamorado?

Me quedo pensando la repuesta.

No.- Respondo al fin. Y es verdad. Nunca en mi vida me he enamorado.- Y tu?

Si…- Susurra, como respuesta, sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza, mientras sigue copiando.- Y todas las chicas que se vanaglorian de haber sido tus novias?

Simple diversión.- Contesto yo.- De quien?

Se sonroja más y no contesta.

No puedo decirlo.- Me contesta.- Lo vas a divulgar.

Vamos, Granger… tu también tienes armas.- Le digo, curioso sobre el amor secreto de Hermione Granger.- Es Potter?

No, no llegué a enamorarme de él.- Susurra, para después taparse la boca con la mano.

Vaya, vaya, o sea que te gustaba. Entonces es Weasley.

Asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Lanzo una carcajada. Ella me mira dolida.

Que es tan gracioso, Malfoy?

Nada. Y es mi turno.

Pero acabas de preguntar!

No, tú acabas de preguntar que es tan gracioso. Mi turno.- Contesto, todavía divertido.- Te han besado?

Si.- Me dice, algo molesta.- No tengo que preguntarte eso a ti, que ya se la respuesta. Pero… como es tu vida familiar?

Me mira expectante.

Cual?- Pregunto.

Tu vida familiar! Con tus padres, tu familia!

Por eso. Cual? No todos tenemos la suerte de nacer en una familia amorosa y que te quiera por lo que eres, no por lo que debes representar. Nunca he tenido algo que se pueda llamar familia. No tengo vida familiar.

Sus ojos recorren mi cara.

Lo lamento.- Susurra, mirándome a los ojos.

La tuya debe ser perfecta.- Le digo.

No, no lo es. Muchas veces nos peleamos, bastante fuerte.

Por lo menos puedes confiar en ellos. Pero vamos a otra cosa… Por que te escondes detrás de la mascara de niña perfecta?

Se queda pensativa.

No me escondo. Simplemente así soy. Y tu? Por que te escondes detrás de la mascara de chico frío y sin sentimientos?

Por que un Malfoy se supone que así es. Por que odias a los Slytherin?

No los odio. Solo que algunos se me hacen muy tontos y superficiales, como… Parkinson.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Por que odias a los de familia muggle?

Regla de la familia. Pero no los odio.

Y por que…- Me comienza a preguntar, pero yo la interrumpo.

Me toca a mi, Granger. Que esperas de tus amigos?

Que sean leales, confiables, que me apoyen… y que sean honestos. A lo que iba… por que sigues esa regla, si no la sientes?

Por…- Me detengo. Por que la sigo?- Costumbre, Granger. Así me educaron.

Mmm…- Susurra, mientras dobla su trabajo.- Ya terminé. Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Agarra su mochila, me entrega mi pergamino y sale de la biblioteca. Pero unos segundos después, regresa y me dice.

Me da gusto que al menos hoy, no hayas seguido esa regla.

Se da media vuelta y se va.

Yo sigo ahí, en la misma mesa, pensando en la conversación que tuvimos. No le mentí en ni una pregunta. Por que?

Sonrío un poco, pensando en su última frase. "Me da mucho gusto que al menos hoy, no hayas seguido esa regla." Si ella supiera… por su culpa, ya he roto tres de las reglas Malfoy. Y la última, fue:

ºº- Un Malfoy no confía en nadie -ºº

Me levanto y camino hasta mi sala común. No tengo nada de hambre, así que no iré a cenar. Solo quiero dormir.


	5. Regla Nº 4

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Regla # 4.- Un Malfoy no tiene amigos

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde ese trabajo en la biblioteca sobre la transfiguración humana. Me parece extraño que en solo tres semanas, me llevo mejor con ella, que en siete años con mis compañeros de casa. Y supongo que es por su forma de ser, más pura y sencilla.

En ese momento voy hacia Herbología, mi última clase de hoy. Trabajaremos con las branquialgas, así que iremos al lago. Mientras me encamino hacia ahí, Pansy Parkinson llega y me abraza por detrás.

Hola, mi amor…- Me susurra en la oreja, mientras me trata de dar un beso.

Suéltame, Pansy!- Le digo, enojado por su pesadez.

Pero cariño, hace mucho que no te digo cuanto te quiero…

No me interesa.- Le digo, finalizando la conversación y soltándome.

Se queda parada, mirándome alejarme de ella. Es que no tiene dignidad? No soporto que se humille para que la mire! Me da vergüenza ajena.

La clase es de lo más aburrida, y al final, la profesora Sprout, no conforme con darnos un somnífero tan potente como la clase, nos deja una redacción de medio metro sobre las diferentes opiniones de los expertos sobre la duración de los efectos de las branquialgas para la clase de mañana.

Perfecto, ahora tengo que pasarme mi tarde en la biblioteca. Aunque la verdad, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. Hace bastante que no me veo con ninguna chica. Eso vuelve mis tardes en muy rutinarias.

Después de llevar a mi cuarto todos los demás libros, me dirijo a la biblioteca, donde detrás de una montaña de libros, me encuentro a la persona más predecible.

Hermione Granger.

Granger, que sorpresa.- Le digo.

Ella da un respingo. Al verme, vuelve a posar su vista en la traducción de runas que está haciendo.

Hola.- Me dice.

No se supone que esa traducción la tenemos que hacer juntos?- Le pregunto, sentándome junto a ella.- Y no la íbamos a hacer mañana?

No puedo venir mañana, así que…

A donde va a ir? Me muero por preguntarle, pero supongo que su respuesta va a ser… "Con mis amigos" o "No te importa, solo no puedo venir". Me quedo callado un momento y luego me levanto, para buscar el libro de plantas acuáticas mágicas que necesito.

Cuando regreso, ella ya esta guardando sus cosas. Me extiende el pergamino recién terminado.

Es la traducción. Solo cópiala. Estoy segura que esta correcta.

Bien, Granger.

Me observa con una mirada rara.

Que? Que tengo?- Le pregunto, divertido por su mueca.

Por que no me llamas por mi nombre de pila?- Me dice, sorprendiéndome.

Tu tampoco lo haces.- Le respondo.

Esta bien… Draco.- Me dice, algo extrañada por el cambio.- Ahora que podemos tener una conversación civilizada, podríamos llamarnos por el nombre, no?

No me tomes confianza, Granger.- Le contesto simplemente, levantándome y llevando mi libro conmigo.

La dejo sorprendida, en medio de la biblioteca. Yo camino hacia mi sala común, bajando las escaleras, pero una mano fina se posa en mi hombro.

Solo quiero ser tu amiga…- Me dice cuando volteo a verla.

Me quedo helado. Yo no tengo amigos. Nunca he deseado si quiera tenerlos. O si? Supongo que en algún momento de mi niñez, pero…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºº- Un Malfoy no tiene amigos -ºº

Otra de las diez reglas Malfoy. No hay amigos. No existen. Esa era mi ideología, hasta hace unas horas.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, pensando en lo que me dijo. Será que podrá dejar atrás todos los años que llevo menospreciándola y arriesgarse a compartir su amistad conmigo? No cualquiera lo haría. Creo que solo por eso podría considerar su ofrecimiento.

Nunca, en toda mi vida, he sido amigo de nadie. Y digo de NADIE. Todos en esta vida son prescindibles. No hay nadie que no se pueda reemplazar. Somos desechables.

Por eso, no debe haber vínculos afectivos entre las personas de un equipo o unidad. En el entrenamiento para mortífago (en el que por cierto, nunca me convertí, gracias a mi madre) había varias enseñanzas como estas. La amistad es un valor inútil, solo es un obstáculo para alcanzar el éxito.

Pero por otra parte… cada que veo a Potter, a Weasley y a Granger, noto lo que es amistad. Es un vínculo entre ellos. Van muchísimas veces que uno, arriesga la vida por el otro. Al menos, eso se dice.

Yo nunca he tenido a alguien que se arriesgaría hasta el último aliento por mi, excepto mi madre. Pero de ahí en fuera, nadie.

Pero hay algo en Granger, que hace que me incline a aceptar este contrato, esta prueba de lo que es la amistad. Puede que sean sus actitudes. Yo, obviamente, noto como trata a sus amigos. Y, he de admitirlo, a veces me da envidia.

La verdad es que si, algunas veces deseo un hombro en el cual desahogarme, alguien que me escuche sin juzgarme… creo que si necesito un AMIGO. Aunque sea para saber que es, como se siente esa emoción.

Me siento en mi cama y me levanto un segundo después. En el baño, me mojo la cara y me arreglo el cabello. Me pongo un poco de loción y bajo a mi sala común, saltando las escaleras de tres en tres. Salgo de ella y camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ahí están los hipócritas de mis compañeros, pero en ese momento no me interesan, a quien busco, es a Granger. La encuentro con la mirada, sentada entre el cara rajada y esa chica Weasley.

Pongo los ojos en blanco al ver la mirada asesina que me manda la comadreja al notar mi vista sobre ellos. Llego hasta mi mesa y comienzo mi aburrida cena. Por un lado, escuchando los chismes de Pansy y de Jane (Jane Luke, pareja de Parvati) y por el otro, las obscenidades de Theodore y de Jack hacia cada chica que se les pone enfrente.

Después de la cena, camino hacia las mazmorras, con el sueño apoderándose de mi cuerpo y con toda la manada de Slytherins detrás de mí. Vaya tipos, no pueden ni dar un paso sin que los tengan que guiar.

Pero… creo que me quedaré un rato en la sala común, derrotando a Jack en snap explosivo… si, creo que si. Y además, alimentando a mi ego con los comentarios de mis compañeras de casa.

Me río de mi mismo en voz alta, causando que varias miradas volteen a buscar la causa de esa fría risa, preparados para escupir veneno al idiota que se estuviera riendo solo; pero al ver que proviene de mi boca, todos regresan inmediatamente a sus quehaceres.

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estoy en clase de Herbología. Por fin una clase que no me toca con Draco Malfoy! La verdad es que no me lo quiero encontrar después de lo que le dije. Como le pude ofrecer mi amistad? No entiendo como me atreví a ofrecerle algo así.

Rayos! Tengo Runas Antiguas hoy! Y es después de esta clase. Camino lo más lentamente posible, para no verlo más tiempo de lo necesario. Y cuando llego al aula, él esta sacando sus cosas, mirando hacia la maestra, que acaba de entrar.

Señorita Granger! Tome asiento, por favor.- Me dice la profesora.

Si, profesora. Lo lamento.

Camino hasta mi asiento junto al príncipe de Slytherin. Saco mis cosas y no lo miro. Creo que eso le afectó a su orgullo, pues me da unos suaves golpecitos en el brazo.

Por que llegaste tarde?- Me pregunta en un susurro. Pero si hay algo que la profesora detecta a distancia, son los cuchicheos en su clase.

Señor Malfoy! Cierre la boca y ponga atención!

Él se calla, pero agarra un pedazo de pergamino y escribe _"Por que?" _

Yo le contesto: _"Nada, solo me retracé"._

Me mira incrédulo cuando se lo entrego.

"_Por cierto: Si." _Escribe en el papel_. _Observo el mensaje. Detesto cuando habla sin sentido.

"_Si que?"_ Le pregunto.

"_De lo que me dijiste ayer. Si." _

Lo miro asombrada. Esta hablando sobre lo que yo estoy pensando?

"_Lo que te dije en el vestíbulo?" _

Se tarda un poco en responder.

"_Si"._

Casi me caigo de la silla por la impresión. Le dedico una sonrisa sincera. La clase continúa. Cuando la campana suena, yo le entrego un papelito que dice:

"_Podemos hablar hoy en la biblioteca, a las ocho?"_

Me mira con extrañeza, pero mientras me voy, me sujeta lentamente y me hace un asentamiento de cabeza.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Camino hasta la biblioteca. Como es que DRACO MALFOY ha aceptado ser amigo de una chica como yo? Empezando por que soy hija de muggles. Soy Gryffindor. Y soy la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. El mundo se volvió loco!

Entrando a mi santuario, lo veo. Esta descansando en una de las sillas. Con sus ojos cerrados, meciéndose suavemente en el asiento. Le doy un golpecito en el hombro.

Bien, Granger… que necesitabas.- Me pregunta, dejando de mecerse y mirándome a os ojos.

Primero. Si vas a aceptar mi propuesta, me vas a decir por mi nombre. Mira que no es tan difícil. Si fueras búlgaro, te lo aceptaría, pero no lo eres.- Le digo, comparándolo con Victor Krum, cosa que no le gustó nada.- Her-mio-ne. Repite.

Ya se me tu nombre. Y así te voy a llamar, pero solo cuando no haya nadie mirando, o escuchando. Entendido, Gr…

Mmmm?- Pregunté.

Hermione?- Terminó él, en un susurro.

Bien, Draco.- Contesté.- Por que aceptaste?

Él me miró unos segundos.

Tengo que contestar?

No, pero… me gustaría.

Tal vez algún día, G…- "Mi nombre!", pienso.- Hermione.

Y quería que vinieras por que quiero conocerte. Si vas a ser mi…- Suena extraño hasta pensarlo.- Amigo, tengo que conocerte. Así que… que necesitas en un amigo?

Hermione…- Wow! Lo había logrado!- No estoy preparado para contestar eso, si? Tal vez luego. Pero yo tengo una pregunta para ti.

Dime.- Le contesto, intrigada.

Por que confías en mi?

Me quedo callada un momento, pensando.

He visto a tus compañeros, he visto tus actitudes frente a todos. He visto tus actitudes cuando estas solo… he visto varias facetas y creo que no eres como todo el mundo piensa. Por eso confío.

Me mira sorprendido.

"_**I wanted to be like you**_

_**I wanted everything**_

_**So I tried to be like you**_

_**And I got swept away..."**_

_**("Yo traté de ser como tu**_

_**Yo quería todo**_

_**Así que traté de ser como tu**_

_**Y fui rechazada…")**_

Te he conocido, solo con unas cuantas pláticas, Draco- Le confieso.- y quiero conocerte más a fondo. Saber por que esa mascara que traes siempre. Por que ese hielo en tu mirada.

El solo me miraba, asombrado, sin quitar la vista de mis ojos.

Eres la primera persona a la que le interesa eso.

"_**...I didn't know that it was so cold**_

_**And you needed someone**_

_**To show you the way**_

_**So I took your hand and we figured out**_

_**That when the tide comes**_

_**I´d take you away"**_

_**("Yo no sabía que era tan frío**_

_**Y necesitabas a alguien**_

_**Que te mostrara en camino**_

_**Así que tomé tu mano y dedujimos**_

_**Que cuando viniera la marea**_

_**Yo te llevaría lejos...")**_

Lo miro con una sonrisa tímida. Me parece extraño que Draco Malfoy, el egocéntrico niño de los años pasados, se haya convertido en alguien como el chico que tengo frente a mí.

Por eso quiero ser tu amiga. Por que se que no quieres ser lo que todo el mundo dice. Por eso.

"_**...If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there**_

_**And all you wanted**_

_**was somebody who cares..."**_

_**("...Si tu quieres**_

_**Yo puedo salvarte**_

_**Yo te puedo llevar lejos de aquí**_

_**Tan solo por dentro**_

_**Tan ocupado por fuera**_

_**Y todo lo que querías**_

_**Era alguien a quien le importara…")**_

Tu también tienes problemas, verdad, Hermione? Por eso la cara de esa noche en el lago. No era por Weasley.

Lo miro, bastante sorprendida. Como es que lo notó? Bueno… si quiero que esta amistad sea verdadera, tengo que ganarme su confianza…

La verdad es que no… no es por eso.- Mi mueca cambió a una sumamente triste.- Fumas?

A veces.- Me contesta.

Mi padre si. Siempre.-Le confieso.- Tiene inicios de efisema pulmonar.

Se queda mirándome. Yo no lo veo, pues estoy mirando hacia otra estantería, pero se que lo esta haciendo. Una lágrima silenciosa corre por mi mejilla. De pronto, una mano blanca y delgada me la seca.

"_**...I´m sinking slowly**_

_**So hurry hold me**_

_**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**_

_**Please can you tell me**_

_**So I can finally see**_

_**Where you go when you´re gone..."**_

_**("... Me hundo despacio**_

_**Apresúrate, agárrame**_

_**Tu mano es todo lo que tengo para sostenerme**_

_**Por favor, podrías decirme**_

_**Para yo poder ver**_

_**A donde vas cuando te vas…")**_

**Michelle Branch/All you wanted (Fragmento)**

Lo lamento.- Susurra.

Yo también. Pero fue el camino que él escogió. Supongo que si nunca hubiera caído en el vicio, no estaría pasando esto.

De todos modos. Necesita tu apoyo. Si es su culpa o no, es lo que menos importa. De todos modos te necesita. Mucho.

Lo miro. Creo que hasta él esta sorprendido por lo que me acaba de decir. Una sonrisa se escapa de mi boca. Sin pensarlo, me levanto de mi silla y me siento en la que está junto a él. Sin meditar en las consecuencias, le doy un fuerte abrazo. El me mira sorprendido, pero después me corresponde. Me abraza con esos brazos fuertes que posee y me consuela, pues al pensar en mi papá, derramo muchas lágrimas de congoja y tristeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me separo de él, con la cara roja y la mirada gacha.

Lo lamento…

Para esos son los amigos, verdad?- Me dice, con una sonrisa, mientras se levanta.

Gracias.- Susurro.

No llores. Vamos, ve a tu sala común a arreglarte y después baja a cenar. Luego terminamos de platicar.- Me dice, mientras camina hacia la salida de la biblioteca.- Me tengo que ir.

Lo observo y veo que su mirada se ve preocupada.

Adiós. Gracias, Draco…

Me dedica una media sonrisa y sale corriendo de ahí. Que le pasará, para estar tan apurado y preocupado? No tengo idea. Pero creo que mejor tomo su consejo…

_**ººLumosºº**_

_**ººJuro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenasºº**_

_Hola!! Como están?? Bno, yo aki, haciéndome un huequito entre exámenes, trabajos y proyectos, para actualizar esta history! No saben cuanta emoción me dio ver 5 reviews en este último capi! Hay… me hicieron felices! Mi papá me ve raro ahora, porque sonrío como tonta frente a la computadora al ver los reviews!_

_Ahora… a contestarlos!_

_**Mad Aristocrat.- **__Eh!! Hola! Hay, k emoción que te haya gustado mi historia! Uf… gracias por tu review! Eres una de mis autoras favoritas, en serio! Gracias de nuevo!_

_**Beautifly92.- **__Hi :D!! Gracias por tu review!! K bueno k te gustó el final! Hay, me hacen feliz! Gracias!_

_**Blanks Malfoy.- **__Ciao! Ps si… pobre Draco. Creo k su vida debe ser muy fea, no? Pero espero k Hermione lo ayude… si, creo k si… Bno, muxas gracias x tu review!_

_**Chukii.- **__Hola! Como tas? Jeje… muchas gracias x el review. Me encanta que te encante! Espero t guste la actualización._

_**REBELDE4E.- **__Hey! Gracias por tu review, guapa! Ps si, aciertas. Ya tengo ordenadas las reglas y esa si va a ser una. Gracias por leer y dejarme review! Besukos!_

_Sip, muchas gracias. También a todos los que leen el fic, aunque no dejen review. Pero por favor! Sus comentarios son súper importantes! No les toma más de 1 minuto. _

_Bno, me voy yendo. Nos vemos luego! Dependiendo de los reviews me dan más ganas de escribir, así k… uds saben. xD Jeje… no es cierto (De hecho… si es cierto u.uU)_

_Pasansela bien!!_

_**ººTravesura realizadaºº**_

_**ººNoxºº**_


	6. Regla N 5

Capitulo 6

Regla No. 5.- "Un Malfoy es un seguidor de las Artes Oscuras"

CAPITULO NARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Corro a más no poder por las escaleras que llevan al despacho de Snape. Como se me pudo haber olvidado? Rayos, si no llego a tiempo… Miro de nuevo mi reloj de pulsera. Estoy en tiempo, pero muy justo.

Llego al despacho justo a las ocho veintinueve. Toco la puerta mientras que trato de no mostrarme agitado por la carrera. Mi profesor me abre la puerta y cuando entro, las llamas de su chimenea se vuelven de un color verde esmeralda.

Miro mi reloj. Si mi padre dice a las ocho y media, es a las ocho y media. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Ya en varias ocasiones anteriores me he ido del colegio sin el consentimiento de nadie, pero siempre esas salidas furtivas terminaban en malas noticias.

Hijo.- Saluda mi padre, sacudiéndose su fina capa de viaje.- Severus.

Padre…- Susurro.

Lucius.- Le dice mi profesor, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Bien, Draco… esta noche vas a ir a la Mansión y ahí te explicaré todo. Vamonos.- Me dice, sin siquiera mandarle una mirada a Snape.

Yo solo lo sigo, despidiéndome con un movimiento de cabeza de mi profesor. Él me responde igual y mueve los labios imperceptiblemente, pero lo entiendo perfectamente claro. _"Cuidado"_

Entro a la chimenea después de que mi progenitor desaparezca y grito: _"Mansión Malfoy"_. Después de unos segundos, aterrizo en la alfombra de mi casa.

No manches de hollín la alfombra.- Me dice mi madre, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. La observo detenidamente, mientras me acerco a ella para saludarla.

Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el mentón. Parece reciente. Yo se quien se la hizo, así que ni siquiera pregunto. Me abraza cariñosamente.

Te extrañé, hijo.- Me susurra, para que mi padre no escuche. Me acaricia el cabello.

Ya, déjense de tonterías, Narcisa!- La reprende un hombre rubio muy parecido a mi.- Vamos, Draco. Al estudio. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Beso la mano de mi madre, para después alejarme hacia el lugar indicado. Al entrar, cierro la puerta tras de mi. Me sorprendo al ver a varias personas en la habitación. Todos son ex-mortífagos.

Maldita sea… ya me empiezo a imaginar que quieren.

Bien, ya que Draco está aquí, les explicaré en qué consiste esta reunión.- Comienza mi padre. Me siento en una silla afelpada, junto a Macnair.- Todos nosotros somos devotos seguidores del lado oscuro, y vamos a demostrar que todavía existimos… que somos una gran mayoría del mundo mágico.

Que quieres decir, Lucius?- Pregunta un hombre a mi izquierda. Yo me mantengo callado y no miro hacia mi progenitor. Esto no es lo que yo quiero…

Sembraremos el terror esta noche, Avery… atacaremos sin piedad un pueblo muggle cerca de Surrey. Y todos recordarán que nosotros no jugamos.

A qué hora?- Pregunta una mujer que reconozco como mi tía Bellatrix.

En seguida…- Susurra mi padre, con una mirada diabólica.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estoy parado, frente a los cadáveres de tres pequeños de unos cinco años… no más. Mi padre se acaba de ir, diciéndome lo decepcionante que es ver que su único hijo no puede matar a unos simples muggles.

No pude… no pude hacerlo. Solo me quedé congelado, con la varita en alto, mientras que mi padre me gritaba que me apresuraba, que lo hiciera sentirse orgulloso. Él se cansó y los asesinó a los tres, a sangre fría, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni arrebatos de conciencia.

Alguien me jala del brazo y me arrastra para desaparecerme. Ese perfume lo distingo como el de mi madre.

Tu padre esta furioso…- Me susurra mientras me sostiene para desaparecer.- Pero a mi me has demostrado que ya eres un hombre, Draco. Estoy orgullosa, hijo.

Solo escucho sus palabras en la distancia, mientras nos desaparecemos. Yo sigo recordando los gritos de esos niños… Sus sollozos me taladran la mente y el recuerdo de sus caritas llorosas me hacen sentir un hueco en el estomago.

Cuando llego a la sala de mi Mansión, mi padre tiene una copa entre las manos. Esta sentado en una silla de madera, frente a la chimenea, sin haberse cambiado si quiera la capa manchada de sangre. Sus manos están manchadas del líquido espeso color carmesí, mientras que mueve un poco su copa.

Me acerco lentamente a él. Le lanzo una mirada preocupada a mi madre. Ella me responde con una igual. Llego hasta ponerme frente al hombre que está en la silla.

Es… decepcionante, Draco.- Me dice, con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estoy seguro que está ardiendo.- No te eduqué para que te temblara la mano frente a un muggle.

Eran niños…- Susurré. Mi padre se levantó bruscamente y me golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla.

Niños? Desde cuando eso nos interesa? Desde cuando te preocupa si un sucio muggle muere o vive?- Me grita, encolerizado. Mi madre hace ademán de querer entrar a defenderme, pero con una mirada se lo impido. Ya me cansé de ser cobarde.

Como lo haces, padre? Es que acaso no te sientes mal cuando llegas a casa sabiendo que por tu culpa un niño se quedó huérfano, o una mujer se quedó viuda? Como puedes dormir en tu cama, junto a mi madre, después de asesinar a una persona? Como puedes vivir sin ningún remordimiento? Como lo haces? Porque yo no puedo! Porque me parece una aberración quitarle la vida a alguien.

Mi padre se queda sin habla mientras yo escupo todo lo que llevo dentro desde que me encargaron matar a Dumbledore. Mi madre se tapa la boca y me mira con preocupación, esperando la reacción de su esposo.

Sé que somos superiores, pero se me hace una estupidez asesinar a alguien solo para confirmarlo.

Crucio!- Ya lo veía venir. Mi padre no me iba a perdonar esa insensatez que acabo de cometer. Seguir las artes oscuras es otra de las reglas Malfoy, desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El dolor es tan fuerte que me tiro de rodillas, pero no grito ni hago si quiera una mueca de dolor. Cuando termina, se acerca a mi y me golpea con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago. Toso y de mi boca sale un chorro de sangre.

Tú no eres mi hijo.- Susurra con odio.- Tú no eres el Draco que yo crié.

Lo miro a sus orbes grises, iguales a las mías.

Vete de aquí. Y recapacita, Draco. Porque si no lo haces, va a haber consecuencias…- Me dice con odio.

Pasa por mi lado y sube por las escaleras. Cuando se oye el azote de la puerta de su habitación, mi madre corre hasta mí. Escupo de nuevo sangre y ella convoca con un accio una poción bastante conocida para mi, color plateado brillante y de sabor asqueroso.

Me tomo un poco y el dolor se esfuma. Me levanto con la mirada tranquila. Mi madre me pone la mano en mi hombro. Bajo un poco la mirada. Y se me viene a la mente ella. Mi única amiga. Hermione Granger.

Se que ella conoce mi pasado y seguramente intuye mi presente… pero cuando estaba frente a esos niños, simplemente me llegó a la cabeza su imagen. Me imaginé lo que sentiría si esos niños fueran sus hermanos, sus hijos, sus primos… o simplemente sus vecinos. Y sentí nauseas en ese momento. Por eso me tembló la mano.

Por eso me enfrenté a mi padre. Porque ahora el Señor Tenebroso no me está amenazando con la vida de mi familia. Porque ahora a lo único que tengo que enfrentar, es a mi cobardía.

Miro a mi madre. Ella me dirige una sonrisa intranquila. Tiene miedo, lo sé. Miedo de lo que me pueda pasar. Pero la verdad es que yo no. Por primera vez, yo no tengo miedo.

_**°°Lumos°°**_

_**°°Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas°°**_

_Hola!! Como están?? Jeje… espero que les haya gustado este acpi. Esta cortito. Solo 3 hojas y cachito de Word. Pero es que como no tiene intervención de Herms, pues no lo pude hace más largo. Ahora… muchas gracias por sus 4 reviews en el capi pasado!!_

_**O.ONaesukeChanO.O.- **__Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya, aki sta la continuación! Me da gusto que te guste. Ya ves xq Draco estaba tan raro. Gracias por tus elogios! Bye!_

_**Beautifly92.- **__Sip, ahora son amigos. Jeje… creo que esta vez se van a hacer amigos antes de los besos y esas cosas. (si es que los hay… ;D) voy a pasar de la amistad al amor…_

_**Chukii.- **__Jeje… no me molesta q me reiteres, al contrario! Jeje… eres de las mías. Mis padres me ven muy extraño cuando leo. Pronto, van a crear en los manicomios una sección que diga "__**Fanaticas de los fanfics" **__y yo voy a ser la primera en estrenarla! Gracias por tus reviews!_

_**Tushett.- **__Hola!! Jeje… yo también adoro a Draco. (kien no? ;D) Gracias por tu coment! Espero que te siga gustando! Aki la siguiente regla!_

_Y para todas las personas que leen, aunque no dejen review: un abrazo ENORME! Y aki un adelanto, para agradecer los 4 reviews del capi anterior!_

Ahí, parada, riéndose como una loca enamorada y con una sonrisa dulce e inocente en sus labios, está Hermione Granger. Y abrazándola, susurrándole cosas al oído que la hacen sonrojar, está Terry Boot.

Que tiene de especial ese tipo para que lo salude de beso? Frunzo un poco mi entrecejo

"Es por las apariencias. Es por las apariencias" Me repito… Maldita sea… desde cuando le sale tan endemoniadamente natural?

Llevo tres minutos y veintisiete segundos aquí sentado, solo mirándola, y ella ni un "Hola" se ha dignado a dirigirme.

_Jeje… 4 oraciones por 4 reviews!! Ven? Por cada review, 1 adelanto. Se imaginan cual es la siguiente regla? Espero sus suposiciones! Si le atinan, les dejaré un regalo!!_

_Bno, espero que tengan un día lleno de magia! X cierto… puede que les llegue un Draco por correo si le dan al botoncito GO de ahí abajo. Jeje… ;D pásensela bn!!_

**°°Travesura realizada°°**

**°°Nox°°**


	7. Regla N 6

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Regla No. 6.- "Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos"

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya han pasado dos meses desde esa noche. No he tenido noticias sobre mi padre ni nadie más. Al día siguiente del atentado al pueblo, la noticia salió en El Profeta. Hermione se sorprendió y me veía con suspicacia. Seguramente sospecha algo. No es nada tonta. Pero (no se si afortunada o desafortunadamente) las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, y ella salió con sus padres a esuquiar… asquiar… creo que era "esquiar", o algo parecido a eso… no recuerdo bien. Pero se practica en las montañas, entre la nieve.

Yo no quise ir a Malfoy Manor, así que me quedé en el colegio, con la única compañía de Blaise y Theodore.

Ahora que han comenzado las clases, espero que las cosas sigan normales. Bueno, "normales", tomando en cuenta que si hace seis meses alguien me hubiera insinuado que sería amigo de Hermione Granger, no hubiera parado de reír en bastante tiempo.

Ahora mismo, voy hacia pociones. Abro la puerta. Ya ha empezado la clase, seguramente. Efectivamente. Snape esta poniendo las instrucciones.

Señor Malfoy, tome asiento.- Me comenta como si nada. Sonrío con suficiencia.- Y por favor, trate de llegar un poco más temprano

Si. Gracias, profesor.- Contesto, ensanchando más mi sonrisa al ver las caras frustradas de Weasley y Potter.

Me siento junto a Hermione y miro hacia el pizarrón. Genial, la infusión de hipo… es que estamos dando un repaso a las pociones de 6º? Bien… si la vez pasada Slughorn me puso un aceptable, esta vez, Snape me pondrá un extraordinario.

Durante toda a clase, Hermione esta en completo silencio. Me sorprende. No es que en clases hable mucho conmigo, pues frente a todos, se supone que nos odiamos, pero al menos me mira. Esperaré a Aritmancia para preguntarle.

Terminamos la poción, que tiene el color del cabello de Weasley. Sonrío disimuladamente a Hermione cuando Snape nos pone una E, pero ella no responde a mi sonrisa. Simplemente me mira con sus ojos avellana con… no puedo descifrar como me mira. Están cerrados para mí.

"Que cosas te imaginas, Draco…" pienso. Bueno, ya veremos en Aritmancia

Cuando salimos de clase de pociones, ella corre hacia sus amigotes, desapareciendo con ellos de las mazmorras. Frunzo mi entrecejo… pasó algo que le molesta? Le habrá disgustado su regalo de Navidad? Pero...

Camino con paso normal hacia el aula de Aritmancia. Necesito saber que le sucede para que me mire y se comporte así. Abro la puerta del salón, mientras que observo una maraña de cabellos castaños, en una silla, escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

Hermione…- Susurro, después de asegurarme que seamos los únicos en el aula.

Ella da un brinco, asustada. Me voltea a ver con brusquedad. Me siento en la mesa frente a ella.

Que sucede?- Pregunto, con extrañeza al ver que desvía la mirada para no encontrarse con la mía.

Nada, que podría pasar?- Me dice, aún sin mirarme.

Sabes? No eres buena mintiendo.- Contesto, con sorna, para hacerla reír.

Voltea a mirarme y luego vuelve a desviar la mirada.

No es nada, en serio.- Susurra.

Bueno… cuando me quieras hablar, me cuentas, vale?- Contesto, rodando los ojos.

Se levanta ágilmente de la silla y camina hacia la ventana del salón sin mirarme. Yo dejo mis cosas en mi lugar, junto a ella. Me siento en la silla y me comienzo a mecer un poco, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Estoy tratando de apaciguar esta duda que me carcome… será que se ha enterado de que tuve que ver en el ataque? No. Ya me hubiera encarado… debe ser algo más.

"_O tal vez te estas imaginando cosas que no son…y este cambio no tiene nada que ver contigo. Seguramente su mundo no gira alrededor de ti." _Susurra mi conciencia.

La puerta se abre. Justin Finch-Fletchey entra, con pasos torpes. Su mirada se fija en Hermione y una sonrisa idiota se forma en sus labios. La castaña ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ya no estamos solos.

Hermione!- La llama Finch-Fletchey. Ella gira, asustada, pero relaja su semblante al ver a quien dio semejante saludo.- Como has estado?

Bien, Justin… nos vimos hace dos horas en el desayuno!- Contesta ella, acercandose y saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Ante ese roce, mi semblante se vuelve más serio que de costumbre. Que tiene de especial ese tipo para que lo salude de beso? Frunzo un poco mi entrecejo, mientras ellos dos comienzan a hablar. La gente va llegando y acomodando sus cosas, en lo que yo estoy en una batalla con mi mente.

_Entonces por que te interesa? Es solo un beso en la mejilla…_

A mi no me saluda de beso en la mejilla.

_Y? Es tu amiga, puede hacer lo que se le pegue su regalada gana._

Pero yo soy mejor que ese tipo.

_Celos?_

Yo? Jaja. Como si no me conocieras… Puede hacer lo que se le antoje. No me interesa.

_Como digas…_

Es solo que ella no me habla como antes… Y a este imbesil (que se nota que tira baba cuando ella pasa) le da hasta beso.

_Creo que si son ce…_

No. Solo es mi amiga. Y no insistas. Punto final. Se acabó. Fin de la conversación.- A veces mi conciencia puede ser demasiado irritante. No se parece en nada a mí.

Un insistente golpeteo en mi hombro me saca de la pelea conmigo mismo. Volteo a mi derecha y ahí esta ella.

Malfoy, me dejas pasar? Tengo que sentarme.- Me dice fríamente y sin mirarme a los ojos. "Es por las apariencias. Es por las apariencias" Me repito… Maldita sea… desde cuando le sale tan endemoniadamente natural?

Me doy cuenta que tengo mis piernas estiradas y recargadas en la mesa, tapando el paso a su lugar. Bajo las piernas y le dejo el paso libre. Ella se sienta junto a mí sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Después de más de medio pergamino de resumen del libro y varios ejercicios, por fin la campana toca, anunciando la hora de nuestra siguiente clase: Encantamientos.

Salgo del aula detrás de ella, intentando seguirla, para descubrir que es lo que sucede, pero se va rápidamente con una chica de Ravenclaw, hablando animadamente hasta que el camino hacia sus clases las separa. En el pasillo del aula de Encantamientos, camina con orgullo, rápidamente y con la cabeza levantada, mientras yo la sigo silenciosamente con pasos largos y estilizados.

Cuando llegamos, Zabini se para junto a mí. Desde hace meses que esta bastante extraño… ya no es el tipo revoltoso que era mi cómplice en muchas ocasiones. Será que sentó cabeza? Me da una risita involuntaria solo de pensarlo. Blaise es un mujeriego innato y no cambiará.

Mi moreno compañero solo se queda parado junto a mí, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lo miro con suspicacia. Es extraño verlo así. Pero regresando a mis problemas… miro en dirección a los Gryffindors. Ahí, ella platica con Brown, en vista de que sus guardaespaldas no están ahí.

Está de frente a mí, pero parece que la cara de Brown es mucho más interesante que la mía, por que no levanta la cabeza ni una sola vez para verme. Y cuando la clase comienza y el profesor Flitwick nos deja entrar y acomodarnos, no me mira ni hace ningún comentario.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Por fin esa vieja loca Gryffindoriana hace algo útil. Obviamente, estoy hablando de la profesora Blake, de DCAO. Por fin nos puso deberes, y a Hermione no le queda más opción que hacerlos conmigo. ¡Al fin podré hablar con ella!

Camino alegremente, saliendo de mi sala común. Durante seis minutos, sigo caminando, hacia la biblioteca, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y tarareando una tonada. Doy la vuelta en una esquina sigilosamente y mi mirada, mi sonrisa y hasta mi respiración se congela.

Ahí, parada, riéndose como una loca enamorada y con una sonrisa dulce e inocente en sus labios, está Hermione Granger. Y abrazándola, susurrándole cosas al oído que la hacen sonrojar, está Terry Boot. Ese maldito Ravenclaw. Por que de repente tengo tantas ganas de poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y cerrarlas lentamente?

Parece que ambos se dirigen hacia la biblioteca. Está al final del pasillo, así que puedo observar como caminan hasta ahí. Están tan entretenidos que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estoy de espectador. Boot tiene sus asquerosos brazos alrededor de los hombros de **MI** amiga. Que le sucede a ese tipo? Y como es que ella no dice nada?

Comienzo a caminar, fúrico. _"Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos… Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos." _Me repite mi conciencia. Por qué me repite las reglas siempre, como si fueran a solucionar todo? Al contrario! Lo hacen más complicado!

Al entrar en la biblioteca, mis ojos la recorren, para encontrar a Hermione leyendo un libro y a ese Ravenclaw frente a ella, parloteando, sentados en una mesa alejada y escondida a la vista de los demás. Sentados en **NUESTRA** mesa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escurre en mis labios, mientras que veo como Boot pierde la batalla contra los libros, por la atención de Hermione. Mi amiga solo asiente de vez en cuando, mientras su indeseable acompañante trata por todos los medios captar su atención. Con infructíferos resultados, por supuesto. Perfectamente sé que cuando (como ahora) está encerrada en su lectura, nada puede sacarla… excepto una fuerza mayor.

Y esa fuerza mayor ha llegado, en forma de Draco Malfoy.

Me dirijo con rapidez a la mesa, y cuando llego, Hermione se esconde aún más tras el libro. Boot me mira, un poco temeroso.

Muévete, Boot.- Le ordeno, con voz amenazante.

Él mira insistentemente a Hermione, mientras se levanta lentamente de la silla y se le acerca. Ella lo nota y le susurra algo que no alcanzo a oír. El pelinegro asiente y se va, caminando, mientras sonríe a unas chicas que van saliendo de la biblioteca.

Me siento y saco mis cosas. Ella solo se esconde tras el libro. La miro. Se esconde un poco más. Sigo mirándola. Lo único que distingo, es su frente, de un suave color rojo, y su cabello encrespado.

…

…

…

**BASTA**! Ya me harté! Llevo tres minutos y veintisiete segundos aquí sentado, solo mirándola, y ella ni un "Hola" se ha dignado a dirigirme. Ni una mirada! Que mosca le picó?

Me levanto y me siento en la silla junto a ella, rodeando la mesa. Afortunadamente, en la biblioteca solo están tres niños de segundo, que no nos miran, ni les interesa hacerlo. Agarro el libro que esta leyendo y lo cierro de un golpe. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Que te sucede?

A mí?- Pregunto, extrañado.- Mas bien… que te sucede a ti? Desde la mañana me evitas, no me miras, estás simplemente extraña, Hermione…

No me sucede nada.- Contesta ella, mirando detenidamente un libro de la estantería junto a nosotros.

Se levanta y lo trata de alcanzar, pero cuando lo está bajando, la tomo del brazo y la hago voltear a verme. Detesto que me dejen con la palabra en la boca. Ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

"_Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos… Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos… Un Malfoy nunca pierde los estribos…"_ Esa regla baila en mi mente como una maldita letanía que recita mi subconsciente y me está volviendo loco… Al fin y al cabo, desde hace tres minutos que la rompí.

Me puedes decir que demonios te esta pasando?- Le digo en un murmullo. Un susurro, con el tono adecuado, puede ser más atemorizador que un grito a todo pulmón.- Por Merlín, Hermione! Tan siquiera mírame!

Lo… lo siento mucho, Draco.- Por fin me mira a los ojos.- De veras que lo lamento!

Y sin decir nada, me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, soltando el libro de DCAO que trae en las manos, el cual cae al suelo, desparramando sus hojas por éste. Y ese abrazo lo comienzo a sentir en cámara lenta, amplificando cien veces cada suave e inocente roce…

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Una lágrima sale y corre por mi mejilla. Draco sigue abrazándome con suavidad, mientras me acaricia el cabello. Yo estoy aferrada a su pecho como un naufrago a su tabla. Y a ninguno de los dos nos incomoda.

Esta mañana me he despertado a las cinco treinta de la mañana, por culpa de un mal sueño. Aunque traté por todos los medios, Morfeo me había desterrado de sus dominios por esa noche, así que no me quedó más remedio que mirar el techo y pensar.

Pensar…

Y eso fue lo que hice. Pensar. Así como lo había hecho todas las mañanas, tardes y noches de mis vacaciones en los Alpes Franceses. Y solo hubo un pensamiento en mi cabeza durante ese tiempo. Solo uno. Un pensamiento con nombre y apellido.

Draco Malfoy.

Y recordaba las horas en la biblioteca, las clases de Aritmancia, las pequeñas peleas… las grandes conversaciones… medité durante las vacaciones si estaba haciendo lo correcto al acercarme a él. Y mi corazón y mi mente por fin se pusieron de acuerdo. Ambas me decían que Draco valía la pena.

_**Valía la pena?**_

Me bañé y me cambié con parsimonia. La noche anterior había llegado a Hogwarts, por medio de la red Flu. Recordé el día de Navidad, en el lujoso hotel donde estaba hospedada.

°°FLASH BACK°°

La cena fue deliciosa, pero nada comparada con la que se da en Hogwarts. El día de Navidad, una montaña de regalos cubría los pies de mi cama.

Harry me regaló un perfume floral delicioso. Ron me regaló una hermosa túnica blanca de seda. Mis padres me dejaron un vestido azul cielo, liso hasta las rodillas, entallado en la parte de arriba y con algo de vuelo por abajo, con una tenue lluvia de estrellas diminutas desde la cintura hacia el lado derecho. Así, fui desenvolviendo la montaña de regalos, de distintos amigos y familiares.

Pero el regalo que más me sorprendió y aprecié, fue uno envuelto en papel verde esmeralda. Incluso antes de leer la tarjeta, yo ya sabía de quien era. La elegancia y el toque Malfoy emanaban de la cajita. Después de desenvolverla con sumo cuidado, descubrí una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Al abrirla, entre mis dedos, se escurrió una fina cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba un hermoso relicario de platino, tallado en forma de una serpiente enroscada.

Al revisar el hermoso relicario que me había regalado Draco, observé que en la parte de atrás, tenía gravada en bajo relieve una elaborada letra M. En ese momento me pregunté por que tenía una M, si mi apellido era Granger. Supuse que quería dejar en claro que él me lo había regalado. Revisé la tarjeta, para ver si daba alguna explicación o algo, pero ésta solo decía escuetamente… "_Feliz Navidad, Hermione. Espero que te guste el regalo."_

Me sentí feliz todo el día. A cada paso que daba, su imagen regresaba a mi mente, mientras que el relicario tintineaba en mi cuello. Una sonrisa se imponía en mis labios, y no la pude quitar durante todo el día, hasta que mi madre me dijo una frase que me revolvió el estomago.

"_Que hermoso relicario, Hermione… ese chico debe ser sumamente especial para ti, incluso más que Harry y Ron, como para que tengas esa sonrisa cada vez que lo tocas."_

Después de eso, por la noche, bajé a un paseo relajante por la nieve. Necesitaba organizar mis ideas y, sobre todo, aclarar mis sentimientos. Qué mejor forma que caminando relajadamente por la crujiente y fría nieve, la noche del día de Navidad?

Pero, para mi desesperación, ese paseo fue de todo, menos relajante. Cada roca en el suelo me recordaba a él. Las grises nubes, la nieve blanca que brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna… todo me lo recordaba. Y recordar la palabra **AMIGA** que él de vez en cuando usa, me creó un hueco en el estomago.

Y cuando regresé a mi cuarto y salí al balcón, a observar la fría y silenciosa montaña, me di cuenta.

Durante ese, relativamente, corto tiempo, simplemente… _**me enamoré**_. Y no de cualquiera, si no de Draco-_me-creo-el-mejor-y-me-tienes-que-idolatrar-por-eso_-Malfoy.

Y me asusté por ello. Me asusté y me escondí de la amenazadora verdad que tenía frente a mis ojos y que no quería ver. Que no **DEBÍA** ver. Por que no era posible. Por que era más que obvio que no era correspondida y además simplemente eso fallaría. Somos demasiado diferentes. Y pertenecemos a mundos distintos que nunca aceptarían nada entre nosotros.

Y me escondí. Me prometí evitarlo a toda costa. Me prometí no verlo, no sonreírle, no nada. Absolutamente nada. Tal vez se moleste, pero es mejor.

°°FIN DEL FLASH BACK°°

Y hoy, mientras desayunaba junto a Harry y Ron, en la mesa rojidorada, me hice ese propósito. Me afirmé a mi misma que esta calidez que siento en el pecho mientras estoy con él, no es más que una linda amistad. Y lo evité durante todo el día, y no lo miré a los ojos más de lo necesario. Por que ante esa fría mirada me congelaba y perdía el control de mis sentidos.

Pero nada de eso importa ya. Nada de eso importa ahora, por que al corazón no se le manda, y este día me di cuenta. Por que por más que trate de olvidarme de él aceptando los piropos y la compañía de Terry, no podré sacarme la imagen de ese rubio que tanta confusión me causa. Por eso, al mirar a Draco a los ojos, mi barrera flaqueó.

Y ahora estoy aquí, llorando como una tonta frente a él. Soy una Gryffindor, por Merlín! Debo enfrentar mi realidad! Valentía! Mmm… Por que ahora siento que frente a él esa palabra carece de significado?

"_Hermione… concéntrate. Paso 1.- Deja de abrazarlo."_ Me grita mi subconsciente. Yo le hago caso, al ver que tiene razón. Me veo ridícula abrazándolo como cuerda de salvamento.

Me separo lentamente de él, y veo que en su fino suéter negro hay rastros de humedad por mis lágrimas. Cuanto tiempo lo abrasé? Diez segundos? Un minuto? Diez horas? No me interesa. Solo quisiera regresar a sus brazos para sentir de nuevo esa sensación de calor, bienestar y protección que nadie excepto él me hace sentir.

Sonrío por dentro, al notar que esta usando la colonia que le regalé para Navidad. Fue difícil encontrar su regalo, pues todo me parecía demasiado intrascendente y poco especial. Finalmente, decidí regalarle esa colonia, pues me pareció perfecta para su personalidad, fuerte y elegante, pero sutil al mismo tiempo.

"_Bueno, deja de pensar eso. Paso 2, límpiate las lágrimas y dile una mentira para que no sospeche nada"_ Al fin y al cabo, en este momento no me siento muy valiente que digamos…

Perdón.- Susurro, agachando la mirada. Que no me mire… que no me mire!

No contesta, señalando las sillas junto a nosotros.

Me vas a contar que pasa?

Es que…- Que digo? Que digo?! Si, claro, le voy a decir "No, nada, es que en las vacaciones me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti, nada más." No. En definitiva no puedo decir nada de eso.- Me pelee con… Luna.

Arquea una ceja. Me recorre el rostro. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo levanté para verlo, pero ahora me observa con sus orbes grises. Creo que me creyó (Esta bien. No me creyó nada, pero mejor ignorar ese ínfimo detalle.), así que me siento y saco el pergamino que tenemos que terminar.

Podríamos hablar de los efectos secundarios del cruciatus y no de Luna, por favor?- Pregunto, recogiendo el libro de DCAO del suelo.- No quiero hablar del tema, si, Draco?

Se encoge de hombros y se sienta junto a mí. Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo cuando, sin querer, me roza la pierna izquierda con la suya. Bueno… tal vez (y repito: Solo tal vez) ese día no sea un completo desastre después de todo…

**°°Lumos°°**

**°°Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas°°**

_Hola!! Ahhhh!! No saben que feliz estoy!! 8 reviews en este ultimo capi!! Ahhh!! Me estoy volviendo loca de felicidad… Uff… ya que me desahogue, les dejaré mis más eternos agradecimientos. Sé que 8 reviews no es mucho para algunos, pero es más de lo que pensaba recibir!! Hay… muchísimas gracias._

_El regalo? Bueno, primero, contestaciones y abajo les digo…_

_**Chibik-Lady.- **__Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Jeje… me da mucho gusto que lo hayas encontrado original. Si, el cambio comienza a notarse… habrás notado que no le atinaste a la regla, pero de todos modos te agradezco!_

_**Nydia Hiragizawa.- **__Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic, aun que no hayas dejado review! Muchos éxitos en tus exámenes finales! Espero que te siga gustando. Si, las reglas de Draco serán rotas… Muajaja. Olvida mi momento de locura. Gracias y espero tu review!_

_**Alebe.- **__Hola! Me da gusto que te haya gustado a pesar de haber estado corto. No me había puesto a pensar en Narcisa hasta que la mencionaste, así que haré algo con ella. Espero que mis ideas no te defrauden! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!_

_**Angie Granger.- **__Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, Draco ya no va a ser el niño cobarde (espero). Muchas gracias, me alegras el día con tus reviews!_

_**Beautifly92.- **__Hola! En serio, muchas gracias por que eres una lectora constante y me dejas reviews! Creo que Draco ya no tiene tanto miedo por él, si no por su madre, y aun que le haga lo que le haga, sigue teniéndole respeto a Lucius por ser su padre, como se queja en el capi 1. Espero tus reviews, muchas gracias!_

_**Elhora.- **__Antes que nada, muchas gracias por usar tu tiempo para dejarme un review! Jeje… le atinaste a las reglas! No a esta, pero a unas que vienen si. Pues si, he de confesar que ahora que lo pienso, hay más de diez, pero para eso, tendré que hacer una encuesta general para ver si aumento el número. Me emociona que te lo hayas leído de un tirón! Gracias por tu review!_

_**Camilooza Lunks.- **__Hola!! Jeje… eres de las mías! Fan del Draco/Hermione 4ever! Me da gusto que te encante el Draco que describo y que te guste la historia! Gracias y nos vemos! _

_**Roxanne'92.- **__Hola!! Je… tú me has motivado a actualizar hoy! Vi tu review y volví a leer los demás y me emocioné tanto que lo puse ahorita mismo. Gracias por los halagos (Elizabeth se sonroja). Gracias y nos leemos!! _

_Aki las contestaciones. Ahora vamos con el regalo… escribí un one-shot llamado __**"Cobardes". **__Obviamente es Dramione, y está triste, pero espero que les guste. Creo que es otra opción de lo que pudo haber pasado. Cortito, pero dedicado especialemente a mis lectors de este fic que dejan sus opiniones, e incluso si no las dejan! xD_

_Solo den clic a mi nick y ahí lo verán. Espero sus reviews ahí y en este nuevo capi! _

_Bezhos de pozholathe!!_

_Nos leemos _

**°°Travesura realizada°°**

**°°Nox°°**


	8. Regla No 7

Capitulo 8

Regla No. 7: "Un Malfoy nunca se siente culpable."

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Hoy es siete de febrero, según mi calendario de bolsillo. Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad. Mi relación con Draco ha regresado a la "normalidad" de siempre. Al menos, he sobrevivido estos días.

Faltan siete días para San Valentín. Como detesto esa fecha! No es que no me guste el ambiente cálido y… rosado de este tiempo, pero es desesperante no tener a alguien a quien quieres a tu lado para celebrar ese día.

_Tienes a Harry y a Ron, incluso a Luna y a Ginny._

Cierto. Al fin y al cabo, San Valentín es el "Día del Amor y la Amistad", no? Pero la verdad siento un hueco en el estomago cada que veo pasar a una pareja tratando de protegerse mutuamente del frío de febrero.

Sin quererlo ni proponérmelo, volteo a mi derecha. Ahí, Draco esta concentrado, agregándole las gotas adecuadas de bilis de tritón a la poción de hoy. Por su frente caen rebeldes mechones de cabello, que, contrario a hacerlo ver desaliñado, lo hacen ver elegante y...

Suspiro para mis adentros y regreso a mis actividades, que en este caso, son deshacer hasta polvo dos bezoares para agregarlos a la poción. Después de cuarenta minutos, terminamos, y Snape, como siempre, nos pone un Extraordinario.

Observo a mi alrededor. Nott y Neville tienen un grave problema con su poción, que esta deshaciendo el caldero. Parvati y Lavender, con sus respectivas parejas, solo se ríen con disimulo de ellos. Mis dos amigos solo trabajan en silencio. Parkinson intenta evitar tocar cualquier cosa que Ron hubiera ocupado, mientras Harry y Zabini trabajan en silencio y solo comentando alguna cosa que hubiera podido suceder, relacionado con la poción.

Creo que Zabini no es un mal tipo, después de todo. Supongo que se parece mucho a Draco. Harry nos contó que se ha vuelto muy callado y no lo ha insultado ni nada por el estilo. Me da gusto que haya algunas serpientes que no sean… como le dije una vez a Draco? Ah, si. Tontas y superficiales.

Bendita sea la campana. Me levanto lentamente y después de una sonrisita disimulada a Draco, camino hacia mis amigos. Ron refunfuña en voz baja, insultando a la cabeza hueca de Parkinson. Harry y yo solo nos miramos con complicidad y rodamos los ojos.

Vamos a la cena, pues Pociones es la última clase de día de hoy. Cuando terminamos de comer una deliciosa cena, subimos hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El sueño me invade, así que me despido de mis amigos y subo a mi dormitorio.

* * *

Catorce de febrero… la fecha que me tortura desde que mis hormonas se avivaron, dejándome expuesta los flechazos de cupido. Hoy es ese nefasto día. Por que todo tiene que ser así?

Me levanto lentamente, atrasando el momento en que tenga que enfrentarme al mundo una vez más. Mientras me baño, escucho a Parvati y a Lavender correr de un lado a otro, preparando los regalos que entregarán, la ropa que usarán y soñando con sus respectivos novios en turno.

Ruedo los ojos con fastidio. Me visto rápidamente, pues el reloj indica que mi rutina va retrasada. No me da tiempo de amarrarme bien la corbata, así que lo haré en el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Volteo a ver mi reloj. Siete treinta y dos! No puede ser que se me haya hecho tan tarde! Corro, bajando las escaleras. Como es que Harry y Ron siguen acicalándose tranquilamente en su cuarto, cuando faltan veintisiete minutos para que comience Transformaciones?

La corbata! Es cierto, no puedo llegar al Gran Comedor con la corbata en la mano. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de correr. Bien, me la amarraré mientras corro!

Observo el nudo que estoy haciendo, pero eso ha sido un error. Choco contra algo alto y un poco duro… A quien se le ocurre poner algo alto y un poco duro en medio del pasillo del primer piso? La inercia del golpe me ha hecho caer, así que levanto la vista para ver una cabellera platinada y unos ojos grises que me observan con una mueca divertida y una ceja levantada.

-No te quedes allí y ayúdame!- Le reclamo a Draco, que voltea a todos lados para ver que nadie nos esté observando. Al asegurarse de eso, estira la mano, pero mientras él se aseguraba de que nadie nos viera, yo me levanté sin su ayuda.- Olvídalo…

-Qué tanta prisa tienes, Hermione?- Me pregunta, con una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado.

-Nada, Draco…- Le contesto con voz enojada. No, no estoy enojada. Estoy… sumamente triste.- Déjame pasar, por favor.

Me mira extrañado. Solo se hace a un lado y yo corro de nuevo, sin voltear hacia atrás, entrando al Gran Comedor con pasos rápidos y agitados.

* * *

Bien, lo se. Se que es una regla establecida, pero aún así, me duele.

"_Ya se me tu nombre. Y así te voy a llamar, pero solo cuando no haya nadie mirando, o escuchando." _

Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo cuando acordamos dejar de llamarnos por el apellido. Y entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, no soy más que su amiga Gryffindoriana… nada más.

Bien… entiendo. Entiendo! Pero, maldita sea… como me dolió esta mañana cuando no me ayudó tan solo por que no quería que nadie lo viera. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, su reputación como "Príncipe de Slytherin" está en juego… Es más importante lo que piensen los demás de él…

Es más importante su popularidad que su amistad conmigo. Y eso yo ya lo sabía. Lo supe desde siempre. De todos modos, él no cambiará nada por mí. Tal vez dejó de seguir unos perjuicios el los que de todos modos no creía, pero no ha cambiado en nada más. No ha cambiado por mí.

Y, de todos modos… por que habría de hacerlo? Solo soy su nueva amiga.

Suspiro ruidosamente, causando que Dean, que está a mi lado en la mesa de Gryffindor, me voltee a ver, un poco extrañado.

-Estas bien, Hermione?- Pregunta.

-Si, gracias, Dean.- Contesto sin ánimos, moviendo con apatía un pedazo de cordero que está en mi plato.- Has visto a Harry o a Ron?

-Creo que aprovecharon la hora de la comida para irse con Ginny y Luna. Me parece que le dijeron a Neville que te avisara…- Comenta como si nada. Y recuerdo de nuevo que este nefasto día estoy sola. Completamente sola.

-Con lo olvidadizo que es…- Susurro en voz baja, descargando un poco mi ira con el pobre pedazo de carne que no me he dignado en llevarme a la boca.

Dean se encoje de hombros y se voltea para seguir platicando con Seamus. La poca hambre que tenía se ha esfumado, así que no le veo más sentido estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Me levanto y me alejo del Gran Comedor. Esto es lo que me pasa por enamorarme de aquel que no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de corresponderme. Dejaré mis cosas en la torre y saldré a caminar. Adoro los viernes por que tenemos las tardes libres. No es que no me guste estudiar, pero siempre es bueno un momento de esparcimiento.

Salgo por las puertas del castillo. Es febrero, y el sol ya va derritiendo parte de la nieve que el invierno ha traído a Hogwarts. Y pensar que ese será el último año que viviré entre estas hermosas paredes. Lo echaré mucho de menos. Incluso tal vez y extrañe los castigos y los trabajos. Definitivamente extrañaré a mis profesores, incluso a Snape. Y más que nada, extrañaré a mis compañeros. Los echaré tanto en falta…

Estoy frente al lago, mirando como el sol va bajando cada vez más hacia el horizonte. Es hermoso. Una maravilla natural. Es simplemente…

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro. Reconocería ese tacto en cualquier lado. Como no hacerlo, si cada que percibo su tacto mi estomago se achica y mi respiración se agita? Y al voltear, compruebo mi suposición.

-No deberías estar afuera sin capa.- Me dice.

-No tengo frío, Draco.- Contesto, cerrando los ojos un momento y respirando profundamente. Necesito relajarme cuando él esté cerca.

-Y por que estás temblando?- Pregunta cuando no puedo contener un escalofrío. Pero definitivamente no había tenido nada que ver con el frío, sino que su aliento estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello y su mano seguía aferrando mi hombro. Sigo sin abrir los ojos.

Siento una tela fina, suave y caliente posarse sobre mis hombros. Abro los ojos, sorprendida, cuando noto que tengo una capa de invierno negra con broches plateados y el escudo de Slytherin en la pechera, arriba de lo que parecía el nombre "_Draco Malfoy" _bordado en hilo plateado.

Miro hacia atrás, donde Draco esta parado, vestido solo con una inmaculada camisa blanca, la corbata verde y plata desamarrada colgando rebeldemente, guantes en sus elegantes manos, sus perfectos pantalones negros y unos finos zapatos negros que se esconden entre la poca nieve.

-Te vas a resfriar así.- Le reprocho, acercándome a él con rapidez.

-No, ningún resfriado puede contra mi.- Bromea, aunque veo que su blanca y respingada nariz se pone un poco rojiza.- Y tú lo necesitas más.

Sonrío con ternura. Es tan dulce cuando quiere… y por esos escasos momentos de súbita ternura me atrapó. En un arrebato de mi corazón, pongo mi mano en su fría mejilla.

-Gracias.- Susurro, sintiendo esa habitual descarga eléctrica que se activa cada vez que nuestras pieles se rozan.

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Su suave mano me acaricia la mejilla con gratitud. Al menos eso pienso yo. Y no me molesta en lo absoluto. Lo que me molesta un poco es este cosquilleo en la base del estomago cuando siento su tersa piel en contacto con la mía.

-Vamos.- Le digo. La jalo por la mano. Esta vez no siento su tacto, pues traigo unos guantes negros de piel, pero siento como ella aferra con fuerza a mi mano.

-A donde vamos?- Pregunta con un poco de temor y deteniéndose. La miro a los ojos y esbozo una media sonrisa. Sonrío con más frecuencia desde que la tengo a mi lado. Vaya cambio…

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que ambos muramos de frío aquí.- Contesto, reanudando el camino.

Bordeamos el límite del bosque prohibido. Nos acercamos a la cabaña de ese semi-gigante amigo suyo. Frunzo un poco mi entrecejo. Pero es lo mejor si quiero que tanto ella como yo nos salvemos de una pulmonía.

-Espera.- Me dice, al ver el lugar a donde nos acercamos.- La cabaña de Hagrid?

-No te preocupes, no tengo pensado pedirle acopio a ese.- Contesto, con dignidad. Me mira con reproche al ver como le llamé a su amigo. Rodeo la cabaña y busco algo con la mirada. Ahí está.- Mira.

Ella sigue mi mirada y esboza una sonrisa tierna y divertida.

-La caldera de Hagrid?- Pregunta.

-Hay algún otro lugar fuera del castillo que esté caliente, señorita?- Pregunto, falsamente ofendido. Solo me mira con una sonrisa y me señala un tronco bastante grueso cerca del bendito calor.

Acepto de buen gusto en seguirla hasta ahí. Nos sentamos uno junto al otro y solo observamos el paisaje a nuestro alrededor. La miro un poco. Que endemoniadamente bien le sienta mi capa… Ella se mueve un poco, y sin querer, su mano roza la mía. La quita rápidamente, pero ese escalofrío en mi dedo índice no se ha desvanecido.

Ella mira hacia otro lado, algo que agradezco, pues no puede notar un de los pocos sonrojos que difícilmente adornan mi cara.

Escuchamos unos murmullos cerca de ahí. Hermione se para de un salto, mientras yo hago lo mismo. Por la prisa, chocamos y caemos detrás del tronco donde hasta ese entonces habíamos estado sentados. Doy gracias a Merlín mentalmente por que el tronco sea lo suficientemente ancho como para alejarnos de las miradas, pero no puedo dejar de notar la posición en la que caímos.

Hermione está tirada en el suelo, con su cabello desparramado por el suelo. Me mira asustada. No se si esto se deba a que estoy casi completamente encima de ella o a los pasos y risas que se escuchan acercarse. Y con una mueca de terror, noto que ella ha descubierto al mismo tiempo que yo, quienes nos han puesto en esta incomoda situación.

-Potter…-Susurro casi inaudiblemente.

-Y Ron…- Contesta ella, con los ojos desorbitados.- No te muevas.- Ordena en un susurro.

A pesar de la situación, se forma una mueca burlona en mi rostro y estoy tentado a hacer un comentario irónico, pero me contengo. No tengo intenciones de que Potter y Weasley nos encuentren juntos, y mucho menos en esta posición.

Noto como Hermione se agita cada vez más por el miedo, pero está tan quieta como una estatua. Yo estoy sosteniéndome lo más que puedo para no apastarla, pero mis brazos comienzan a entumecerse. Las voces se distinguen perfectamente claras, y eso es una mala señal.

-Y luego le entregué el anillo y ella me saltó encima!- Escucho la voz de Weasley… me gustaría ver el pedazo de hojalatería barata que pudo haber regalado.

Sonrío al ver mi regalo de Navidad colgado al cuello de la castaña que tengo debajo de mí. La voz de Potter se escucha.

-Este clima esta helado.- Comienza y ya me lo puedo imaginar frotándose las manos.- Vamos con Hagrid, o me congelaré.

-Si, al menos hay algo caliente en la cabaña.- Contesta la irritante voz de Weasley. Idiota.

Oigo sus pasos alejarse y algunos murmullos, hasta que el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse me convence de que ya están con ese gigante.

Miro a Hermione, que sigue atenta, pero un poco más relajada. Sus orbes ambarinas chocan contra mi mirada, hasta que yo rompo el contacto y observo su cara. Sus facciones son lindas, infantiles, de porcelana fina. Su boca de un tenue color rojo por el frío, da una sugerente invitación.

Y sin más, me dejo llevar por este maldito impulso. Me acerco lentamente a ella y me apodero de su boca. Ella se queda congelada, mientras yo solo doy pequeños mordiscos en sus labios y cuando ella los entreabre (tal vez para replicar), profundizo el beso. Tiernamente me siento correspondido en el beso, aunque sea un momento. Después de unos segundos, me separo lentamente a observarla.

Estoy consiente que el efecto de mis besos es arrebatador y cada chica que los ha probado se siente satisfecha. Por eso no entiendo esas lágrimas que se forman en los hermosos ojos miel de Hermione. Estoy haciendo algo mal? Es que no le gusta ser besada?

"_Tal vez no sea que no le guste ser besada, sino que __**no le guste ser besada por ti.**__"_ Replica sabiamente mi conciencia. Me separo de ella de inmediato, y me siento en el suelo, esperando un golpe, un grito o un reclamo, pero nada de eso sucede.

-Hermione…- Susurro.

Ella se levanta de mi lado con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me mira un momento en el que veo dolor en sus ojos y luego se aleja corriendo, mientras sus sollozos se clavan en mis oídos como una lenta tortura.

"_Un Malfoy nunca se siente culpable"_

Me levanto lentamente y en un arrebato de ira, pateo el tronco, como si éste tuviera la culpa de que Hermione estuviera llorando. Que maldita cosa hice mal?

No estoy enojado con ella. No. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Por qué? Por que siento que acabo de traicionar a la única persona que no me ve como una cuenta en Gringotts. Yo nunca había sentido culpa. Y que forma tan despiadadamente cruel de comenzar a hacerlo.

**

* * *

**

Lumos

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

_**Konnichiwa**__**!! **__Bueno, he aquí el capitulo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me dio. Personalmente no me gustó tanto, pero quiero sabes sus opiniones! Jeje… ya saben, (indirecta, indirecta)._

_Bueno, otra cosa que agregar es: __**GRACIAS**__!! Me hicieron feliz con sus reviews de este capi. Pasemos a contestarlos._

_**Nydia Hiragizawa.- M**uchas gracias por tu review- jeje... te compensè, aquí esta el beso que querías ver. Y la culpa que viene después... Je... ya verás por que le mandó ese relicario. Que bien que libraste todos los exámenes! Me da mucho gusto! xD Bueno, gracias y see you!!_

_**Camilooza Lunks.- **Hola!! jeje... si, solo falta que Draco sepa que ama a Hermione. Pero él piensa que solo es un arrebato causado por la situación! Ushh... ese niño, que le vamos a hacer? Jeje... gracias x tu review_

_**beautifly92.- **Konnichiwa!! Jeje... si, la faceta del Draco celoso me encanta... y más si no lo admite, tienes razón. Y Hermi ya lo aceptó, asi que... por que se puso así cuando la besó? mmm... no se. Y es la verdad, has sido una lectora constante y te agradesco! Nos vemos!_

_**Roxanne'92.- **Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Jeje... ya había pensado en reglas y ahora solo espero lo que me digan. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el regalo y que hayas dejado tu review! Me halagas con tus comentarios. Que bien que nos parescamos tanto! Quiero ser criminalista, y no me desaniman, pero mi novio dice que le preocupa mucho que me vayan a hacer algo o no se que... x eso. Si, soy muy deportista, y me encanta. Ya hice la aclaración sobre el tochito bandera en mi profile, si quieres saber. Yo no estoy tan obsesionada con vampiros ni hombres lobos, pero me gustan. El inframundo y sus habitantes simplemente me seducen sin control. La lectura es mi pasión, como notaste. Espero leer Crepusculo, pues me lo han recomendado mucho. Si, la música me gusta todo, y también me gusta MCR, especialmente la canción de Teenagers. Y añadiría a Within Temptation, que me fascina. Me da gusto que haya tantos parecido entre nosotras, aunque estes en España y yopie aki, sobre los personajes y compartimos un amor hacia Syaoran nnU. Y no te preocupes por lo largo! Al contrario, agradesco que te hayas tomado tu valioso tiempo para escribir sobre mi y leer sobre mi tambn. Ya ves que me encanta leer y si son reviews mucho más!! xD. Me alegraste el día, nos vemos!! Bye. bye! _

_**Mad Aristocrat.- **Hola!! Buen día!! Jeje... mi abogada favorita!! Muchas gracias por tu review, y continua pronto tu también**!!**_

_**Angie Granger.- **Hola!! Arigato por tu rev!! Si, yo tambiés espero seguir escribiendo mucho tiempo más. Sobre la historia... ya la tenía, pero no se por que ahora ya no aparece. Te avisaría luego si la vuelvo a encontrar. Sayonara! _

_**Chukii.- **Hola, mi lectora constante! Jeje... si, el amor es algo lindo... y por que llorará Herms, si lo quiere? Mmmm... no se... Si, yo espero estenar esa sección en cuanto la ignauguren, y me encantaría tu compañía!! Jeje... muchas gracias!! Bye, bye! _

_**-boonii.- **Mi amiga!! Jeje... muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia! Me da gusto que te vaya gustando, y si, mis papás deben creer que la compu me hace daño, xq cada vez stoy peor... Mmmm... a que te referías con las relaciones? Jeje... no ce, pero el capi lo hice de la culpa. Bueno, espero tus reviews y tu historia, oki?? Bye, bye! _

_He aquí las contestaciones. Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, me ha dicho que quisieran que hubiera más reglas (por que las hay, pero solo tenía pensado abracar las más relevantes y las que se fueran acomodando al curso de la historia), así que me gustaría que todos me dijeran si dejo solo 10 reglas o sigo con otras que he pensado. Lo que ustedes opinen será lo que haga! Y si hay más reglas, le tendría que cambiar el nombre al fic… no se, algo que abarque más. También pueden dejarme sus ideas para el titulo._

_Ah, y muchas gracias a **Nydia Hiragizawa, Arsa, Rozanne'92 y a ly-draco **por dejarme reviewsillo en el fic de __**Cobardes. **_

_Bueno, espero con ansias sus reviews, así que…_

_**Sayonara!! **_

**Travesura realizada**

**Nox**


	9. Regla No 8

**DISCLAIMER**.- JK. Rowling es la propietaria de los personajes de HP y yo solo los tomo prestados para desahogar mi retorcida imaginación.

**NOTA**.- Este capitulo tiene música. Es la canción "Valentine's Day" de Linkin Park. Comienza cuando Draco empieza a narrar. xD

* * *

Capitulo 9

Regla No. 8.- "Un Malfoy nunca se equivoca"

* * *

**NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER**

Como pudo? Como pudo? No entiendo!

Un beso. Un beso que me quema los labios, mientras me alejo de él, dejandolo sentado en el piso junto a la caldera de Hagrid… Un beso que me hizo llegar al cielo y bajar de nuevo de golpe. Un beso que fue solo un capricho de su mente…

Por que solo eso pudo haber sido para él. Estoy conciente de que soy un antónimo al ideal de chica que él busca y con las que siempre sale. Un antónimo de la chica ideal para él o cualquier otro. Tan solo con mi forma de vestir ahuyentaría a cualquiera.

"_Y si no?"_

Claro que es un capricho. Un insípido impulso que no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos, sino con la confusión del momento y la oportunidad. Solo fue un capricho momentáneo. Como podría aspirar yo a ser algo más?

Como podría pensar si quiera en tener una parte del corazón de Draco Malfoy? Solo soy una simple hija de muggles, Gryffindor y mejor amiga de sus enemigos declarados. Es completamente imposible.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que sé todo esto, una parte de mi sigue deseando sentir una mano enguantada sobre mi hombro, que me detenga y haga voltear a mirar a unos fríos ojos grises, mientras una voz que arrastra las palabras me cuenta un dulce cuento de hadas…

Pero no es más que eso. Un cuanto de hadas, que nunca se va a hacer realidad. Por que estoy entrando al vestíbulo y ninguna figura atlética y de rubios cabellos me ha seguido. Ningunos ojos grises me han derretido al encontrarse con los míos. Ninguna mano enguantada se ha posado sobre mi hombro, ni mucho menos he escuchado esa siseante voz junto a mi oído.

No. Solo escucho el viento y observo como las nubes se acercan al castillo, arremolinándose hasta crear una algodonosa capa gris en el cielo… reflejando mi estado de ánimo.

Una voz a mis espaldas me sorprende y me hace dar un respingo.

-Hermione?- Volteo hacia atrás, agradeciendo que mi flequillo tape mis ojos llorosos.- Te encuentras bien?

-Yo…- Tartamudeo. Si hay alguien que me comprendería, ese es mi mejor amigo de ojos verdes. O no?- Harry… es que…

-Vamos adentro.- Me interrumpe. Posa un brazo sobre mis hombros, me adentra al vestíbulo, y mientras subimos las escaleras, la cálida amistad de Harry, me conforta un poco.

Caminamos un rato en silencio. Gracias al cielo mi amigo no viene con Ron, pues si no, no sabría que hacer. Hablando de eso…

-Y Ron?- Pregunto.

-Con Hagrid. Estaban muy entretenidos hablando de Dragones y de los Chudley Cannons. Yo salí de ahí por que te vi por la ventana corriendo.

-Harry…- Susurró, para después dejar de caminar.

Mi mejor amigo también deja de caminar y voltea a mirarme. Me dedica una sonrisa tierna y levanta mi mentón para que yo pueda observar sus hermosas esmeraldas.

-No te preocupes.- Me dice. Harry es un chico de pocas palabras, pero tiene la habilidad de transmitirte todos sus sentimientos en ellas.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, mientras él me da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Creo que al final de todo, si tendré que darle una larga explicación…

-Sabía que sucedería todo esto…- Susurra, haciendo que yo abra los ojos con sorpresa y me separe con brusquedad del abrazo.

-Qué?- Pregunto.

-Hermione…- Me mira a los ojos, dándome a entender que tengo su eterna amistad.- Tal vez no tenga tu extraordinaria capacidad mental, pero no soy ciego. Algo te ha estado sucediendo desde antes de Navidad.

-Y… por que lo dices?- Pregunto, mordiéndome el labio inferior y jugando con mis dedos. La decepción de hace un momento es dejada de lado para instalar al nerviosismo y el miedo.

-Crees que no noté tu sonrisa cada que llegabas de la biblioteca después de hacer los deberes? Crees que de verdad no notaba que tu semblante se iluminaba después de cada clase de Aritmancia?- Me preguntó con un tono tierno.

De verdad que debo verme estúpida, pero no puedo evitar que mi boca se entreabra por la sorpresa. Harry sigue mirándome, pero para mi alivio, su mirada no es acusadora, sino seria y comprensiva.

-Además de que traes puesta una capa con el escudo de Slytherin y el nombre Draco Malfoy bordado.

-Uh… lo que… Harry… yo…- Comienzo a tartamudear. Es verdad. No me he quitado la capa de Draco. Seré estúpida…

-Sabes que no me tienes que explicar nada. Yo solo espero que tu buen juicio de resultados positivos. Pero como puedo notar que por ahora no los tiene, quiero que sepas que siempre cuantas conmigo.

-Aún si tienes que llamar "cuñado" a Malfoy?- Pregunto tímidamente. Su boca se desencaja un poco ante mi declaración, pero se compone y muestra una sonrisa resignada.

-Que sucedió, Hermione?- Me pregunta, ahora mostrando su cara seria y concentrada. Este chico es muy, muy polifacético.

Miro hacia el piso. Nunca me había percatado que tan interesante puede ser durante una situación vergonzosa…

-Ven…- Le digo con un suspiro resignado. Lo jalo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la sala común.

Si, definitivamente una explicación muy larga y un par de _Petrificus Totalus_ van a ser necesarios durante la próxima hora si quiero evitar que Harry descuartice al hurón albino…

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

"_**My in**__**sides all turn to ash**_

_**So slow**_

_**And blew away as I collapsed**_

_**So cold…"**_

Perfecto… Simple y sencillamente perfecto. Mi entumecido trasero esta helado y mojado, aguantándome las ganas de ir tras ella. Por que no voy? Simplemente por que no. Por que no tengo una maldita idea de lo que me pasa.

Ni una estúpida idea de que es este hormigueo en la boca del estomago cuando rozo su piel contra la mía. Ni por que ese sabor tan dulce cuando la besé.

"…_**A black wind took them **__**away**_

_**From sight**_

_**Another darkness over day**_

_**That night…"**_

Sin pensarlo, paso mi legua por mis amoratados labios. Ahora que lo pienso, se llevó mi capa… No importa. Se la regalo. Le regalaría toda mi ropa si con eso me perdonara…

Pero no es tan superficial como para hacer eso. Y yo no soy tan estúpido como para intentar comprarla con regalos.

"…_**And the clouds above move closer**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…"**_

Me levanto cuando noto que comienza a nevar un poco. Por Merlín! Que el mundo está en mi contra? Incluso el clima se puso de acuerdo para hacerme sentir miserable. Genial…

Y para colmo de males, sigo sintiendo esa sensación de culpa mezclada con regocijo en el estomago. Tengo que aclarar lo que me sucede. Y a mi parecer, solo puedo hacerlo mediante la comparación.

"…_**I used to be my own protection**_

_**But not now**_

_**Because my path has lost direction**_

_**Somehow…"**_

Corro entre la nieve, para llegar al Castillo. Ésta debe ser solo una suave nevada, pero me dificulta un poco el paso, aunado a que sin mi capa puedo coger una neumonía. Pero eso es lo de menos, si quiero aclarar este peso en mi estómago.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta las mazmorras. Llego hasta mi sala común.

-Poción Multijugos.- Digo, para abrir la puerta de piedra.

"…_**A black wind took you away**_

_**From sight**_

_**Another darkness over day**_

_**That night…"**_

Entro precipitadamente. Observo la sala rápidamente y no puedo evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación. Por que cuando necesitas algo nunca lo encuentras? En la sala común solo hay tres mocosos de tercero y Blaise, que está… ¿leyendo?

Oh, por Merlín, esto si que es interesante…

"…_**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…"  
**_

-Blaise?- Digo con voz seca, acercándome al sillón. Él da un respingo y cierra el libro con brusquedad.- Por que no estás con alguna de tus conquistas? Digo… es San Valentín, no?

Me mira con el seño fruncido, para después esbozar una sonrisa incómoda.

-Y tú?- Me pregunta. Wow, este chico si que es sorprendente cuando quiere. Pero meditándolo bien… es cierto. Por que no invité a nadie hoy? Más bien… por qué durante tres meses no me he visto con ninguna chica?- No es obvio que estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú?

-Yo?- Pregunto extrañado. No creo que esté aquí por que besó a su mejor amiga y quiera aclarar lo que siente… o si?

"…_**So now you'**__**re gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone..."**_

Bien, he de admitirlo… nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin una chica y mucho menos había pasado un San Valentín sin una cita.

"…_**On a valentine's day  
On a valentine's day  
On a valentine's day  
On a valentine'**__**s day…"  
**_

-No te has dado cuenta…- Susurra Blaise, para después pararse de sillón donde estaba leyendo.

-De que?- Pregunto. Definitivamente Zabini esta de lo más extraño…

No me contesta y camina hasta las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios.

"…_**I used to be my own protection**_

_**But not now**_

_**Because my mind has lost direction**_

_**Somehow…"**_

-Solo espero que cuando lo hagas no sea tarde, Malfoy.- Comenta, para después subir con paso rápido hasta el dormitorio de séptimo año.

Que le sucede a ese tipo? Luego pienso en eso. Ahora necesito aclarar algo mucho más importante. Miro mi reloj de pulsera. Han pasado cuarenta y tres minutos desde que la besé, y sigo con este maldito sabor a miel en la boca. Es definitivo. Algo no esta bien aquí.

"…_**I used to be my own protection**_

_**But not now**_

_**Because my mind has lost direction**_

_**Somehow…"**_

Subo a mi habitación y cojo otra capa de invierno. Después, salgo de mi sala común, para ir a buscar alguien que me ayude con esta simple comparación.

Me quedo parado en el vestíbulo. Es casi hora de la cena… tiene que haber alguna chica en el vestíbulo, por Merlín!

…

…

Al fin! Después de cuatro minutos parado aquí como idiota, aparece una Ravenclaw que va caminando sola. Me acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo. Ella me mira sorprendida con unos ojos verdes que no tienen nada que ver con los ambarinos de Hermione. Su largo cabello negro cae con gracia hasta su cintura, a diferencia del de la Gryffindor, que llega hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros.

Maldita sea… que hago observando a esta chica que me mira con una sonrisa tímida? Y peor aún… que hago comparándola con Hermione? Simplemente la tomo por los hombros y junto mis labios en los de ella.

"_**Error, Malfoy…" **_Susurra una vocecita en mi cabeza, parecida a la que sale de los perfectos labios de cierta leona. Prefiero ignorarla.

No se como se llama la chica que beso, pero no me importa. Solo se que este beso no llega ni a los talones del que le di a mi amiga hace casi una hora. La beso con furia, tratando de encontrar el dulce sabor a miel de Hermione en la boca de ella. Trato de sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago… trato de sentir las cosas que solo Hermione me ha hecho sentir.

Pero no puedo.

Éstos labios desconocidos son fríos, demasiado delgados, repletos de lápiz labial… no hay punto de comparación.

_Crash!_

Un ruido me distrae y me hace voltear bruscamente la cabeza. Observo dos siluetas paradas en la base de las escaleras, observando el beso que le estaba dando a la Ravenclaw. Una tiene lentes y el cabello alborotado. Y la otra…

"_Alguien puede tener tan mala suerte?" _replica mi conciencia, sin poderlo creer.

Hermione Granger me ve con ojos inexpresivos, sin levantar lo que sea que hubiera traído en las manos y que ya pasó a mejor vida. Me separo de la Ravenclaw y ella solo me mira. Potter me fulmina con los ojos y pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de **mi** castaña.

Puedo observar como Potty le dice algo al oído, que hace que ella asienta y camine hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena. Ni siquiera me volteó a ver antes de cruzar el umbral del comedor.

Volteo a ver a la chica que está a mi lado con frialdad. Ella se asusta un poco y da un paso hacia atrás.

-Piérdete.- Le digo antes de girar sobre mis talones y dirigirme al Gran Comedor.

No se a donde fue ni me interesa. Solo quiero desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra o volver en el tiempo para deshacer ese insípido beso con la chica pelinegra.

_Un Malfoy nunca se equivoca? Dime eso a mí… _

"_**Ese fue el peor error que pudiste cometer, Draco…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lumos

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_

_Konnichipuu!!__** Gracias, gracias, gracias!! **__Jeje… vamos de 8 reviews x capitulo!! Antes que nada… no me gustó mucho como quedó el capi, así que entenderé si bajan los reviews. Espero de todo corazón no descepacionarlos tanto._

_Reviews? Aquí esta la contestación._

_**Beautyfly92.- **__Zehh!! Se han besado. Y si, has acertado en lo que piensa Hermione. Espero que te haya gustado._

_**Mad Aristocrat.- **__¡Mad para presidenta! Jaja… tienes mi voto asegurado! Sobre todo con esa campaña política tan sexy! Mmm… si, yo también quiero una capa Sly protegiendome del frío! Espero que te la pases bien y actualices pronto!_

_**-bonii.- **__Hey!! Si, no le atinaste, pero espero que de todos modos te haya gustado este raro primer beso… y creo que a Draco se le complicó el asunto. Será Hermione rencorosa? No se…Espero que luego me pases tu historia, xq me gusto! Ah, y no m pude conecta, xq stoy castigada… ;( Gomen nasai! Bno, see you!_

_**Camilooza Lunks.- **__Fantastico? Huy, me emocionó tu rev! Ya ves lo que le pasó a Hermione… y la tontería que hizo Draco… Alguna vez será un capi sin problemas? No se…Jeje… espero que te guste!_

_**Nydia Hiragizawa.- **__Konnichiwa! Gracias por tus coments! Jeje… a kien no le gustaría que Draco la besara. Pero ya ves… Hermione es rara. Creo que si voy a alargar el fic, pero no le voy a cambiar el nombre, xq sería un poko complicado. Muchas gracias por tu opinión! En serio k me hace feliz! ) Arigato!!_

_**Elhora.- **__Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí la continuación. Ya ves xq llora Hermi… hay, es q esa niña en complicada… xD jaja, pero es perfecta para Draco! Gracias y luego nos leemos! _

_**Angie Granger.- **____ Me has hecho sonrojar! Que gusto que consideres así la historia! Muchas gracias y nos leemos!_

_**Roxanne'92.- **__Hola!! Si, acertaste… solo que Draco cometió lo pero que pudo haber hecho… uy, que se le hará a ese niño? Voy a seguir tu consejo y alargaré el fic un poco más, pero dejaré el nombre así. Gracias x el tip, además q sería muy complicado cambiar d nombre y eso… Quieres ser psicóloga en el Ejercito del Aire? Wow, eso es muy interesante! Espero que logres tus propósitos! Yo apenas tengo 14 xD pero bueno, nos parecemos mucho! Me da gusto que te haya gustado (valga la redundancia) y espero verte x aquí otra vez! Sayonara!_

_Hay, me da tanto gusto responder reviews! Bueno, acerca del fic, me he convencido a alargarlo un poco más, pero no demaciado, xq siento que perdería la esencia. Unas reglas más y un epílogo es lo que tengo planeado. Espero no defraudarlos! Ah, y disculpen la demora, pero la inspiración no llegaba… ;(_

_Gracias y espero sus reviews! Arigato!_

_Sayonara _

_**Travesura realizada**_

_**Nox**_


	10. Regla No 9

Capitulo 10

Regla No. 9.- Un Malfoy nunca ignora su orgullo.

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Hermione me ignora y se va con sus amigos. Me siento en mi silla, fastidiado. Hace eso desde hace cuatro días. Tiene que ignorarme tan drásticamente? Y para acabar de arruinar mi vida… no nos han puesto deberes en ninguna clase. Es que el maldito mundo está en mi contra?

Me levanto, salgo de la mazmorra de pociones y camino hacia el patio de la escuela. Una rubia de Ravenclaw cuyo nombre no recuerdo me sigue y se sienta detrás del lugar que elegí para "descansar".

- Estas tenso, Dragón… yo podría desestresarte…- Me dice en el oído, mientras masajea de una forma insinuadora pero nada agradable mis hombros.

La miro a la cara con una mirada que congelaría al mismo Infierno. Ella retrocede un poco, pero continúa mirándome de forma insinuante. Sus ojos verdes chocan con los míos. Maldita sea…

Si hace un año esta chica se hubiera acercado a mí como ahora, diez minutos después estaríamos en algún aula vacía. Pero ahora no. Maldita Hermione! Que me hizo? Su amistad es mortífera… ya solo veo un esbozo del Draco Malfoy que alguna vez fui. Y todo es por su culpa.

- Piérdete.- Le digo. Ella me mira un poco ofendida, pero al ver la frialdad que emano, se aleja entre la gente que disfruta del recreo.

Pero… estoy haciendo lo correcto? Esta bien dejar todo en lo que alguna vez creí solo por una "amistad" que ahora ninguno de los dos tiene el valor de defender?

Bufo un poco y me levanto del pasto donde estoy sentado. Que le pasa a mi cabeza? Siempre me había enorgullecido de actuar frío y calculador. Si, y normalmente lo sigo haciendo, pero… cuando estoy junto a ella, su aroma me atonta y me pierdo. Esto no es normal!

Sé perfectamente como me califica cada alumno en Hogwarts: elitista, racista, superficial, egocéntrico, orgulloso y ególatra. Si, lo se, y no me ofende, porque lo soy. Soy perfectamente conciente que soy así y eso no veo razón para que cambie. Va en mi esencia.

Va en mi apellido.

Y sin embargo… _"Hermione…"_

Camino un poco, advirtiendo que las clases deben comenzar pronto. Me toca… Herbología.

Después de unos segundos, la figura de un chico llega a mi lado.

-Y bien, Malfoy?- Me pregunta, con una ceja levantada.- Fue muy tarde?

-Habla claro o púdrete, Zabini…- Le contesto, de malos modos. No estoy de humor como para aguantar sus insinuaciones.

-Que si te diste cuenta muy tarde de que Granger te gusta.- Contesta con simpleza.

Me quedo helado. Me detengo y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

-Que dijiste?- Susurro, observándolo con los ojos como platos.- Trabajar con Potter te está afectando, Zabini. Tal parece que la estupidez se contagia.

-Quizás. Pero eso no me impide darme cuenta que te sientes atraído hacia ella.- Me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tomaste demasiado whisky de fuego, Blaise.- Comento, para caminar de nuevo con pasos despreocupados.- Ya perdiste tu única neurona funcional.

-Pareces muy relajado.

-Hay algo por lo cual preocuparme?- Me mira con su estúpida cara de _"Yo no soy el del problema, tú sí"_.- Entonces estoy despreocupado.

¡Ja! Como si en este momento conociera el significado de la palabra despreocupado! Pero aún así, lo que siento hacia Hermione no es atracción. Verdad? No, definitivamente no.

Que cada vez tenga que verla más a menudo para estar tranquilo, no significa que me guste. Que tenga que atraer su atención a como de lugar, no es por que me guste. Que cada vez necesito oler su sutil aroma a miel más a menudo no es que me guste. Que sus labios haya sido los más perfectos y adictivos que haya probado no significa que me atraiga, ni mucho menos que la quiera. Verdad? Verdad?

No, claro que no. Solo es…

-Que mierda es?- Me pregunto en voz alta.

-Vamos, Malfoy. La leoncita no está nada mal.- Me trata de animar Blaise.

-Cierra la boca, Zabini, si no quieres que te la rompa a lo muggle.- Farfullo.

-Por que ese humor, Draco? Mmm… has notado que Herbología no nos toca con los Gryffindors?- Comenta Blaise, con cinismo.

-Solo te lo voy a advertir una vez más, Zabini.- Lo amenazo, mientras lo apunto bruscamente con la varita.- Cierra el pico o te lo cierro yo.

Llegamos hasta la clase de Herbología, donde, entre _Tentacula Venenosas, _trato de decidir a que bando apostar.

Mi orgullo? O mi amistad?

* * *

-No está.- Susurro para mí mismo, pero Pansy me alcanza a escuchar.

-Quien no está, amor?- Me pregunta con melosidad.

-Nadie que te interese, Pansy. Y sabes que no soy tu amor, ni tu corazoncito ni ningún otro ridículo sobrenombre que me quieras poner. Entendido?- Le digo, sin dirigirle ni una mirada, pero con la autoridad que se me otorga por ser el Príncipe de mi casa.- De hecho, no soy nada tuyo.

No dice nada, y estoy casi seguro que lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas. Pero no me interesa. Soy así y _nadie _lo va a cambiar.

"_Seguro?"_

Observo de nuevo el Gran Comedor desde mi mesa y noto la ausencia de una melena castaña en la mesa Gryffindoriana, junto con sus inseparables guardianes. Blaise posa sus ojos en los míos y luego me hace una indicación con la cabeza para que voltee de nuevo hacia la puerta. Cuando lo hago, veo llegar al hijo pródigo de Gryffindor, en medio de Hermione y la comadreja.

"_Tu orgullo o tu amistad?"_

Maldita conciencia, no te puedes mantener callada por un rato?

Suspiro un poco y revuelvo la comida de mi plato. Alguien podría tener hambre en esta situación? Levanto la cabeza y observo que Hermione tampoco ha probado bocado. Su vista está fija en su plato. Tal vez en serio la lastimé…

"_Tú nunca prometiste nada. Ninguna otra chica se hubiera puesto así, si te conocen."_

Pero ella no es ninguna otra chica, verdad? Al menos, no lo es para mí.

Bien, tal vez, solo tal vez, Hermione me atrae UN POCO. Solo un poco, solo eso. Pero… alguien me puede culpar? Después de haber probado esos adictivos labios, no creo que nadie se pueda resistir. Eso supongo yo…

Y después de seguir pensando eso, creo que ya no queda duda, o si? Bueno, al menos ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Me levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Harry y Ron. Salimos los tres juntos y caminamos lentamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Me despido de ellos y subo a mi habitación.

Me dejo caer en mi cama. Ni Lavender ni Parvati están aquí, así que puedo llorar todo lo que quiera.

Y sin embargo, ninguna lágrima saldrá de mis ojos. Por que? Por que lo prometí. A mi misma y a Harry. No voy a llorar.

No voy a llorar, ni siquiera por que me siento como una cualquiera, ni por que el recuerdo de verlo besándose con Lizette Humps me cree un hueco en el pecho. No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar ni siquiera por que lo sigo amando igual o más que antes…

No, no, no…

Malditas promesas que no podemos cumplir. Maldita lágrima traicionera que se resbala por mi cara, reflejando mis sentimientos. Maldito el día en que me perdí en esos ojos grises. Y sobre todo, maldito el amor que crece en mí.

Por que tal vez mi corazón esté hecho pedazos, pero sigo amando a Draco Malfoy con cada uno de ellos. Y duele demasiado.

Me cubro la cara con las manos y cierro los ojos, para tratar que Morfeo me acurruque en sus dominios, para dejar de pensar en dos ojos mercurio, para no amarlo. Para que deje de doler.

Cómo regresar a esos días donde solo importaban las notas en la escuela, mis amigos y una que otra aventura en contra de las Artes Oscuras? Como regresar al tiempo hasta donde todavía creía en los cuentos de hadas, en los príncipes azules, y en los finales felices?

Ya no soy una niña, pero como me gustaría volver a serlo. Para volver a odiar esos ojos grises, para recordar con burla al hurón albino… para perderme en mi burbuja de perfección, de estudios y de amistad. Solo eso.

-Vete…- Susurro, para mi misma. Quiero que se vaya de mí. De mi mente, de mi corazón. Quiero que Draco Malfoy abandone cualquier pensamiento mío. Quiero que me devuelva todo lo que le entregué.

Un toque en la ventana me sobresalta. Me levanto de un salto y limpio el camino de la única lágrima que derramé. Trato de poner mi más convincente sonrisa, pero solo sale una mueca hueca. Camino hacia la ventana.

Esperen. _Ventana?_

Es imposible. Estamos en la segunda torre más alta del castillo, no puede haber nadie en la ventana, o si?

-Estoy delirando…- Me digo a mi misma, para alejarme lentamente del marco.

Pero de nuevo ese sutil golpeteo se escucha. Definitivamente es real, no estoy loca. Al menos eso creo.

Llego de nuevo hasta la ventana y miro hacia fuera. No veo mucho, pues está muy oscuro… abro la ventana y me asomo un poco. El aire frío golpea mi nariz, mientras escudriño el paisaje.

-Pensé que nunca abrirías.- Me dice una voz debajo de la ventana.

Me quedo en estado de shok.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy está debajo del marco de mi ventana, observándome encima de su escoba, mientras se eleva lentamente para quedar a mi altura. La luna llena lanza su brillo, dándole de lleno en la cara, haciendo brillar sus ojos mercurio.

Hermione…- Solo veo sus labios moverse, deletreando mí nombre. Definitivamente estoy delirando.

O no?

**

* * *

**

°°Lumos°°

**°°Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas°°**

_AH!! Si, lo se, una reverenda porquería… Les juro que lo intenté, lo reescribí 3 veces y salió esto. Lamento la demora y espero que sepan perdonarme por semejante atrocidad._

_Ahora si, los reviews que me hicieron feliz!! (El anterior es el capi con mas revs, aunque no considero que haya sido muy bueno n.n)_

_**Tushett.- **__Hola! Si, a veces me paso de mala… espero que te siga gustando! n.n!!__**Camilloza Lunks.- **__Si, Draco esta a veces muy loco, o algo así… Que bueno que te gustó Harry! Tenía que hacerlo comprensivo, o sería una tragedia griega para Hermione! °.°! __**beautifly92.- **__Jeje Hola! Mmmm… creo que Draco se saltó el protocolo de Harry y llegó directamente a la jefa y señora. Em… no creo que vaya a hacer solo 10 reglas, pero espero que te gusten de todos modos.__** Fanpotterfics.- **__Nueva lectora!! Gracias x tu rev! M… no, la verdad no creo que ponga lemmon, siento que no es mi estilo. Igual y pongo lemmon en otro fic TRo(que ya tengo alguno que otro en mente, igual que uno que estoy escribiendo con una amiga) En fin, espero que te guste! __**Emmadrake.- **__Otra lectora nueva! Muchas gracias por tu review. En serio te lo leiste de rapidazo? Genial! N.n!! __**Roxanne'92.- **__Konnichiwa!! Espero que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, yo tembien estoy en exámenes! Te deseo muchos éxitos. Gracias por leer y x el rev!! __**Chukii.- **__Holis!! Jeje… no te preocupes, yo también me meto mucho en una lectura si me gusta mucho! Uf… no te puedo decir si me gusta Crepúsculo o no, pues NO LO HE LEIDO! Puedes creerlo? Mi padre no me quiere comprar más libros por ahora y no lo consigo descargado! Me estoy desesperando, pues me lo han recomendado muchísimo! En fin, si, Draco o tiene muy mala suerte o alguien le hizo mal de ojo… Gracias y cuidate! __**Elhora.- **__Si, Hermione es rarita!! Oh, si, yo también _

_quiero calentar sus labios (o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo no pienses mal) Uy, si, como odio a esa perja de H/C Jeje… espero que si se alarge, no mucho, pero si algo más. Y mientras haya lectoras como tú, espero poder escribir algo medianamente decente (exceptuando esto de acá arriba)… Gracias y see you!!_

_Mil gracias x los 9 reviews! _

_**NOTA.- Voy a alargar un poco más el fic, así que no serán solo 10 reglas (aunque no le cambie el nombre) okie? Espero que les gusten!**_

_Ahora si, muchas gracias y nos vemos luego!!_

_Sayonara _


	11. Rergla 10

Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Regla No. 10.- Un Malfoy nunca pide perdón.

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

"_**Let me apologize to begin with**_

_**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**_

_**But trying to genuine, was harder than it seemed**_

_**And somehow I've got caught in between…"**_

Cuando me recupero del shok en el que caí, me alejo bruscamente de la ventana, no sin antes cerrarla de un golpe.

-Vamos, Hermione…- Escucho su voz gritando desde afuera. Esta loco? Quiere que todo el mundo se entere?- Sabes que puedo abrir la ventana a la fuerza y esta vez me vas a escuchar, quieras o no.

"…_**Let me apologize to begin with**_

_**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**_

_**But trying to be someone else, was harder than it seemed**_

_**And somehow I've got caught in between…"**_

Oh, si. Lo conozco y sé que es capaz de eso y de más. Pero… lo que no entiendo es… como es que un Slytherin, específicamente el Slytherin por excelencia, un Malfoy, pudo vencer su orgullo en tal grado que vino a la torre de Gryffindor para que lo escuchara?

Le importará tanto?

"…_**Between my pride and my promise**_

_**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**But things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worst than one is none…"**_

Abro con lentitud la ventana, mientras él sigue flotando suavemente en su escoba negra. De un ágil salto, llega hasta el alfeizar de mi ventana, y entra por ella, al tiempo que yo me alejo de la misma. Observo como deja su escoba en el suelo con suavidad.

Me mira con sus penetrantes ojos mercurio.

-Que quieres?- Le pregunto, tratando de que mi voz no suene como una súplica.

Se acerca lentamente a mí. Yo voy retrocediendo, hasta que choco con mi cama, y me veo atrapada, frente a Draco.

Él estira su mano y roza mi cuello, para tomar con delicadeza el relicario que me regaló.

-Todavía lo conservas.- Susurra. No tiene otra cosa que decir?

"…_**Let me apologize to begin with**_

_**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**_

_**But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed**_

_**And somehow I got caught up in between…"**_

-Es mío.- Contesto de malos modos.

-Lo se.- Contesta con simpleza, observándolo. Le da la vuelta y recorre con su dedo la inmaculada y elegante M que tiene gravada.- Sabes lo que significa esta letra?

-Que tu egocentrismo es tan grande que tienes que dejar en claro que tú me lo diste?- Pregunto con ironía.

-Casi.- Contesta, sorprendiéndome.- Éste relicario ha pertenecido a mi familia durante varias generaciones, Hermione. Y yo te lo quise dar a ti.

Me quedo helada.

"…_**Between my pride and my promise**_

_**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none…"**_

-En… en serio?- Tartamudeo. Asiente como respuesta.- Por qué?

Se queda callado un momento.

-No lo se, Hermione.- Contesta, mirándome a los ojos.- Pero no es obvio que eres lo suficientemente importante como para que yo haga esto?

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa. _Importante?_

"…_**And I cannot explain to you**_

_**In anything I say or do or plan**_

_**Fear is not afraid of you**_

_**But guilt's a language you can understand…"**_

-Pero no parecía que fuera tan importante cuando te vi besándote con Lizette Humps, verdad?- Le reclamo, enfadada y dolida.

-Eso fue un maldito error, Hermione.- Replica, tomándome por la muñeca.

-No, Malfoy!- Le contesto, perdiendo la paciencia y soltándome.- El error fue que me besaras detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid! Ese fue el maldito error!

-Si ese fue un error, no me arrepiento.- Me contesta, directamente, sin rodeos, dejándome atónita.- No ves que me importas?

-Demuéstralo!- Lo reto.

"…_**I cannot explain to you**_

_**In anything I say or do**_

_**But hope the actions speak the words they can…"**_

Me toma sorpresivamente por los hombros y acerca su boca a la mía. Sus suaves labios rozan los míos en un tierno beso que no pretende llegar a más. Solo es un casto beso en los labios, incorruptible, honesto y puro. Un roce que despertó en mí los más profundos sentimientos que guardo hacia él.

Se separa después de unos segundos.

"…_**For my pride and my promise**_

_**For my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that'**__**s worse than one is…"**_

-Ves?- Susurra, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

Me siento silenciosamente en la cama. Trato de procesar toda la información recibida hacía unos momentos.

-Hermione, no te puedo pedir que me veas como yo te veo.- Me mira a los ojos.- Me gustas. Más que ninguna otra chica hasta ahora.

Mis ojos se abren todavía más. Le gusto?

"_Gustar no es lo mismo que querer… No es lo que tú sientes. Gustar es solo atracción"_

Y eso importa? Es algo. Al menos sé que no le soy indiferente.

"…_**Pride and my promise**_

_**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**_

_**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none**_

_**The only thing that's worse than one is none."**_

Se aleja lentamente y agarra de nuevo su escoba.

-Solo quería que lo supieras.- Comenta, abriendo la ventana.- Perdón por todo, Hermione.

"_Perdón…" _Esa palabra existe en el vocabulario Malfoy? Y la está diciendo frente a mí? _Para_ mí?

Me acerco rápidamente a él. Tal vez solo le guste, tal vez sea una simple atracción… pero, tal vez, creo que realmente _le importo…_

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Listo. Ya lo dije. Solo dos palabras. _Me gustas. _Por que son tan difíciles de decir, cuando es verdad? Rectifico… yo sí las había dicho muchas veces. Más de las que cualquiera se imaginaría. Pero ninguna vez había sido tan difícil como decírselo a Hermione.

Por que?

Ni yo lo sé. Creo que puede ser por temor a su reacción (algo que nunca en mi vida me había preocupado, pues siempre había pensado que todas caerían a mis pies con una sonrisa), o por que ella no es cualquier otra, no es como todas. O tal vez es por que ni yo mismo me lo había reconocido…

Y también hice algo que nunca antes había hecho… _Perdón. _Ahora solo depende de ella.

Abro la ventana de esta extraña habitación Gryffindoriana. Estoy por montarme en mi escoba y subir al alfeizar, cuando siento una tierna voz y una mano que me detiene con timidez.

-Que dijiste?- Susurra Hermione a mis espaldas.

-No me hagas repetirlo, Hermione.- Contesto, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Está bien que lo haya dicho, pero también me queda bastante orgullo como para andar diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos.

Siento como sus frágiles brazos rodean mi cuerpo, llenándolo de una embriagante calidez de la cual no quiero separarme. Volteo a verla y observo que tiene sus ojos húmedos; recarga su cara en mi pecho, respirando lentamente.

Se separa un poco y me mira a los ojos.

-Draco… gracias.- Susurra, para después bajar la vista.

Acaricio lentamente su espalda. Tal vez frente a todo Hogwarts sea un elitista, egocentrista, déspota, presumido, etcétera… y sí. Lo soy y me gusta ser así. Con todo Hogwarts. Con todo Hogwarts excepto con la castaña que tengo entre brazos.

Maldita sea! Que me hizo?

-Draco… yo…- Se separa completamente. En sus ojos veo un brillo de ansiedad que no había notado…

"_Desde cuando lees los ojos?"_

La miro interrogante. Ella suspira profundamente.

-Yo…- Comienza.

-Hermione! Estás ahí?- Una voz detrás de la puerta la interrumpe y rompe la paz del momento.

Mira con ojos desorbitados la puerta.

-Es Ginny. Vete! Luego hablamos…- Susurra, para después gritar.- Permíteme, Ginny estoy en… en… en el baño!- Tengo que ahogar una risotada por su ocurrencia, mientras tomo mi escoba y salto al alfeizar.

-Oh… lo siento.- Escucho a la pequeña comadreja disculparse.

-Adiós.- Susurra, mientras asiento con la cabeza.

Me monto en mi escoba y vuelo lentamente hasta el suelo, cerca de la entrada del vestíbulo. De un salto, bajo de mi escoba y miro hacia la ya lejana torre de Gryffindor.

-Observando lo que nunca podrás tener, Malfoy?- Pregunta una voz detrás de mí.

Volteo y encuentro a Harry Potter, parado frente a mí, cual león con su presa, observándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Algún problema con eso?- Pregunto, pasando a su lado.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de que todo se vuelva negro, es el puño de Potty acercandose a toda velocidad hacia mi cara.

* * *

Lo primero que puedo ver después de esa insistente oscuridad que me tenía atrapado, son los zapatos de Harry-soy-un-maldito-santo-y-no-rompo-un-plato-Potter. No sabía que ese niñato tuviera esa fuerza al pelear a lo muggle (o, en su defecto, que yo tuviera tan pocos reflejos).

Siento que algo escurre por mi labio. Levanto lentamente mi mano y lo toco, para notar la sangre espesa y caliente que brota de él.

-Solo te digo una cosa, Malfoy…- Dice la inconfundible voz de ese cuatro ojos.- Vuelves a hacer sufrir a Hermione, y un golpe va a ser lo mínimo que vas a sufrir.

Me paro de un salto, dispuesto a devolver el maldito puñetazo que me propinó, pero él "valiente" Gryffindor, ya se va acercando hacia el vestíbulo.

Juro por mi madre que si no lo hechizo por la espalda, es solo porque acabo de recuperar hace unos minutos la amistad de cierta amiga suya que en estos momentos debe estar platicando animadamente con la pelirroja comadreja.

Lanzo un bufido de furia e indignación cuando lo veo desaparecer. Mi escoba esta tendida a un lado mío, mientras yo observo con detenimiento y enojo el castillo.

Sin quererlo, mi vista se desvía un momento hacia cierta torre donde una pequeña habitación que conozco apaga su luz. Hago una mueca de inconformidad y camino hacia mi sala común.

-Basilisco.- Susurro, todavía con furia contenida.

Un bastante conocido (y demasiado fastidioso) chico llega hasta donde estoy yo.

-Ya?- Me pregunta Blaise.

-Por una maldita vez en tu vida puedes hablar claro y no hacer como si lo supieras todo?- Pregunto con enojo.

-Una respuesta inesperada, Malfoy?- Comenta con cinismo.

-Y la pregunta era…?- Digo, mientras me dejo caer en el sillón negro, dejando mi escoba prolijamente acomodada junto a mí.

-Oh… no lo se, Malfoy.- Contesta él, sentándose frente a mí.- Un Malfoy pregunta antes? Bueno, supongo que un par de besos y las palabras están de más, o no?

-Mira, Zabini…- Digo, con una amenaza velada.

-Bien, bien…- Se recarga cómodamente en el respaldo, mientras yo estrujo el descansa brazos con mis dedos.- Y ese moretón?- Cambia de tema, rápidamente.

-Esto?- Pregunto, señalándome la cara.- Un pequeño percance.

-Como digas, Malfoy…- Susurra él, rodando los ojos. Sonrío de lado.

Si la amistad de Hermione Granger me hace débil, tengo que esforzarme para que nadie lo note. Para seguir siendo el mismo Draco de siempre, el frío, inexpresivo, irónico y arrogante de siempre.

Que buena imagen tengo de mí, verdad?

Bueno, yo _nunca _escondo las cosas _evidentes_. Por ejemplo, hoy. Le dije a Hermione Granger que me gustaba. Si, bien. Me gusta. Y? Eso no debe significar mucho más. Eso _**no **__significa__** NADA **__más_**.**

Claro que no… que estupidez, pensar eso. Verdad? Claro que sí. Así como le dije a la Gryffindor cuando jugábamos a ese "jueguito" de verdades. _Yo nunca me he enamorado_. Amor? Si, claro. Eso es un juego de niños. Estoy seguro…

-Malfoy! Despierta!- Escucho una voz cerca de mí.- Te quedaste idiotizado.

-Uh?- Parpadeo un par de veces y lo primero que veo son los ojos de Blaise Zabini frente a mi cara, escudriñándome con suspicacia.

-Pareces enamorado…- Suspira y sube hacia su dormitorio.

Arrojo un libro que esta cerca del sillón hacia las escaleras, después de procesar lo que me había dicho. Lástima que el moreno ya había subido por ellas.

Lanzo un largo bostezo. Ahora que lo pienso, me merezco una muy buena visita al país de Morfeo. Al fin y al cabo, no he dormido bien en cuatro días.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, quiero que en mis sueños me persigan dos hermosas orbes ámbares.

**

* * *

**

Lumos

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

_Hola!! __O.O Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!! __No puedo creerlo!! 12 reviews!! Oh, por Merlín!!_

_Gracias, gracias, gracias. A pesar de q el anterior no siento que haya sido mucho. Me gusta más este, especialmente por el reto de Hermione para que se lo demostrara. Siento que puse una vivencia especial ahí._

_Pero bueno, responderé a sus increíbles reviews!_

_**Dark.Lilith MP.- **__Me gusta tu nick! Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte por aquí de nuevo!_

_**Camilooza Lunks.- **__Oh, Lo siento, espero que no haya sido un crucio muy doloroso. Jaja, si, ya era mucho que no se diera cuenta. Uff… si, yo aquí en mexico, el clima esta lokito, un dia con calor y otro congelado. Gracias, bye!_

_**Araceli.- **__Hola! Que bueno que te gusto. No, no te preocupes, no lo dejare. Bye!_

_**Beautifly92.- **__Hi! Si, algo tenia que hacer, no crees? Bno, gracias!_

_**Abril.- **__Hola! Si, son muy difíciles. Nos vemos!_

_**dUlCe InVieRnO.- **__Hola! Muchas gracias. Si, los chicos a cveces se pasan… Siento haber puesto a las Ravenclaw… juro que no lo hice con intencion!! Pero no se, fue inconciente. Espero que no te moleste mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen feliz!_

_**Lado.Oscuro.- **__Hola! Que bueno que te ha gustado. Si, ya se dio cuenta… ya ves. Nos vemos!"_

_**Lois Millanki.- **__Si, mucho lio, pero Draco… es Draco! Nada mejor, o si? n.n_

_**Elhora.- **__Hola! Jeje, es que no me quyedó como quería, pero bueno… parece que no estuvo tan mal. Si, quiero leer crepúsculo, pero no me sale el link. Me lo pasas de nuevo? O dime en que página es y yo lo busco! Muchas gracias!_

_**Angy Malfoy.- **__Hola! Que bueno que te divertiste! Muchas gracias, nos vemos!_

_**Andreaeb182.- **__Hola!! Si, yo igual, no sale emocionalmente intacto… Jeje.. gracias!_

_**Lagordis.- **__Hola! Muchas gracias, Pues no lo se… hay algunas mas reglas. Ya verás! Bye!_

_Woa!! Muchísimas gracias! Bueno, yo me voy yendo, no sin antes decirles que me tardaré un poco, xq me voy a mudar a otra ciudad, Irapuato la próxima semana y se me va a complicar escribir. Nos vemos! Gracias!_

**Travesura realizada**

**Nox**


	12. Regla No 11

Capitulo 12

Regla No. 11.- "Un Malfoy no siente celos"

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Quidditch.

Según la definición, es un deporte aéreo cuyos equipos están conformados por siete jugadores, que van montados sobre escobas voladoras. El objetivo es conseguir más puntos que el otro equipo, y el puesto más importante es el del buscador.

Es decir… es como cualquier otro deporte, donde la competitividad y los instintos animales salen a flote. Los jugadores hacen cualquier cosa para ganar y las aficiones rebasan la delgada línea del respeto y la tolerancia. Eso es el Quidditch.

Solo un deporte.

Bastante peligroso, si me lo preguntan. Claro que para gente como Harry, es natural y lo lleva en la sangre. Pero hay personas, como yo, que definitivamente no nacimos para montar una escoba.

Lo he intentado. Juro que sí. Ginny se ha ofrecido infinidad de veces para enseñarme, pero simplemente no es lo mío. Mis habilidades están en la lógica, entre los libros, pociones y hechizos. Nada de eso incluye volar a cien metros del suelo.

Sin embargo, estoy aquí. Temblando de miedo frente a la escoba Nimbus 2001 de Draco, que tiembla al igual que yo.

Como me dejé convencer de esto?

Muy sencillo. El graciosito de Draco quiso que nos viéramos en el campo de Quidditch. Dijo que me tenía una sorpresa. Yo, por lógica, me emocioné y fui corriendo en cuanto la hora llegó.

Bien, la sorpresa no fue muy grata que digamos.

-Vamos, Hermione. No te voy a dejar sola. Solo concéntrate.- Susurra en mi oído.

Como quiere que me concentre si lo tengo a pocos milímetros de mi oreja, después de la inconclusa plática que tuvimos ayer? Hablando de eso…

-Draco, creo que debemos hablar de…- Comienzo.

Su dedo se posa en mis labios, dando una descarga eléctrica que recorre desde ese punto hasta la punta de mis pies.

-Después hablamos. Hoy, vas a aprender a volar.- Susurra.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y paso una pierna por encima de la escoba. Las manos me sudan por el nerviosismo. Draco sube detrás de mí.

-Da una suave patada en el suelo.- Me dice, con un tono un poco autoritario.

Obedezco sin rechistar. Imagino que estoy siguiendo las instrucciones para una poción, espero que así se me haga más fácil.

-Eleva un poco el mango de la escoba e inclínate lentamente hacia el frente.- Escucho su voz. Sus manos están alrededor de mi cintura, algo que agradezco. Y yo? Sigo las instrucciones con los ojos cerrados. Siento que mis pies se despegan del suelo lentamente.

Puedo sentir el aire que abraza mi cara. Él se recarga un poco más en mí. Y el nerviosismo regresa… Mi cara debe de estar completamente roja, pues siento el calor que desprende.

Sus manos sueltan mi cuerpo y sostienen el mango de la escoba. Por que hizo eso?

-Abre los ojos, Hermione.- Me dice, recargando su mentón en mi hombro.

Yo obedezco con temor. Observo hacia el frente. Solo veo el color azul del cielo. Bien, no se siente tan mal. Es más, se podría decir que es liberador…

-No voltees hacia abajo.- Dice.

Algo tengo o soy tonta? Lo primero que dice y lo primero que hago! De reojo, puedo ver las diminutas gradas que quedan a muchísimos metros debajo de nosotros.

No puedo reprimir un grito. Me abrazo fuertemente a lo primero que encuentro. Obviamente, lo único que encuentro es el cuerpo de Draco. Me aferro a él como un naufrago a su tabla. Bueno… esto no esta tan mal, después de todo.

Oh, creo que ya sé por que Draco agarró la escoba. Si no lo hubiera hecho, irremediablemente hubiéramos caído en picada. Que previsor…

-Tranquila. No te va a pasar nada.- Me dice, girando un poco la escoba y planeando suavemente.- Puedes abrir los ojos.

-No!- Digo, asustada.

-Vamos.- Susurra en mi oído.

Abro un ojo. Las gradas ya tienen su tamaño normal. Debemos estar a unos cinco metros del suelo. Suspiro, aliviada. Pero no lo suelto.

-Quieres bajar?- Me pregunta.

-Uh… por favor?- Pregunto con timidez. No es que no me guste estar aferrada a él, pero las alturas me causan nauseas. Y eso esta comprobado.

Aterriza con suavidad y yo bajo de inmediato de la escoba. Él hace lo mismo y camina hasta las escoberas de Slytherin. Ahí deja su negra escoba y luego regresa hasta donde yo estoy parada.

-Y bien?- Pregunta.

-Eh… de que?- Pregunto, confundida. No puede hablar claro?

-Había algo de lo que querías hablar?- Pregunta, acercandose más a mí.

-Bueno… no. Es decir… si!- Tartamudeo por su cercanía.- Sobre lo de anoche…

-Oh, eso.- Dice, con una sonrisa muy, muy, muy sexy…- No hay problema, Hermione. Es decir, yo se que tú…

-Hermione!- Juro que a quien me encuentre cuando voltee, lo asesino por interrumpirnos de nuevo!- Estas aquí?

Volteo con rapidez y siento como Draco desaparece de la vista en un segundo. Yo alcanzo a ver una roja y corta cabellera. Por la entrada del campo de Quidditch se asoma mi amigo pelirrojo. Los Weasleys tienen la manía de llegar en el momento menos oportuno?

-Hermione?- Lo observo acercarse, con su escoba en una mano y la _Quaffle_ en otra.

-Ho… hola, Ron!- Saludo con la máxima naturalidad posible.- Que haces aquí?

-Pues yo venía a entrenar un rato.- Explica, señalando la _Quaffle _y su escoba con la cabeza.- La verdadera pregunta es: Que haces **tú **aquí?

-Oh… es que yo solo…- Necesito una buen excusa y la necesito ya!

-Escuché voces, estabas con alguien?- Pregunta, escudriñando las canchas.- No me parece que haya nadie más aquí, pero…

-No, eran solo unos niños de primero.- Contesto rápidamente.- Acaban de irse.

-Y que haces tú aquí?- Repite.

-Pues… observaba el campo, por que…- Mi mente se queda en blanco por el nerviosismo.- quería pedirles un favor.

-A quien?- Pregunta Ron.

-A Harry y a ti, pero en vista de que no está Harry…- Lo agarro de la mano, rogando por que algo se me ocurra.

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Maldita comadreja pobretona, quítale las manos de encima a **mi **chica! Me asomo un poco de la grada donde estoy escondido y agudizo el oído.

-Quiero… quemeenseñesavolar!- Hermione lo dice tan rápido que estoy seguro que solo yo le entendí.

-Qué?- Pregunta Weasley.

-Quiero que me enseñes a volar.- Dice Hermione en un susurro.

Weasley se queda quieto un momento y luego lanza una carcajada.

-Hermione… pero tú le tienes pánico a las alturas!- Comenta ese pelirrojo.

_Hermione tiene pánico a las alturas? Y yo…_ Me golpeo levemente la cabeza con la mano. Seguramente por eso se puso histérica cuando la subí a la escoba.

-Ron…- Hermione lo mira y sonríe.- Como sabes eso?

-Soy tu amigo, Hermione. Vamos, todos los que te conocen lo saben.- Contesta él.

"_Tú no lo sabías… o sí, Draco?"_

Y esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa es la que me deslumbra cada que la miro. Esa sonrisa es _mí _sonrisa. Y por qué siguen agarrados de las manos?

-Suéltala…- Susurro.

-Escuchaste algo, Hermione?- Pregunta él.

-Eh… no. Entonces… que dices?- Pregunta, tratando de distraer su atención.- Quiero intentarlo aunque sea una vez.

-Segura?

-Si viajé en el tiempo en tercero sin provocar una catástrofe, no creo que sea muy difícil mantenerse en una escoba, o sí?- Bromeó ella, pero puedo notar como se pone más pálida con cada palabra.

Un momento. _Hermione viajó en el tiempo? _

La comadreja rodea sus hombros y la hace subir a su escoba. Después sube él y la abraza por detrás.

Estos son… _celos?_ No puedo decirlo. Es decir… a muchas chicas con las que me juntaba las compartía con varios chicos más. Nunca me molestó. Por qué ahora siento unas irremediables ganas de mandarle un _crucio _a ese pobretón solo por respirar el mismo aire que ella?

Desaparecen por un momento. Me asomo un poco más. Gracias a mi fina vista, puedo distinguir como Hermione se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo escuálido de su amiguito.

-Un Malfoy no siente celos.- Me repito a mí mismo.- Un Malfoy no siente… A quien engaño?

Escucho un grito agudo y puedo ver la escoba volver al suelo a toda velocidad. Al llegar, veo que el tonto pelirrojo trae abrazada a mi castaña.

-No me sueltes, no me sueltes, Ron.- La escucho murmurar.

-Ya estamos en el suelo, Hermione. No te preocupes.- Le dice él sin soltarla, y acariciando su cabello.

Ella lo suelta lentamente y mira alrededor. Salta de la escoba tanta rapidez que trastabilla y casi cae al suelo. Antes de que eso suceda, la comadreja la toma por el brazo y la estabiliza.

-Gracias.- Susurra ella y lo mira a los ojos.

Es mi imaginación, o están más cerca de lo que deberían? Un momento! Que esta haciendo la comadreja?

La besó! Beso a **mí **Hermione!

"_Solo fue un beso en la frente, para tranquilizarla. Tú has hecho mucho más que eso"_

Pues… No importa. Tengo que hacer algo.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí…- Digo con sorna y un poco de furia, saliendo de detrás de la grada.- Granger y la comadreja…

-Malfoy, que diablos quieres?- Pregunta Weasley, poniéndose frente a Hermione como si fuera a hacerle algo. Aunque ahora no estoy seguro.

-Yo? Nada, comadreja. Solo venía a practicar un poco, y me encontré con este espectáculo… Permíteme vomitar.- Remato, mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

Ella me devuelve la mirada con el seño fruncido. Bueno, yo sé que todo esto es para que no nos descubran, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es decir…

-Vete, Malfoy.- Me dice ella, con su suave voz, pero que destila autoridad y un poco de enojo.

-Claro, Granger.- Contesto con rudeza.- No tengo por que soportar las clases particulares de una comadreja.

-Vete, ahora, Malfoy, si no quieres que convierta tu cabeza en una calabaza!- Grita Weasley, ofendido. Con alguien me tengo que desquitar, no?

-Weasley, tú no harías un hechizo como Merlín manda sin San Potter detrás de ti guiándote la varita.- Digo, dando la vuelta. Puedo escuchar perfectamente como se mueve para sacar su varita.

-Déjalo, Ron.- Susurra la voz de la Gryffindor.

Me alejo con fiereza y puedo ver de reojo como Hermione me mira con confusión. Claro, ella nunca sabrá el coraje que me tengo que tragar solo por que _no se nos está permitido ser más que enemigos._

Entro al vestíbulo y observo a todos los que pasan frente a mí. Necesito algo para que se me pase éste coraje. Camino con pesadez hacia mi sala común. Tal vez una partida de snap explosivo me relaje.

En cuanto entro por la puerta de piedra, observo a la presa perfecta: Theodore Nott.

-Theodore! Te reto a una partida de Snap Explosivo.- Le digo en cuanto llego junto a él.

Mi castaño compañero se encoje de hombros. Sé perfectamente que no me negaría nada.

-Como quieras, Draco…- Dice con desgana, dejando su libro a un lado. Creo que es de los pocos Slytherins que lee de vez en cuando.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas frente al fuego. Que sábado tan más aburrido. Jugar Snap Explosivo sin un contrincante real, no es más que fastidioso. Nott se defiende, pero con cinco partidas ganadas, mi enojo sigue sin desaparecer y el hastío va en aumento.

-Voy yo, Malfoy…- Dice una voz detrás de mí, después de ganar seis partidas seguidas.

-Bien, Zabini… veamos.- Contesto, sin voltear y acomodándome en el asiento. Theo se aleja rápidamente y Zabini se sienta frente a mí.

Después de algunas partidas empatadas, por fin puedo ganarle las siguientes.

-Veo que solo era de dientes para afuera, Blaise…- Comento, mientras guardo el juego. Al menos el enojo se redujo considerablemente.

-Puede que me hayas ganado en esto, Malfoy, pero…- Se detiene un poco, con una mirada que yo definiría como sádica.- hay un reto que estoy seguro que no puedes cumplir.

-Ah, sí?- Pregunto, desafiándolo. Varias personas nos miran, curiosas.- Cual?

-Subamos a tu cuarto y te lo digo.- Dice, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Mis músculos se tensan. Si Zabini no lo dice frente a media sala común, es por que es algo prohibido. Y lo único que es prohibido para mí, es…

Entro con rapidez a mi cuarto.

-Y bien, Blaise?- Pregunto, con un dejo de ansiedad, pero con mi cara relajada.

Zabini sonríe un poco y levanta una ceja.

-Te reto que ignores completamente a Hermione Granger.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa. _Ignorar a Hermione?_

-Eso es?- Pregunto, pareciendo calmado.- Cuanto tiempo?

-Apuesto que no aguantas un día.- Golpe bajo. Golpe_ muy bajo_…

-Cincuenta galeones?- Afirmo, más que pregunto.

-Cincuenta galeones.- Contesta él, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y extendiendo su mano.

Y con un poco de preocupación, la estrecho con fuerza.

_**

* * *

**_

Lumos

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_

_(Elizabeth sale caminando lentamente, esperando el abucheo de todos, o algunos vegetales en su cara)_

_Eh… Hola! Si, lo sé, lo sé! Me van a odiar por todo lo que tuvieron que esperar por este intento de capitulo, pero… _

_Bua!! Perdonenme! Con la mudanza no tuve nada de tiempo… Sé que deje pasar más de quince días, pero… juro que no fue mi intención!_

_Uf… espero que me perdonen. _

_Bueno, pasando a otra cosa… creo que… LAS AMO! No puedo creer que de nuevo me hayan dejado 12 reviews!! Oh, por Merlín! LAS AMO!! Y además quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me tienen en alertas o favoritos! Gracias!_

_Okey, pasando al capi… Oh, oh… Draco es tonto o algo? No lo entiendo… Bueno… en realidad yo soy la malvada… creo. X cierto, este capitulo va dedicado a 2 amigas que deje en mi ciudad anterior… Ingrid (aquí estaba la escena de Quidditch que te debía, bien?) y Erika (Eri-senpai! Mi sensei! Jaja… espero que te guste, aunque no le entiendas mucho a Harry Potter!)_

_Bueno, reviews:_

_**Araceli.- **__Jeje, hola! Primero una disculpa, porque en este cap si me tardé DEMASIADO. Lo lamento! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y ser la 1 q dejó review! Me emociona lo que me dices, muchísimas gracias, no dejes de hacerlo! Syao!!_

_**dUlCe InVieRnO.- **__Konnichiwa! Si, al menos es un pasito el decirle eso… (aunque creo que en este cap retrocedió lo andado…) Jeje… si, a mí no m gusta q Harry se vea inútil (la verdad, sin animos de ofender, creo que el ingenuo del grupo es Ron…). Ps… creo que si tarde, pero gracias de todas formas!_

_**Lagordis.- **__Gracias por el review! Espero que este te guste más_

_**Dark.Lith M-P.- **__Gracias, me da gusto! No vemos (espero que pronto)! Ya ves lo que pasa…_

_**Angy Malfoy.- **__Konnichiwa! Je, si, Harry no es tan débil, no crees? Mmm… si, bno, sigue siendo Draco, el astuto príncipe de las serpientes… Y… creo que Zabini sabe más de lo que dice, y guarda uno que otro secretillo… Gracias por todo! Syao!_

_**Camilooza Lunks.- **__Hola! Muchas gracias! Si, el amor es genial… Y… ps aunque no lo diga, yo creo q Draco siente algo más que atracción… Muchas gracias y cuidate!_

_**Popblack.- **__Jeje… cortito, pero consiso! Gracias por dejarlo! _

_**Asumimalfoy.- **__Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias! Mmm… no se cuanto queda, pero espero que lo disfrutes! Oh, si, me encantan a mi tambn los Dramione y Draco! Si, creo que Zabini tiene un secretito por ahí… Jeje, espero q te guste lo que tengo preparado! Bye!_

_**Alastor82.- **__Hi!! Oh, muchas gracias, espero no defraudarte! Y no te preocupes, que tengo previsto acabarlo totalmente!_

_**Beautifly92.- **__Hola, mi lectora fiel! Gracias, espero que te guste! Bye!_

_**LILITH.- **__Oooppsss… lo siento! Se que tardo mucho, pero ahora de vacaciones espero tener más tiempo! Gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo! Mmm… la verdad no se me había ocurrido la idea de Zabini con Ginny, pero… no creo que ponga esa pareja, pues me gusta la Harry-Ginny. Gracias, de todos modos, juro que Zabini no sufrirá!_

_**Val B..- **__Hola! Wow, en serio te la leiste de corrido? Eso me hace feliz! Gracias, por todo! Y siento mucho la tardanza, juro que traté, pero no hay internets cerca de mi casa! Jeje… me imagine tu cara dramática y me eché a reir!_

_**Abril.- **__Jeje, si, parece que les gustó el Harry poderoso… aunque haya golpeado a mi Draco… Je, si… yo tambn tengo un hermano (un año menor) pero la verdad no sé porque lo tengo que cuidar! Bno, gracias, Bye!_

_**Roxanne'92.- **__Hola! Ya te extrañaba, pero no te preocupes! Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones por EU! Wow, yo quiero ir… y no me dejan, a pesar de que tengo familia allá! __Oh… Zabini tiene algún secreto y además lo usa para su beneficio (o al menos eso parece), como viste en este capitulo. Jeje… si, me gusto el reto de Hermione… (te digo algo? Yo así me aproveché de mi ahora novio… n.n jaja). Pero si hubiera sido Draco… no lo suelto! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya ido bien en el viaje de regreso! Mi nueva casa? Pues… la verdad es que yo soy una chica de ciudad (vivía en el DF, la capital! Es INMENSO. La verdad es que yo creo que no sabes lo que es caótico hasta que visitas esa ciudad), y como me mudé a provincia, se me hace algo lento el día, y más sin internet! Y como son vacaciones, ni con la escuela me distraigo… Pero bueno espero que ya conviviendo más aquí esté mejor. Oh… yo quisiera vivir en Europa, mis tíos viven en Madrid! Pero nunca los visito! Bua!! Bueno, espero que te la pases bien! Saludos, besos y abrazos hasta Mallorca! Syao! PD.- Pasame tu correo, para poder platicar!_

_Uff… creo que me excedí. Alguien me podría decir cómo responderles directamente a sus correos? Es que creo que termino usando más espacio de comentario que de historia! Help me, please!_

_Okie, nos vemos en la próxima (espero que sea pronto) y cuídense!_

_°-.Eli Granger de Malfoy.-°_

_**Travesura realizada**_

_**Nox  
**_


	13. Regla No 12

Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Regla No. 12.- Un Malfoy siempre gana

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Oh, por Merlín! No lo puedo creerlo, es algo tan inverosímil… _Malfoy estaba celoso?_ No puedo creer que solo por que me subí a la escoba de Ron ayer por la tarde se haya puesto tan molesto. Si, molesto. Se podía ver en sus ojos lo furioso que estaba…

Y saben algo? Eso es completamente genial. Supongo que si hace semejante escena de celos en medio del campo de Quidditch (porque eso era una escena de celos, más que otra cosa) no puede ser por otra cosa sino por que esta interesado en mí.

No puedo negar que me molestó la manera en como trató a mi amigo, pero creo que yo lo provoqué un poco también.

Me levanto lentamente y miro por la ventana. Mis compañeras de habitación siguen placidamente dormidas, mientras yo camino lentamente hacia mi sala común y me siento en un sillón.

Bien, está decidido. Hoy le diré TODO. Hoy, Draco Malfoy se va a enterar de que me gusta y no hay más. Punto final.

El problema es… ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Jamás en mi vida había estado en esta situación. Como rayos iba a pensar que yo, Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, iba a terminar enamorada del Príncipe de las serpientes? Era una completa locura.

Pero bueno, pasó, y aquí me tienen, en pijama a las ocho y media de la mañana del domingo, intentando decidir como decirle a Draco que me gusta.

_¿Carta?_ No, definitivamente. Si se lo voy a decir, tiene que ser de frente. Ahora… donde? _En el desayuno? _No, demasiada gente. _En los jardines? _Y como lo llevaría yo hasta ahí? _En_…

Una vocecilla interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Hermione? Estas bien?

-Oh, si, claro, Ginny, solo estaba pensando.- Contesto, volteando a ver a mi pelirroja amiga.

-Y se puede saber en quien?- Pregunta con sagacidad.

Mi cara de inmediato empieza a despedir calor, señal inequívoca de que estoy completamente sonrojada.

-En… nadie, Ginny. Por que pregun…?

-Hermione, vamos, sabes que te conozco y no tengo el cerebro de Ron.- Contesta ella, sentándose frente a mí, en el piso.- Has estado muy distraída, siempre en las nubes y desapareces durante el día misteriosamente. Crees que no se nota que alguien te gusta?

Suspiro un poco. A diferencia de su hermano, Ginny es demasiado perceptiva.

-Bien, si, me gusta alguien.- Contesto, desviando la mirada.- Pero no te puedo decir quien.

-Si, lo suponía.- Comenta ella, parándose del piso y acomodándose en otro sillón.- Si pudieras, ya me lo habrías dicho. No te preocupes, no te presionaré.

Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Pero…- Continua mi pequeña amiga.- Creo que necesitas ayuda.

-Ah, si?- Pregunto, confundida.- Para que?

-Me parece obvio que el chico en cuestión no sabe de tus sentimientos, así que…- Cuando Ginny pone esa cara seria definitivamente da mucho miedo.- Lo que tienes que hacer es arreglarte para la ocasión.

-Ocasión?- Sigo preguntando como tonta.

-Si.- Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.- Hoy, ese chico va a quedar tan sorprendido con la nueva Hermione única y mejorada, que lo único que vas a tener que hacer es…

-Ginny…- La interrumpo, con temor.- Como se supone que me arregle para la ocasión?

La más pequeña de los Weasleys sonríe de lado, con una mirada tenebrosa.

-De eso… me encargo yo.

* * *

-Respira, Hermione.- Me digo a mi misma antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Ginny me da un empujoncito y yo solo camino con la mayor naturalidad posible.

La verdad es que no se creó un gran alboroto por el Comedor, pero algunos chicos me lanzan miradas… extrañas. Bueno, no voltearé hacia su mesa, pero mientras me siento, alcanzo a ver como Draco se esta atragantando, sin mirarme.

Ginny se sienta junto a mí, y yo sonrío con nerviosismo, al ver a mis amigos con una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro.

-Te va muy bien este cambio, Hermione.- Comenta felizmente Ron, antes de zamparse un pedazo de tocino.- Lof maflo efs quef af pafritfr def afohraf tefndrefmosfs quef cuifdafrtef mafs quef nufncaf.

Miro a Harry, para que me traduzca eso. No puedo creer los malos modales de Ron al comer.

-Lo que quiso decir es que a partir de ahora tendremos que cuidarte más que nunca.- Contesta él, mirándome significativamente y después desviando su vista hasta la mesa detrás de él.

Frunzo el seño un poco, pero trato de concentrarme en mi plato de cereal. ¿Cómo me encuentro? Tranquila! Si, por supuesto! De veras. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir hasta Draco-Príncipe-de-Slytherin-Malfoy y decirle que me enamoré de él. Nada más fácil, verdad? Bueno, aún así, sigo desayunando tranquila.

¿De verdad engaño a alguien?

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Justamente hoy! Justamente hoy tenía que estar tan perfectamente arreglada! Es como si me quisiera demostrar que realmente no me puedo resistir a ella! Acabo de terminar mi semi-interrumpido desayuno, recordando mi atragantamiento al inicio de éste.

_Flash Back_

_-Vamos! Solo es un día.- Dice Zabini._

_Yo solo lo miro fríamente y suelto un gruñido para que deje de hablar de la maldita apuesta._

_Entramos al Gran Comedor y me siento a desayunar. Bueno, no cuento con que en el preciso instante en que llevo mi tostada a mi boca, entre Hermione y cause el peor atragantamiento de mi vida._

_Porque no esta tan simple como siempre. Realmente esta cambiada. A pesar de que no puedo ver detalladamente su cara, simplemente su ropa… La falda esta más corta de lo normal, dejándome deleitarme (a mí y a varios tipos más, que la miran descaradamente, causando que mis nudillos queden totalmente blancos) con sus largas piernas, y su blusa deja adivinar sus suaves curvas, aunque no son demasiado voluptuosas. Su cabello esta ordenado, amarrado en un sencillo moño francés, con sus bucles definidos y esa maldita sonrisa..._

_Sencillamente… perfecta._

_Fin Flash Back_

Salgo como bólido del Gran Comedor. Oh, si. Si antes ya me iba a costar trabajo evitarla, durante éste día va a ser un calvario no tirármele encima.

-Control, Draco… Control.- Susurro, mientras me recargo en una columna de piedra y respiro hondo. Esa es la frase del día. Realmente necesito control al verla con este cambio…

Perfecto. Justo hablando de la reina de Roma, tenía que aparecer, saliendo del Gran Comedor, sola y con sus ojos fijos en mí.

"_Ignórala, ignórala… vamos, vamos, tu puedes, Dragón… Un Malfoy nunca pierde…No puedes perder…"_

Quisieras callarte, maldita conciencia? Sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer…

-Zabini! Espera!- Grito, haciendo que ella de un respingo, notando que mi compañero esta a unos metros de nosotros.

Ella me mira y deja entrever una tenue sonrisa, que yo me forzo a no responder. Sigo caminando por el pasillo, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se desvíen hacia los suyos, que me miran con un poco de decepción.

Me cruzo con ella y no digo una palabra, aunque estoy conteniendo la respiración solo para no saltar encima de ella cual gato al ratón.

_Uff… que cerca estuvo eso. _Me digo a mí mismo, mientras camino hacia mi sala común junto a Blaise, donde espero obtener paz y tranquilidad en un domingo como cualquier otro, sin tener que encontrarme con un par de orbes miel.

-Hey, genio!- Zabini me zarandea el brazo.- A donde vas?

-A la casa de mis padres, seguramente.- Contesto con sarcasmo, mientras me suelto de su agarre.

-Oh, no, Dragoncito…- Contesta él, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- No, no se vale esconderse como ratón asustado en la Sala Común. O acaso… temes no poder contenerte?

Aprieto mi varita por debajo de mi túnica, dudando si echarle un maleficio aquí mismo o esperar hasta la noche, haciéndolo pasar un… conveniente… accidente.

Bien, prefiero la última opción. Me encojo de hombros y lo miro con fingida calma, aunque por dentro quiero sentir cada uno de los huesos de su cuello crujir bajo mis dedos.

* * *

Dieciséis veces! Dieciséis malditas veces son las que me he encontrado a Hermione Granger en toda la maldita tarde! Esto esta acabando con mi cordura. No puedo dejar de verla en ningún lado!

El campo de Quidditch, el Gran Comedor, el vestíbulo, los jardines, los invernaderos, la torre de Astronomía… Todo el endemoniado castillo!

¿Cómo la evito? La apropiada compañía ha sido la clave, completamente. Aunque eso ha significado tener a Pansy colgada de mi brazo todo el santo día, pero…

Parece como si me estuviera buscando, mientras yo trato de no perder mi orgullo y de paso ganar cincuenta galeones!

Estoy en la cena. Zabini no me puede reclamar si después de esto me voy desesperado a mi cama. Necesito un bendito paseo por los dominios de Morfeo, si quiero conservar mi capacidad de raciocinio…

-Malfoy!- No puede ser! Estoy alucinando con su voz… Malditas sean mis hormonas!- Te espero en el vestíbulo a las diez, no llegues tarde.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza, para ver sus definidos bucles frente a mí. Para mi mala suerte, no es una alucinación. Para no hablarle, solo levanto una ceja.

-La ronda de prefectos, Malfoy!- Dice Hermione, exasperada, mirándome con enojo.

Hago una mueca y ella se va, con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo intacto. Ni siquiera sospecha el efecto soporífero que el contoneo de su falda crea en mí.

Volteo a ver a Zabini. Maldita serpiente rastrera… me mira con superioridad y una sonrisa cínica. Slytherins teníamos que ser… lo tenía planeado absolutamente todo… No por nada siempre era mi cómplice…

Bien, me resignaré a pasar la peor noche de mi vida ignorando a la chica que me gusta, mientras paseamos por todo el bendito castillo.

* * *

Aquí me tienen, esperando que llegue, para así tener que fingir la más absoluta indiferencia.

"_Tranquilo, tranquilo… solo son un par de horas…a las doce de la noche se acaba la ronda, solo un par de horas, y mañana puedes hablarle, observarla, hacer lo que quieras…"_

Exactamente a las diez en punto llega ella. Cruza los brazos y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vamos.- Dice, con voz seca.

Ella comienza a caminar, hacia las escaleras. Yo solo puedo quedarme congelado en el mismo punto, mientras veo el movimiento de su capa negra hipnotizarme.

Muevo la cabeza con brusquedad, para seguirla rápidamente, sin hablar, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

* * *

Llevamos media hora de la ronda y ella no se ha decidido a hablarme. Sigue con los brazos cruzados, aferrando su varita con fuerza, mientras frunce el seño y mira a cualquier lado menos a mí.

Oh, sí, yo sí que la he estado viendo. Por supuesto, no con descaro, pero sí por el rabillo del ojo. Y saben? _Como se me ocurre estar observando lo malditamente hermosa que esta hoy, si lo que tengo que hacer es evitarla?!_

Pero… la vuelvo a mirar. Solo tiene un tenue maquillaje, pero siento que sus ojos están más grandes y hermosos que nunca, resaltando ese hermoso brillo ámbar en sus pupilas. Sus labios solo con un poco de brillo transparente me incitan a besarlos y no soltarlos nunca, mientras observo sus sonrojadas mejillas.

_Hermoso brillo ámbar? No soltarlos nunca? Sonrojadas mejillas? _Urggg! Soy un maldito cursi!

"_Relájate… relájate. Solo tienes que cruzar con ella indiferentemente, vamos, lo habías hecho durante seis años…" _

-Ya, ya está bien.- Dice ella, después de bastante tiempo, deteniéndose.

Yo solo la miro con la mayor frialdad con la que la puedo mirar. Sigo caminando. Su cara expresa confusión, pero me agarra por la manga de la túnica.

-Por que demonios te estás comportando así?- Pregunta.- Mira, si es por que me subí a la escoba de Ron, discúlpame, pero es mi mejor amigo, y tenía que hacer algo! Además, me subí a la tuya primero, no?

-Suéltame.- Le digo, jalando mi manga con suavidad. Bien, seguramente no puedo mirarla con frialdad, por que ella me mira con enojo.

-Rayos, de verdad que no te entiendo…- Susurra. Esperen. Esta… nerviosa?- Es decir, no puedo creer que yo…

Sigue refunfuñando para sí misma, sin voltear a verme y reanudando el camino, con pasos rápidos.

Yo la sigo, tratando de escuchar lo que dice, pero es inútil. Suelto un bufido y camino más rápido. Después de unos segundos, me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado parada, observando un ventanal.

-Vamos, Granger…- Que difícil es decir su apellido después de acostumbrarte a decir su nombre.- No tenemos toda la noche.

-Granger?- Susurra, con los ojos brillosos, sin quitar la vista del ventanal.

Me acerco un poco a ella. Ella voltea por fin y me observa fijamente. Yo desvío la mirada hacia el ventanal, observando el lago del otro lado.

-Mírame.- Ordena. Yo no hago caso y sigo observando.- Mírame, por que te voy a decir algo muy importante.

La veo de reojo. Tiene la quijada tensa y el seño un poco fruncido.

-Malfoy!- _"Malfoy"_ Hace cuando que no me dice así cuando no estamos solos? Sigo ignorándola.- Maldita sea, solo mírame!

Por primera vez en el día, la veo a los ojos, de frente.

-Es muy difícil decirlo…- Susurra, mientras juega con sus manos y se muerde el labio inferior. Esa es señal de que esta sumamente nerviosa.- Lo que pasa es que nunca habría podido imaginarme que… Es decir, es completamente inverosímil! Nunca, en toda mi vida me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que terminaría…

La miro con fingida desgana, con una ceja levantada.

-Sabes? Creo que con esto es más que suficiente.- Dice, respirando hondo.

Con un movimiento ágil, su boca llega hasta la mía, en un beso tan malditamente suave que es adictivo.

Un momento… ¿_BESO?_

Me esta besando… _ella a mí_? A mí? Eso significa que…?

_Al diablo con la maldita apuesta_. Si, me gusta, y? Si, no puedo ignorarla ni un segundo, y? Si, es endemoniadamente perfecta, y?

Profundizo el beso después de unos segundos, mientras ella pasa sus brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y yo pongo mis manos en su cintura. Mi lengua pide permiso para explorar los rincones de su boca, y ella acaricia con suavidad mi cabello.

Así se pasan unos minutos, hasta que se nos hace imposible respirar y tenemos que separarnos. Ella esta completamente sonrojada y desvía su mirada de la mía.

-Ya no estas enojado?- Pregunta en un susurro.

-Cómo podría?- Pregunto yo, antes de jalarla nuevamente hacia mí y fundirnos en otro beso.

Si, estoy seguro que Zabini ya sabe que perdí. Bueno, soy cincuenta galeones más pobre, pero por éste beso, hubiera dado mil veces más.

**Lumos**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

_Konnichiwa! _

_Primero que nada, he de decirles que… SOY COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ! No puedo creer que me hayan mandado 18 reviews en el capitulo pasado! Las amo! Jeje… muchísimas gracias! Vamos por los 100 RR, me ayudan?_

_Ah, si, por cierto, muchas gracias por su ayuda con lo de responder los reviews! Aunque solo sirve si están registrados, así que los anónimos los responderé en mi bio, okie?_

_Pasando a la historia… les gustó? Uff... por fin se sinceraron este par de tortolos… Pero OJO: Ninguno de los dos le ha dicho al otro que lo quiere… _

_Como terminará esto? Jeje… vayan pensando, por que ya va en la marcha final… Si, así como leen, "10 reglas…" ya esta por el final. Espero que les guste lo que tengo pensado, creo que le quedan unas 3 reglas y el epílogo. (Es lo más probable, pero luego se me alocan las cabras y tal vez en una de esas lo alargo un poquitin más... .)_

_Uff… bueno, pero espero no decepcionarlas y que queden satisfechas con este FF. Bueno, dejemos eso para luego y nos vemos en la próxima!!_

_Syao ._

**Travesura Realizada**

**Nox**


	14. Regla No 13

Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Regla No. 13.- Un Malfoy nunca se enamora

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

_- Hermione, me pasas la mantequilla?_

Ni aunque lo intente puedo quitar esta sonrisa bobalicona de mi cara. Es que… simplemente fue perfecto.

_-Hermione? Me escuchas? Me podrías pasar la mantequilla?_

Sus labios, su cabello, su nariz… todo en él me encanta. Bueno, tal vez su carácter le baja algunos puntos, como ayer, que me estuvo evitando, pero sus ojos lo compensan…

_-Tierra llamando a Hermione! Sigues con nosotros?_

Y sus besos… como algo tan simple puede causar tantas reacciones? Tomando en cuanta también todo lo…

-Auch!- Grito, mientras por reflejo me cubro la cabeza con los brazos, protegiéndome de quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a darme semejante golpe en la nuca.- Ginny? Que te sucede?

Me mira con ojos extrañados, al igual que mis dos mejores amigos, que tengo frente a mí, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunto, notando las caras de extrañeza.

-Estabas completamente perdida en tu mundo.- Ron es el primero en reaccionar.- Estas bien?

-Eh… si, claro, no te preocupes.- Contesto con rapidez y la cara sulfurada.- Solo estaba pensando.

Ron alza una ceja, pero se encoge de hombros. Soporto la cara de mofa de Ginny, que sonríe a más no poder, sospechando o planeando algo… que seguramente no va a ser muy bueno para mí.

Pero la cara que me inquieta es la de suspicacia de Harry. Me observa por detrás de sus gafas, como examinándome. Después, voltea con disimulo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco muerde una tostada con aburrimiento, pero con una tenue sonrisa en la cara.

-Harry…

-Es lo que estoy pensando, Hermione?- Susurra, mirándome con cara inexpresiva.

-Eh… podemos hablar más al rato, en Herbología?- Pregunto, con la vista fija en Parvati y Lavender, que están atentas a nuestra conversación "privada".

Asiente con pesadez, pero sigue con sus ojos fijos en mí, logrando que mis nervios se alteren.

-Vamos, chicos, tenemos que llegar a Pociones.- Digo, después de terminar mi jugo de calabaza.- Y tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas a la Torre.

Mis amigos me siguen, mientras salimos del Gran Comedor. Claro, después de echar mi respectiva mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, donde puedo observar que Draco y Zabini han desaparecido completamente.

Suspiro un poco, para después apresurarme hasta mi Sala Común, a recoger mi mochila y mis respectivos útiles escolares.

Cuando llegamos a la mazmorra de Pociones nos separamos. Me sorprendo de no ver a Draco esperando con su habitual cara de aburrimiento, sentado en nuestra mesa. Dónde se habrá metido?

Volteo a mi alrededor, esperando verlo en algún lugar del aula, pero ni rastro de su cabello platinado. Después de una exhaustiva inspección, me doy cuenta de los cuchicheos por parte de las chicas de Slytherin, especialmente Pansy Parkinson, que tiene los ojos aguados y cara de tragedia.

Pasó algo de lo que no esté enterada?

Snape entró por la puerta, sin hacer ruido y con su cara inexpresiva. No hace ningún comentario, mientras pone las instrucciones en la pizarra, como de costumbre.

-Pase, señor Zabini.- Comenta, luego de un rato, haciéndome respingar. Volteo con brusquedad hacia el italiano, que cruza el umbral de la puerta. El chico se acerca a Snape y le susurra algo, que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no soy capaz de descifrar.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando pasa a mi lado, al notar que la mano de Zabini esta vendada. Si esto le sucedió a Zabini mientras estaba con Draco… Donde demonios está?

-Profesor!- Agito una mano con fingida debilidad mientras me agarro el estomago con la otra.- Puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento bien.

Snape me mira fijamente, examinándome. Siento como empiezo a sudar frío.

-Señorita Granger, necesita tomar clases de actuación.- Comenta después de algunos segundos.- Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por ese fallido intento de engañarme.

-Pero profesor!- Mi indignado amigo pelirrojo sale en mi defensa, mientras yo sigo con mi pantomima.- Hermione nunca se saltaría una clase si no fuera necesario!

-Cierre la boca, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Dice Snape, sin inmutarse.

Yo frunzo el seño, pero trato de concentrarme en terminar la poción crece huesos que dejamos reposando desde la semana pasada.

"_Dos gotas de bilis de tritón, remover tres veces en el sentido del reloj, agregar lentamente polvo de cuerno de bicornio, volver a mover tres veces…"_

Según esto, mi poción debería estar de un tono blanco lechoso, pero… por que esta rosada?

Cierro los ojos con frustración. La preocupación por Draco no me deja trabajar bien.

-Señorita Granger, parece que confundió las botellas de bilis de tritón y jugo de raíz de _Tentácula Venenosa_.- Dice la seca voz de Snape, con un matiz de felicidad en la voz. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos en la clase voltea a verme, con infinita sorpresa.- Esta poción no se merece más que una D.

-Le dije que no me sentía bien, señor…- Contesto, de malas pulgas. Bueno, es la verdad, no? Definitivamente no me siento bien…

-Pues tendrá que esperar hasta que pasen las dos horas de mi clase, señorita Granger. Ahora limpie su caldero, y lave sus utensilios.- Ordena, con el esbozo de una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

No contesto y solo hago lo que me dice. Si Draco hubiera estado aquí, me hubiera dejado arreglar la poción.

Una hora y media después de ese "incidente" suena por fin la campana. Ahora me toca Aritmancia, dos horas.

-Hermione, deberías ir a la enfermería.- Comenta Harry, mirándome con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ya me siento bien.- Contesto, dejando ver un poco de ansiedad.

-Pero…- Ron trata de intervenir, pero lo interrumpo.

-No importa, nos vemos en la hora de la comida!- Les digo, saliendo hacia la torre de Aritmancia.

Después de recorrer el camino hasta el aula, entro, mirando con ilusión a todos lados, esperando ver un par de ojos grises observando con hastío hacia el pizarrón… pero solo están los ojos de Justin Finch-Fletchey, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Suelto un ligero bufido. Donde está?

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Blanco, blanco y más blanco. El techo, las paredes, las cortinas, las sábanas, las almohadas. Incluso las flores son blancas!

Odio el blanco, odio estar acostado, odio el olor a detergente que llena la habitación. Simplemente… odio las enfermerías.

Como llegué aquí? Una riña con mi italiano compañero llegó a tal extremo que terminé con pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir en mis hermosas manos…

_

* * *

_

Flash Back

_-Vamos, Zabini, tenemos que llegar a Pociones.- Lo apresuro. Entro a mi cuarto por mi mochila._

_Escucho como cierra la puerta. _

_-Primero tenemos que arreglar un asunto, Malfoy…- Comenta como si nada, mientras se tira en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza._

_-Ah, si…- Tomo una bolsa de mi escritorio y se la lanzo.- Tus cincuenta galeones. Vámonos._

_Sonríe y deja la bolsa a un lado. _

_-Como fue, Malfoy?- Pregunta, logrando ponerme nervioso, aunque no lo demuestre.- Es decir, nunca pensé vivir para ver el día en que sucediera…_

_-De que hablas?- Pregunto, acercándome a la puerta._

_-Vamos, sabes perfectamente lo que digo.- Dice, sentándose en mi cama, con una mueca divertida.- Siempre pensé que te casarías por arreglo... _

_-Sin que él lo sepa, ese comentario me crea un hueco en el estómago._

_-Así va a ser, Zabini.- Contesto sin mirarlo y apretando los nudillos.- Mi compromiso con Astoria esta fijado desde hace un año. Ya casi salimos del colegio. Solo falta que ella salga y yo tenga un trabajo estable. Un par de años, según el contra…_

_-Astoria? Astoria Greengrass? Eso nunca lo contaste, Draquito…- Se ríe.- Esto se va a poner interesante… _

_-Maldita sea, háblame claro!- Le digo, pero sin perder los estribos… aún._

_-Va a ser interesante ver como te casas con otra que no sea de la que estás enamorado._

…

…

…

"_**Enamorado…"**_

_Esa palabra cayó como bomba sobre mi mundo._

_-Qué?_

_-Claro!- Vuelve a reírse.- Es obvio que estás enamorado de Granger, pero si tienes tu compromiso… como vas a resolver este problema?_

_Ahora es mi turno de reírme. Bueno, al menos lo intento, pero eso sonó demasiado falso._

_-Yo? Enamorarme?- Finjo otra risa, a pesar de que no me causa nada de gracia.- Zabini, te estas juntando demasiado con el hijo pródigo de Gryffindor._

_-Y tú con su mejor amiga.- Contesta sagazmente.- O me equivoco?_

_-Cierra el pico, Zabini.- Contesto de mal humor, mientras observo el reloj.- Llegaremos tarde a pociones._

_-Bueno, tienes dos opciones… o te desenamoras o rompes el compromiso.- Zabini sigue hablando sin importarle la hora ni la clase.- Pero… que dirían tus padres si rompes el compromiso por una Sangre Suc…_

_Antes de que termine la frase, por instinto yo levanto mi varita._

_-Que ibas a decir, Zabini?- Pregunto._

_-Sangre Sucia.- Contesta él, sin temor._

_-Desmaius!_

_Zabini cae hacia atrás al ser impactado en el pecho por mi hechizo. Su camisa esta un poco chamuscada en el lugar del impacto, pero no parece importarle mucho. Se levanta con el seño fruncido y expresión de escrutinio._

_-De verdad que estas enamorado, Malfoy…- Susurra, levantando su varita.- Tanto como para enfrentarte a mí por ella._

_-Púdrete, Zabini.- Contesto a su provocación, saliendo de la habitación._

_Camino con furia, bajando las escaleras. Escucho como me sigue y cuando llegamos a la Sala Común, él susurra._

_-Que vas a hacer, Malfoy? Como vas a romper el compromiso con una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico? Y por la Sangre Sucia Granger?_

_Suficiente… Volteo con rapidez e impacto mi puño contra su estomago. Él suelta la varita por inercia y se tambalea hacia atrás. Me mira, sorprendido, así como Pansy Parkinson, que va caminando hacia la puerta de la sala común._

_No tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando siento mi mejilla adolorida y la cabeza me da vueltas. El puño de Zabini me tomó por sorpresa, pero de todos modos me acerco a él y lanzo otro golpe, esta vez directo a su cara. Él lo esquiva y golpea mi estómago, dejándome momentáneamente sin aire. _

_Me alejo un poco de él. Mi mente esta tan confundida por la furia que ni siquiera puedo ver que tiré mi varita al suelo. Llego de nuevo hacia él y le doy un puñetazo en el riñón. Él lo recibe, pero aprovecha para agarrarme del cuello e inmovilizarme. Un rodillazo en el abdomen hace que me suelte y caiga hacia atrás._

_Puedo escuchar los chillidos de las chicas que nos rodean. Zabini se levanta y llega hasta mí, pero logro esquivar el golpe. Pero él usa la misma técnica del rodillazo, pero esta vez es en mi cara, haciendo que me caiga hacia atrás, empujando una mesa._

_Escucho como algo cae sobre mis manos, que comienzan a quemar. Suelto instintivamente el bote que tengo en las manos. Alzo la vista, cuando veo a Goyle sujetar a Zabini, pero él se ve completamente tranquilo._

_-Vamos a la enfermería.- Dice, mientras se sujeta la muñeca, haciendo una mueca de dolor._

_No le dirijo la palabra y salgo hecho una fiera, sin esperarlo. Definitivamente me perdí la clase de pociones. Solo faltan unos minutos para que comience. Limpio la sangre que brota de mi labio con un movimiento brusco, pero no cesa._

_Llego a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey me atiende con una mirada reprobatoria, a pesar de que no le explico nada. Ésta mirada se acentúa cuando Zabini llega con un la camisa desarreglada y sosteniéndose la muñeca._

_Lo atiende rápidamente, después de vendar mis manos y quitar los residuos de pus de bubotuberculo. Con un movimiento de varita arregla su muñeca y por precaución la venda._

_-Se puede ir, señor Zabini.- Él sale, pero cuando pasa por mi lado, susurra._

_-No quería llegar a esto, pero eres un idiota…_

_Me levanto después de verlo salir, acercándome a la puerta._

_-A donde va, señor Malfoy?- Pregunta la voz de la enfermera._

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…**_

_-A mi clase de Pociones.- Contesto de malos modos._

_-No, usted se queda aquí, en observación. Esas quemaduras son bastante delicadas._

_La miro con odio, pero ella agita su varita y cierra la puerta con llave._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Ya ha de ser la hora de la comida. Tengo que salir de aquí, o mi cordura va a desaparecer.

"_**Enamorado…"**_

No, que ridiculez… Yo? Enamorado? Eso es para los débiles, no necesito eso… Solo es… que me gusta. Solo eso.

Suelto una risita.

-Enamorado, sí, como no…- Susurro para mí.

"_El amor no sirve, es preferible una unión que establezca lazos y represente beneficios para cada familia…" _Eso dice mi padre.

Pero… de verdad es así?

-Enamorado…- Vuelvo a susurrar. Suena ridículo en mis labios. Incluso yo noto eso.

Escucho pasos sigilosos detrás de la cortina de mi cama y un aroma a durazno llena mi nariz.

La cabellera castaña de Hermione precede a sus ojos miel, que se asoman con precaución.

-Draco?- Su voz llega a mis oídos. Entra, vestida con su camisa blanca y su falda negra. Solo en ella me gusta el blanco… Su aroma me atonta un momento.

Agito un poco la cabeza. Me mira con preocupación, observando mis manos vendadas.

-Estas bien?- Pregunta. Toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas. A pesar de las vendas puedo notar la calidez de su tacto.

Asiento en silencio, incapaz de romper el momento. Sonríe tenuemente y me mira.

-Estaba preocupada.- Susurra, sin soltar mi mano.

"_**Enamorado…"**_

_**Tal vez… solo un poco.**_

**

* * *

**

Lumos

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

O.O Ya, lo dijo. Bueno, no lo dijo, pero al menos lo acepto. Sería demasiado OoC si lo gritara a los 4 vientos, no? Bien… sé que me tardé, lo lamento! Es que simplemente la inspiración no llegaba… Se fue de vacaciones, además de algunos problemas técnicos con la computadora.

Prometo tratar de tardarme menos con el siguiente! (Pero ya comienzan las clases… T.T)

Mmmm… Muchas gracias! Gracias a ustedes pude llegar a más de 100 revs!! Las quiero n.n!! Me hace feliz. Ups, creo que algunas no entendieron, pero los reviews anónimos los contesto en mi biografía (solo clic en el link de mi nick). Espero contestar los de la vez pasada, xq no se xq no aparecieron… ¬¬

Bueno, muchas gracias! Espero actualizar la próxima semana!

Sayonara! .

**Travesura realizada**

**Nox**


	15. Regla No 14

Capitulo 15

Regla No. 14.- Un Malfoy nunca duda

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Camino con la mirada gacha hasta el Invernadero 5, donde me esperan mis demás compañeros de Gryffindor, así como mis dos amigos. Después de esa pequeña visita a la enfermería me siento bastante más nerviosa.

Draco estuvo extraño mientras estuve ahí. Estuvo muy callado, sin su usual altanería. No me quiso explicar tampoco la razón por la que llegó a la enfermería. Me veía y se quedaba con la mirada perdida, después se volvía un poco frío, me miraba y negaba con la cabeza, o la sacudía. Como si se estuviera debatiendo algo.

Incluso, antes de que me fuera, gritó como si yo no estuviera ahí "_Rayos, no, no"_. La verdad es que me quedé atónita, pero no comenté nada. No me pareció muy oportuno, después de la forma en que soltó con brusquedad mi mano.

No he hablado propiamente con él sobre lo que sucedió anoche, pues hoy solo estuvimos en silencio, perdido cada uno en nuestros pensamientos. Será que esta arrepentido de lo que sucedió?

La inseguridad me quema dentro del pecho. Siento que una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, pero es una sensación extraña, ajena. Como si estuviera en otro cuerpo.

-Estas bien, Hermione?- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Ron, que levanta mi mentón para poder escudriñarme con sus ojos color cielo.

Asiento con desgana, mientras me suelto de su agarre. Puedo ver a Harry a su lado, sonriéndome tenuemente. Es una imagen muy interesante, ver ahí a mis dos amigos apoyándome, a pesar de que sepan casi nada. Intento devolver la sonrisa. Antes de entrar al invernadero, los brazos de Harry me acorralan en un abrazo protector.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Me dice al oído. Yo solo me aferro más a su pecho, sin decir nada, pues creo que lo comprende.

Ron? Bueno, Ron es otra historia. Solo observa con cara de incomprensión, pero al menos esta ahí, posando su mano sobre mi espalda. Siento que el calor vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras me separo de Harry y lanzo una sonrisa genuina hacia ellos dos.

-Vamos.- Me sonríe Ron, abriendo la puerta del Invernadero para que entre yo primero.

Lanzo una risita y los jalo, para que entremos los tres a la vez. Tal vez Ron no sea el más perceptivo, ni Harry el más apto para dar consejos sentimentales, pero siempre están ahí; llueve o truene, siempre cuento con ellos. Siempre los tres.

Por eso es que verdaderamente aprecio a estos dos tontos.

* * *

Sonrío mientras camino rápidamente, pero con sigilo, hacia la enfermería. Cuando llego a la enorme puerta blanca, solo asomo un poco la cabeza. La cama donde está Draco es la segunda al lado de la puerta. Puedo ver su cabeza rubia platinada.

Un segundo. Hay _dos_ cabezas rubias. Y una tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y está sentada junto a la cama de _mi_ Draco, de espaldas a mí.

Suspiro un poco. Nunca había sido celosa, pero ver todas las chicas que persiguen al Príncipe de Slytherin me altera los nervios. Seguramente es una de esas chicas que se han enterado de que él estaba en la enfermería y ha decidido visitarlo.

Me recargo en la pared, mientras escucho un poco de la conversación, que la verdad, tiene un tono bastante alto.

-No quiero, Astoria!- Esa es la voz de Draco. Hey, esperen, dijo _"Astoria"_? Astoria Greengrass?- Es muy pronto, y eres muy joven.

-Pero en dos meses ya tendré edad suficiente, Draco.- La voz suave de _esa_ resuena con eco en la solitaria enfermería. Pego más la oreja a la pared.- No me digas que vas a…

-Astoria, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso.- La interrumpe Draco.- Ha sido uno de los peores días y no quiero desquitarme contigo, entendiste? Vete.

Puedo escuchar el bufido de indignación de ella, pero no puedo escuchar la silla arrastrándose. Por precaución, me alejo un poco de la pared, en una posición casual.

-Draco, esto es lo más serio que vas a hacer. Espero que no se te olvide que el contrato indica que…

-El contrato me da dos años después de graduarme. Así que no vengas a darme tus argumentos torcidos.- La interrumpe. Contrato? Será que los Malfoy tienen negocios con los Greengrass y ahora ambos herederos los tienen que solucionar? Muy probable. Frunzo un poco el seño.- Astoria, de todos modos, ninguno de los dos quiere…

-Torcidos? Escucha bien, Draco Malfoy, con un Greengrass no juegas, entendido? No puedes dudar en el último minuto, esta claro?- Su aterciopelada voz va subiendo cada vez más octavas, hasta volverse un poco chillona.

-El contrato dice que antes de…

-Granger!

Doy un salto al escuchar la voz siseante de esa serpiente detrás de mí, al inicio del pasillo, dejando de prestar atención a la conversación de la enfermería. Puedo ver la melena negra de Pansy Parkinson, mientras se acerca a mí.

-Que haces aquí, Sangre Sucia?- Pregunta con mirada de odio.

-No tengo por que responderte, Parkinson, no es tu asunto.- Contesto cortante.- Pero si tanto te interesa, estoy por empezar la ronda de Prefectos. Solo vine a ver si Malfoy estaba en condiciones para ir, ya que aunque dudo de su capacidad, también es Premio Anual y es mi pareja de ronda.

Me mira un segundo más con odio, pero después su expresión cambia a suspicacia.

-Como supiste que estaba en la enfermería?- Me interroga.- Nadie excepto los Slytherin supieron de su pelea con Zabini.

Me quedo un segundo congelada, pero me recupero. Agradezco a Merlín por éste ágil cerebro.

-Deberías decirles a tus compañeras que sean un poco más discretas cuando chismean en los aseos, Parkinson. Media escuela debe de saberlo a estas horas.- Contesto, rodando los ojos.

De hecho, lo supe gracias al Mapa del Merodeador de Harry. Esperen. Ahora que proceso de nuevo la información, me doy cuenta de los datos que acaba de dar Parkinson. "Pelea" y "Zabini" en la misma oración. Frunzo el seño todavía más pronunciadamente, con frustración. Por que Draco no me dijo nada de esto?

-Muévete, Granger.- Me empuja la pelinegra, entrando precipitadamente a la blanca enfermería.

Aún con la mueca de frustración en la cara, entro detrás de ella, para ver a Parkinson parada con la mirada gacha frente a la cama de Draco, mientras que los otros dos me miran con sorpresa, y en el caso de Greengrass, enojo.

-Otra loca? Y esta vez es Sangre Sucia.- Comenta, mirando de reojo a Parkinson.

Me tenso un poco, al ver los nudillos blancos de Draco, apretados en un puño.

-Greengrass, para tu información, no vengo por que quiera, sino por que Malfoy no debería saltarse sus obligaciones por nimiedades. Solo venía a preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey si él puede ir a la ronda de Prefectos que le toca esta semana.

Me dirijo sin esperar respuesta hacia el despacho de la ya mencionada enfermera y toco un par de veces la puerta. Sale vestida con su túnica blanca. Soy yo o esta mujer esta obsesionada con el blanco?

-Buenas noches, señora Pomfrey.- La saludo con respeto.- Venía a preguntarle si el Premio Anual Draco Malfoy puede asistir a su ronda de vigilancia asignada a esta noche.- Hablo con más propiedad de la necesaria, con un vocabulario pomposo, digno del siglo XX, pues así es como la enfermera considera "apropiado"

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.- Me saluda, con una inclinación de cabeza.- Pues si, el señor Malfoy debería sentir una gran mejoría en ambas manos, así que creo que tendrá fuerza suficiente como para ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones nocturnas.

-Muchas gracias, señora Pomfrey.- Le agradezco con una sonrisa.- Que pase buena noche.

-Igualmente, señorita Granger.- Dice, antes de mirar reprobatoriamente a las dos chicas que acosan a mi rubio.

Camino hasta ellas y miro al aludido, que esta en medio de una batalla de miradas entre Parkinson y Greengrass, que parece perdida para la pelinegra. Rompo el hermoso momento con mi voz.

-Muévete, Malfoy, te espero afuera y no tardes, no quiero que McGonagall nos quite puntos.- Digo, al caminar hacia la puerta.

-No me mandas, Granger.- Me contesta, pero creo que el timbre de felicidad en su voz debe ser por algo.

Salgo al pasillo, bufando un poco. Está bien, estoy frustrada por que Draco no me contó nada sobre nada. Escucho como la señora Pomfrey corre a las dos acosadoras y las saca con brusquedad al pasillo donde estoy yo. Ambas me miran como si fuera un cuadro más de la pared, y pasan por mi lado sin una palabra.

Levanto una ceja altivamente, pero cuando las veo doblar la esquina, puedo voltear rápidamente hacia la puerta y ver a mi rubio salir por ahí con su uniforme impecable y una mirada fría en sus ojos mercurio.

-Vamos.- Susurro, al ver sus témpanos de hielo clavarse en mí.

Solo me sigue hasta el punto donde tenemos que comenzar la ronda. Suelto un suspiro al recordar la escena de la noche anterior, que había comenzado bastante parecida.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto después de algunos minutos, cuando veo de reojo sus manos vendadas. Oh, si, yo he pasado por eso, y es bastante doloroso.

-Si.- Contesta secamente, sin emoción. Guardo otra vez silencio, incapaz de comentar algo de anoche.- Y tú?

Me quedo atónita por el repentino interés.

-Pues… también, por que lo preguntas?- Al menos hemos comenzado una conversación relativamente normal.

-Has estado suspirando y estas demasiado callada.- Se encoje de hombros, suavizando su mirada.- Normalmente haces eso cuando estas enojada o triste.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al notar cuanto me conoce.

-Estoy bien, es solo que…- Me interrumpo un momento, pensando en cómo abordar el tema.- Por que no me dijiste que te habías peleado con Zabini?

Deja de mirarme y solo dice con voz neutral.

-No era importante.

-Para mí sí.- Lo detengo por el brazo. Puedo observar sus orbes plata escudriñando mi rostro.

Repentinamente, siento su aliento en mi oído, haciendo cosquillas en mi lóbulo. Da pequeños besos en mi cuello, lentamente, mientras yo siento mis piernas de gelatina.

-Es… espera.- Lo separo un poco de mí y controlo el ritmo de mi respiración.- Puedes decirme una cosa?

-Depende.- Me mira con una ceja levantada.

Comienzo a caminar, para que no note mi sonrojo.

-Pues… que negocios tiene tu familia con los Greengrass?- Pregunto inocentemente.

Contrario a todo lo que pudiera pensar, Draco se queda congelado en medio del pasillo, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estuviste escuchando?

-No estaba espiando, si es lo que crees.- Me justifico rápidamente.- Pero su conversación era imposible no oírla.

-Escuchaste todo?

-Pues no, no todo, por Parkinson, pero bastante parte.- Me lanza una mirada extraña. Yo solo bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo.- Lo lamento, no es de mi incumbencia.

Siento como se aleja un poco, pero luego llega hasta donde estoy parada y posa una mano en mi hombro.

-Sí, sí es de tu incumbencia.- Susurra.

-Eh?- Levanto la mirada.

Él jala aire profundamente, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera horrible.

-Tengo que casarme con Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Rayos, rayos, rayos! Rayos, por qué? En cuanto dije esas seis palabras el mundo se vino abajo.

Cierro los ojos, preparándome para el golpe que seguramente llegará a mi mejilla. Después de unos segundos sin sentir nada, abro los ojos con preocupación, esperando encontrarme ahí en el pasillo solo.

Pero lo que encuentro es una Hermione atónita, con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

-No llores.- Le digo con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

-No estoy llorando.- Contesta orgullosamente, pero con la voz quebrada.- Así que fue un juego?

Me quedo sin palabras. _Un juego?_ Seco sus lágrimas con mis dedos vendados, y ella no hace ningún comentario. Sigue en la misma posición sorprendida.

-No me mires así.- Ordeno, desviando la mirada.

-Ah, no? Y como quieres que te mire, si has estado jugando conmigo?- Sube el tono de su voz. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás.- Contéstame, Malfoy. Como te tengo que mirar?

-Yo no quería que esto pasara!

-Ah, no?- Me mira con incredulidad.- Y por qué? Solo soy la pobrecita Sangre Sucia Granger! Por que no querías que sucediera?

Por que siempre lo pone tan difícil? Me quedo callado un momento. Ella da media vuelta y sigue caminando.

-Tenemos que terminar la ro…

-Maldita sea, por que te quiero!

Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ambos estamos estáticos en nuestros lugares. Después de un tiempo que parece eterno, nuestras miradas chocan.

-Qué?- Pregunta con voz seca, dando media vuelta y acercándose lentamente.

-Demonios, que te quiero…- Susurro, pateando la pared.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.- Comenta.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

-No es eso. Por qué siempre tergiversas lo que digo y hago?- Pregunto con un poco de reproche.- Es solo que… no es algo muy común que un Malfoy…

No, no puedo terminar la frase. Todavía no he cambiado _tanto_ como para decirlo con todas sus letras.

-Entiendo.- Asiente un poco con la cabeza.

La miro, y ella a mí. Trato de acercarme para besarla, pero ella se aleja.

-No, Draco.- Al menos me llama por mi nombre de pila.- A pesar de todo, estas comprometido.

-Eso solo fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres. Yo nunca acepté.- Refuto.

-Pero de todos modos, te vas a casar.- Me lanza una mirada triste.- Aunque no la quieras, te vas a casar.

-Y si no me caso?

Me mira con una ceja levantada.

-Veremos.- Dice ambiguamente, alejándose otro poco.- Creo que la ronda de hoy puede quedarse aquí. Nos veremos mañana.

La miro alejarse caminando. Antes de que doble la esquina, grito.

-Y tú?

Voltea y sonríe tenuemente.

-Me enamoré.- Contesta, antes de salir corriendo, dejándome estupefacto, pero feliz.

Camino de vuelta a mi sala común. Cuando entro por la puerta de piedra, observo a Pansy, que esta sentada en un sillón, leyendo. Oh, eso me sorprende. Sabe leer?

-Draco?

No contesto y solo sigo caminando.

-Estuviste de nuevo con la Sangre Sucia?

Me congelo. Que dijo?

-Que tonterías dices, Pansy? Solo hicimos la ronda a la que estoy **obligado** a asistir.

Lanza una risita déspota.

-Draco, tu padre lo sabe todo.- Comenta, levantándose del sillón.- Te recomendaría que no subestimaras la inteligencia de Astoria, ni la mía.

-De que hablas?

-Por favor, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. No necesito explicarte eso.- Dice, con mirada seria y faz inexpresiva.- Solo te aviso que mañana llega tu padre a Hogwarts, por ciertos _rumores_ que se han suscitado en torno a tu relación con una Sangre Sucia.

La miro incrédulo.

-Por qué te metes en esto, Parkinson?

-Porque no estoy dispuesta a ser vencida por una Sangre Sucia.- Contesta ella. Oh, claro. Su orgullo está herido por que no la elegí a ella.

-Parkinson, tu sabías que de todas maneras no te iba a elegir. Me iba a casar con Astoria.- Le digo, con furia.

-Eso hubiera sido justo.- Contesta ella, acercándose a las escaleras.- Greengrass esta a mi nivel, y además, no hubiera sido tu decisión. Pero no voy a perder contra alguien tan _inferior_.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza, causando que me ardan por las quemaduras que aún no sanan completamente.

-Que viste en esa cosa, Draco, que no tuviéramos cualquiera de nosotras?- Pregunta, con la curiosidad y el veneno destilando por cada por de su piel lechosa.- Somos mucho mejores.

-Estas equivocada.- De que sirve seguir ocultándolo?- Es mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ustedes.

La empujo hacia un lado y subo las escaleras que dan a mi dormitorio. Azoto la puerta y me tiro en la cama adoselada.

Que hago? Tengo que decidir, pues la amenaza de Pansy debe ser cierta. Nunca se atrevería a usar el nombre de mi padre para una broma.

No debo dudar. Que es más importante? Hermione o mi apellido y obligaciones?

* * *

_**Konnichiwa!** Se cubre con las manos de la lluvia de vegetales que llega a ella **Gomen!! Perdónenme, I'm so Sorry! Si, sé que me tarde DEMASIADO! Lo sé, lo sé, perdón, perdón!!**_

**_Uff… es que entré a trabajar y la escuela y las obligaciones, no he podido hacer nada. Y los capítulos que escribí los borré por que habían quedado muy melosos o demasiado cortos o simplemente horribles._**

**_Bueno, ya vimos a Draco confesarle que la quiere. Y también confesarle que se tiene que casar. Y la primera aparición de Astoria, junto con el veneno de Pansy. Que pasará con la visita de Lucius?_**

**_Bueno, solo queda un capitulo y el epílogo, alguien quiere dejarme un review aunque no lo merezca?_**

**_PD.- Ah, si, las invio a ver mi nuevo One Shot llamado "Something of me", dedicado a ustedes, por esperarme! XDD_**


	16. Regla No 15

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no son míos, (como toddos sabemos) sino de J.K Rowling y yo solo los uno para mis locos desvaríos.

Recomendación musical.- Numb/Linkin Park

* * *

Capítulo 16

Regla 15.- Un Malfoy respeta su linaje por sobre todo lo demás

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

-Estas bien?- Escucho la pregunta como si fuera hecha a diez kilómetros de mí. Solo observo la boca de Harry moverse y un pequeño murmullo.

Desvío la mirada y me acurruco más en el sillón. Observo las llamas anaranjadas que crepitan lentamente, mientras siento que Ginny y Ron se levantan y van hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

-Te lo dijo, no es cierto?- Pregunta Harry, sentándose a mi lado y poniendo una manta sobre mí.

-Lo sabías?- Pregunto, sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

-Sí.- Contesta quedamente.- Desde hace un par de días.

Cierro los ojos con cansancio. Llorar? No, no tengo ganas de llorar. Llorar implicaría que estoy lo suficientemente triste como para hacerlo, y no lo estoy. Aunque no lo crean, no estoy triste.

Estoy decepcionada.

El hecho de que Draco me quiera debería ponerme eufórica, al igual del hecho de que se plantee el cancelar la boda, pero la decepción equilibra la balanza. Por un lado, estoy decepcionada de Draco no me hubiera dicho sobre esto. Y por otro… siento un vacío en el pecho al ver todas mis ilusiones irse por el caño.

Esperanza? Suelto una risita involuntaria al plantearme esa posibilidad. La verdad es que es mínima. Aún con todo el amor del mundo, cancelar la boda implicaría enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy, y renegar de sus obligaciones de conservar la pureza de su apellido.

Y para Draco, su apellido es lo más importante. Su apellido es su orgullo más grande, lo que le da poder, fama y gloria. A pesar de todo lo que implica ese apellido, él lo respeta y lo idolatra.

"_Puede que eso haya cambiado"_

-Como lo supiste?- Le pregunto a Harry.

-Pues… sabes que los chismes vuelan en este castillo.- Esta mintiendo, así que levanto una ceja y lo miro fríamente, despegando la mirada de las llamas. Él se revuelve incómodo, pero contesta.- Zabini.

-Zabini?- Me enderezo un poco en el sillón, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Si, verás… pues sigue siendo un Slytherin, pero así como a ti te… cae bien… Malfoy, yo he tenido algunas charlas con Zabini.- Contesta él. Sonrío un poco al notar la evasión de mis sentimientos hacia Draco.- Y en una de ellas salió a colación el tema.

-Así que por eso es…- Comento, pensando detenidamente en el comportamiento demasiado pasivo de El Elegido.

-Si, por eso no he dejado a Malfoy como pus de bubotuberculo.- Contesta, desviando la mirada.

-Y qué te ha dicho?- Pregunto, con curiosidad, tapándome un poco más con la manta.

Se queda un minuto en silencio, pensando. Tiene una mirada extraña, entre sombría y triste, aunado a la luz del fuego que deforma las sombras de su cara.

-Nunca pensé sentir pena por Malfoy, pero vaya que estaba equivocado.- Susurra, y yo comprendo en lo que está pensando.

-Ha tenido una vida difícil.- Contesto, quedamente.- Se… se parece a la tuya.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Yo no recuerdo a mis padres, exceptuando el momento en que murieron, pero sé que me amaban.- Contesta a mi afirmación.- Estoy seguro de que para Lucius Malfoy, su hijo no es más que la escalera para que su apellido regrese a la cima.

-Pero… Narcisa…

-Es su madre.- Contesta Harry, esquivamente. Después de unos segundos, agrega.- Yo tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, pero ustedes siempre estuvieron junto a mí, apoyándome y ayudándome.

Entiendo lo que quiere decir. Estar en el bando oscuro, con miedo a cometer un error, temiendo que lleguen los aurores a llevarte a Askaban, a ti o a tu familia, y teniendo solo el apoyo materno debe ser desesperante.

-Gracias, Harry.- Susurro, mientras regreso la vista a las llamas.

-Hermione, Malfoy no es santo de mi devoción, a pesar de todo. Lo sabes. Tal vez nunca lleguemos a ser grandes amigos, pero si es lo que quieres y te hace feliz, lucha por ello. No vas a conseguir nada gratis. Aquí te estaremos apoyando.

-No es mi decisión, Harry.- Contesto con voz suave.- Ahora es solo suya.

Me levanto y camino hacia las escaleras.

-Buenas noches. Díselo también a Ron.- Me despido, antes de subir el primer escalón.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.- Escucho la voz de Harry.

Lo que acabo de decir el la verdad. Ahora la decisión la tiene él. Ya sabe lo que siento, y lo que él siente. No puedo hacer más.

* * *

Tengo un pequeño pero doloroso hueco en el pecho. Bajo con rapidez las escaleras de la sala común, abrochando el botón de mi túnica en el proceso. Voy directamente hacia el retrato y salgo por él.

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esta mañana.

Llego al Gran Comedor con agitación, pero no puedo ver ninguna cabeza platinada en la mesa de las Serpientes. Bien, tal vez exageré un poco, pues no hay casi nadie en el Comedor. Esperaré pacientemente.

-Rayos.- Susurro, mientras me siento en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor y comienzo a tomar un poco de cereal.

Poco a poco, el Comedor se va llenando, mientras los alumnos llegan (a una hora razonable). Sonrío a mis dos amigos cuando se sientan frente a mí, mientras yo me distraigo con un poco de lectura ligera (Este libro solo tiene 984 páginas, es bastante corto!).

Después de un momento, levanto la cabeza para ver entrar a Draco, con la mirada un poco inquieta. Bien, esta bastante nervioso, su lenguaje corporal lo delata. Por qué podrá ser?

Suspiro, mientras me levanto hacia la clase. Miro de reojo, al sentir su mirada sobre mí. Frunzo el seño al adivinar en su expresión que de nuevo va a saltarse sus actividades escolares. Es que quiere reprobar?

Dejo el Gran Comedor con mis dos amigos siguiéndome, mientras me llevo de nuevo la mano al pecho con preocupación.

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

La observo mientras sale del Gran Comedor. Estoy seguro que entendió el mensaje sobre mi próxima ausencia en las clases. No creo que la visita de mi padre me lleve mucho tiempo, pero… temo las consecuencias.

Meto la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, y aprieto con fuerza la nota que llegó ésta mañana, mientras me dirijo hacia mi cuarto en la Sala Común. Ésta esta vacía, pues todos deben de estar en clases. Subo con precaución las escaleras, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-Puntual como siempre, Draco.- La voz fría de mi padre llega desde una esquina de la habitación en cuanto abro la puerta.- Me da gusto que al menos de eso no te hayas olvidado.

-Buenos días.- Saludo con indiferencia.

Levanta una ceja ante mi rápida evasión del tema. Se acerca a mí, balanceando suavemente su capa negra. Se posa frente a mí, y me mira a los ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos.

Mi cabeza comienza a pesar, mientras siento punzadas en las sienes. La legeremancia que usa mi padre no busca ser sutil, sino dolorosa y penetrante.

-Así que es cierto.- Comenta luego de un momento. Yo me recargo en la cama, mientras recupero la respiración. Observar en mi mente los recuerdos de éste último año hubiera sido más placentero si no supiera que mi padre también los estaba viendo.

-De qué habla?- Trato otra técnica evasiva, pero esto solo lo toma como una provocación.

Siento la fría madera de su varita en mi cuello.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Draco.- Su voz es indiferente, pero sus ojos inequívocamente están furiosos.- Hay un problema, y quiero que lo cortes de raíz.

-Si, hay un problema, padre.- Frunce el seño ante mi aparente apatía.- No pienso casarme con Greengrass.

Levanta ambas cejas con actitud sorprendida, pero creo que él ya lo suponía.

-Eso es imposible, lo sabes bien, Draco.- Mi nombre suena hueco en sus labios, y él sigue sin bajar la varita.- Has cometido una grave falta a nuestra familia, pero agradece que soy benevolente, y dejaré que te deshagas de tu error.

-No pienso casarme.- Contesto, remarcando el _no_.

-Harás lo que se te indique, que sea lo mejor para la familia.- Mi padre baja la varita, como si ese fuera el fin de la conversación.- Trabajarás en el Ministerio y dejarás en alto el nombre de nuestro linaje de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea, quiero vivir mi vida, no quiero tener que ser lo que tú no pudiste!

El calor que se agolpa en mi mejilla y la sangre en mi boca le dan a entender a mi cerebro que recibí un puñetazo en la cara. Sigo sin reaccionar cuando mi padre jala mi cabello, para que voltee a verlo a los ojos. Las aletas de su nariz se abren por el gran esfuerzo que estoy seguro que esta haciendo para no seguir golpeándome.

-Vas a casarte con Astoria Greengrass, continuarás el linaje de sangre pura que ha distinguido a los Malfoy durante cada una de sus generaciones y vas a hacerlo sin quejarte.- El susurro furibundo que sale de sus labios me eriza el vello de la nuca, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarme controlar ésta vez.- Entendido?

-Suéltame.- Mascullo entre dientes, dejando el falso respeto a un lado.- Voy a hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, y si eso significa dejar de ser un Malfoy…

Caigo con pesadez al suelo.

-Tú no me matarías.- Comento, a pesar de que no estoy muy seguro.- Por que sin mí, el Gran Clan Malfoy se extingue. O me equivoco?

Mi padre observa en silencio inescrutable la escena. Sus nudillos están blancos por la fuerza con la que aprieta las manos.

-Que orgullo tendría el Clan Malfoy si su linaje se viera afectado por una asquerosa Sangre Sucia?

-Es una bruja extraordinaria, mucho mejor que muchas Sangre Limpia que conozco.- Refuto.

Me levanto del suelo, para verlo directamente a la cara. Aún es unos pocos centímetros más alto que yo, pero no lo suficiente como para infundirme miedo.

-Me viene valiendo exactamente lo mismo el linaje, padre.- Aseguro, mientras aferro mi varita.- Y no pienso atar mi vida a alguien que no quiero.

-Querer?- Pregunta mi padre.- Quien ha hablado alguna vez de querer? Pensé que eras más lógico. No es sobre sentimientos si sentido… es sobre obligaciones y acuerdos. Creí que eso lo sabías. Dejarte guiar por un capricho no es digno de…

-De verdad crees que es un capricho?- Una sonrisa de suficiencia se asoma en mi faz.- No entiendes nada, padre. Pero si crees que el apellido Malfoy estaría mejor sin una impura entre sus filas, bien.

Me mira con ambas cejas levantadas, y se acerca a mí.

-Si de verdad crees eso, entonces de ahora en adelante no soy un Malfoy…- Susurro cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca de mi cara.

Su brazo trata de llegar a mi cara, pero yo interpongo el mío para esquivar el golpe.

-Ya no soy un niño, _Lucius_…- Le digo, mientras sostengo su brazo y lo miro a los ojos.- Voy a seguir _mis_ reglas. Y tú y tu prestigioso orgullo Malfoy se pueden ir a donde se les venga en gana.

Se suelta de mi agarre y me mira, fúrico.

-Es tu última palabra, hijo?- Es la primera vez en varios años que me llama así. Solo lo miro con indiferencia.- Bien. Para mí, mi hijo murió hoy.

Camina hacia la salida de mi cuarto y azota la puerta. Yo saco el aire que tenía atorado en mis pulmones con suavidad, relajando un poco mi semblante. Suspiro y me quito el anillo con forma de serpiente que tengo en el dedo anular. Lo tiro hacia cualquier parte y salgo de mi cuarto.

Llego hasta la mazmorra de Pociones donde la clase continúa su curso. Espero pacientemente hasta que toca la campana y me escondo entre las sombras. Veo salir a mis compañeros de Slytherin, y a algunos leones que platican animadamente. San Potter y la comadreja salen con paso calmado, lo que indica que Hermione sigue en el salón.

Entro sigilosamente y la puedo ver frente a su caldero, rellenando una pequeña botella con una poción color rosa chillón.

-Poción revitalizadora?- Pregunto al aire detrás de ella.

Voltea a verme y no hace un comentario. Solo sonríe.

Rayos. Hasta hace un momento, me sentía un poco inseguro sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero al ver ésta sonrisa, estoy completamente seguro de que aún sin linaje, sin reglas que guíen mi comportamiento, sin compromisos, sin la vida a la que estoy acostumbrado y empezando desde abajo… mientras pueda ver _ésta _sonrisa, todo va a salir bien_._

_

* * *

_

OMFG! No puedo creer que éste sea el último capitulo de 10 reglas y que solo falte el epílogo. Me he llegado a encariñar mucho con este fic, y me da gusto ver sus reviews y sentir que a ustedes les haya llegado a gustar leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

_Espero sus preciosos comentarios y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y ánimo que me han dado desde el principio; espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien leyendo mis desvaríos._

_**Nota.- **El primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic (**Ángeles & Demonios**) acaba de ser publicado, espero verlos también por allá!_

_Gracias y Sayonara!_


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer.- ** Nada en relación a HP me pertence, sino a JK Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 17

Epílogo

La luz de la chimenea encendida alumbraba los tres pares de ojos grises que estaban frente a ella. El silencio no era incómodo, era expectante. Los dos chicos que estaban sentados junto a su padre esperaban en silencio el final de la historia que habían estado escuchando.

-Y… se quedó sin hacer nada?- La única chica en el salón habló. Sus ojos plata escudriñaron con suspicacia las facciones de su padre.- Según lo que cuentas, no creo que se haya rendido tan fácilmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Comentó el más joven de los tres.

-Suponen bien.- Contestó el hombre.- Puso muchas trabas, incluso llegó a atacar físicamente a alguno de los dos.- Sus hijos no preguntaron nada sobre dichos ataques. Si su padre estaba evadiendo el tema, era por que no debían escucharlo.

La chica se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre, pensando en la historia que acababa de escuchar.

-No puedo creer que ella y tú se llevaran tan mal.- Comentó después de un segundo su hermano.

-Tu madre puede ser difícil cuando se lo propone.- Sonrió él.

-Tu padre solía ser diez veces más difícil que yo, Mathew.- Una voz suave interrumpió la perorata del hombre.- Y no solo cuando se lo proponía.

La mujer que acababa de entrar se acercó a ellos y se sentó en otro sillón. Mathew se acercó con una sonrisa divertida hacia su madre y se sentó a su lado. El chico castaño se recargó en su hombro y sonrió más al ver el cuadro que formaban.

-Te entiendo, mamá.- Contestó la chica, sin soltarse de su padre.- Al fin y al cabo, Matt debió de haber sacado su carácter de algún sitio.

Ambas mujeres rieron con naturalidad, mientras los otros dos solo fruncían el seño en una mueca idéntica.

-No creo que seamos muy diferentes, Natie.- Contestó su hermano.- Solo que tú eres más insufrible que yo.

-Mathew, Natalie.- La voz fuerte de su padre los hizo callar de inmediato.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos y sonrieron con la misma sonrisa heredada de su padre. Intercambiaron lugares y volvieron a sentarse.

-Draco, debemos darnos prisa.- La suave voz hizo que despegara la vista de su hijo, que se había sentado a su lado, lanzando miradas clave a su hermana.

Draco observó a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Habían pasado diecinueve años desde la vez en que la encontró en clase de pociones, llenando la botellita de poción revitalizadora. Y Hermione seguía igual. Igual de pura, igual de alegre, igual que siempre había estado. Y era suya. Suya, por que se lo había ganado a pulso.

Observó un segundo a su primogénita, detallando su cabello rubio platino, sus ojos grises y su faz tan perfecta como la de su madre. Ambas estaban vestidas de gala, su hija con un vestido negro que destilaba elegancia, y su madre, por el contrario, con un vestido color salmón que contrastaba con su piel dorada. Ambas llevaban túnicas a juego con sus vestidos y zapatos de tacón que las favorecían bastante.

Sus hijos seguían lanzándose miradas que solo ellos entendían, hasta que ambos se pararon al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, pues yo voy a terminar de arreglarme.- Su hija salió disparada hacia las escaleras en cuanto terminó de recitar esa frase.- Gran historia, papá.

-Yo necesito buscar el nuevo equipo de mantenimiento de escobas para enseñárselo a James en cuanto llegue.- Corroboró Matt, siguiendo a su hermana mayor.

Ambos adultos los siguieron con la mirada y con los ojos brillando de orgullo. Natalie acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años en octubre, y Matt era dos años menor. Muy a pesar de Hermione, ambos habían quedado en Slytherin, trayendo gran alegría a Draco, y habían heredado la excelente capacidad mental de sus padres... y eran bastante tercos y revoltosos (Hermione se preguntaba de donde habían podido sacar eso).

Pero todos eran felices, y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

NARRA HERMIONE GRANGER

Puedo observar como Draco se sienta a mi lado, y yo en un movimiento instintivo, me recargo en su pecho. Él rodea mis hombros con su brazo y me da un suave beso en la coronilla.

Sonrío un poco al notar esa corriente eléctrica que no ha cambiado en nada desde que teníamos diecisiete años.

-Van a llegar pronto.- Susurro, recargándome en su pecho.

-Lo sé…- Su aliento en mi oído me hace cosquillas, y solo aumenta mi sonrisa.

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? No fue fácil… a pesar de todo, el mundo pensaba que éramos completamente opuestos. Y si, tal vez lo somos. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Su carácter no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo frío, calculador… lamentablemente, mis hijos han aprendido ese tipo de actuación, y (aunque Natalie lo niegue) ambos son bastante parecidos a su padre. Su físico ha cambiado poco, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Definitivamente, no ha sido fácil. El mundo tiene razón, somos muy distintos. Pero creo que eso nos complementa. Hemos tenido peleas demasiado fuertes, pero siempre terminamos encontrando la solución. La vida no puede ser solo miel sobre hojuelas, verdad?

Acaricia con suavidad mi cuello, mientras yo cierro los ojos y escucho su corazón latiendo en mi oído.

Lamentablemente, el timbre rompe esa atmósfera de tranquilidad que habíamos logrado, y con él, llega el bullicio de las constantes peleas de los miembros más jóvenes de nuestra familia.

_Nuestra familia…_ que bien suena eso. Por que hemos peleado con uñas y dientes por ello.

Me separo con suavidad y camino hacia el vestíbulo de la casa. Abro con suavidad la puerta, sin preguntar antes quien es. Solo hay una persona que es tan puntual.

-Buenas noches, pase.- Mi voz es respetuosa, como siempre que hablo con ella.

-Muchas gracias.- Estoy sonriendo tenuemente, pero al notar sus manos frías sobre mis mejillas, mi sonrisa se ensancha.- Que hermosa estas esta noche, Hermione.

-Gracias, usted esta perfecta, como de costumbre, señora Malfoy.

-Te he dicho que me llames Narcisa, por Merlín!- Su seño se frunce un poco, pero se recupera rápidamente al escuchar el grito de Natie.- Además, tú eres ahora la señora Malfoy.

-¡Abuela!- La voz de Natalie se escucha desde las escaleras, mientras ella camina con elegancia hasta Narcisa Malfoy. Ambas se abrazan con fuerza, mientras yo solo observo la escena al cerrar la puerta.

La conversación de ambas Malfoys continua mientras caminan hacia el salón, donde los dos hombres de la familia saludan a la recién llegada. Sonrío, pero el timbre suena de nuevo y yo me acerco por segunda vez a la puerta.

-Hermione!- La voz dulce y serena de Luna Lovegood… quiero decir, Weasley, adentra en mis oídos antes de que me de cuenta de que estoy rodeada por sus brazos. Siento un poco de asfixia, pero inmediatamente me suelta.

-Hola, Luna, que bien te ves.- Es verdad. Luna esta embarazada, y eso la hace ver todavía más angelical. Además, para rematar esa imagen, una pequeña niña pelirroja de tres años va tomada de su mano, con los ojos azules observando todo a su alrededor.- Hola, Trishia.

La pequeña me sonríe, pero no se despega de su madre, hasta que un hombre cruza el umbral de la puerta y llega junto a nosotras.

Levanto la vista y puedo observar los ojos azules de Ron Weasley, así como su cálida sonrisa y esas pecas que aún no se han desvanecido ni con el tiempo.

-Feliz Noche Vieja, Hermione.

-Feliz Noche Vieja, Ron.- La sonrisa aparece en mis labios, mientras los invito a pasar.

Después de unos segundos, el timbre vuelve a sonar, pero en cuanto me dirijo hacia la puerta, un rayo rubio platinado pasa junto a mí.

-Yo abro.- Sonrío un poco al ver a Draco frente a la puerta, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta, mientras el timbre vuelve a sonar.

Esa reacción es normal. No se lleva muy bien con Ron, y por prudencia siempre rehúye las situaciones en las que tienen que estar en la misma habitación si que yo esté presente. Suspiro un poco y lo tomo por el brazo. Le dedico una sonrisa y él por fin gira la manilla de la puerta principal.

-Tia Hermione!- Dos chicos, más o menos de la edad de mi Natalie, entran retumbando por la casa. Son la viva imagen de Harry, exceptuando los lentes y obviamente la cicatriz.- Hola, Draco…

-Buenas noches, chicos.- Los saludo, mientras observo como Natalie se asoma con interés desde la sala. Draco solo les manda una sonrisa divertida y se vuelve hacia las tres personas que están frente a la puerta.

-Hermione!- Harry me abraza con tanta euforia como Luna, causando otra pequeña asfixia, pero me recupero en cuanto me suelta.- Como has estado?

-Muy bien, Harry.- Volteo a su lado, y miro a una linda Ginny y a una pequeña pelirroja exactamente igual a su madre, de unos nueve años.- Ginny! Lily! Bienvenidas, pasen.

-Gracias.- Los tres entran al calor de la casa. A pesar de la relativamente mala relación entre Draco, Ron y Harry… creo que es un avance que estando en el mismo cuarto no se produzca una pelea de grandes magnitudes (pasando por alto las discusiones comunes).

Llegamos todos a la sala, donde los gemelos Potter están sentados junto a Matt, y los tres se ríen con soltura. Natalie esta platicando detenidamente con Narcisa, pero puedo notar las miradas de reojo que le lanza a James, el mayor de los Potter. Seguramente su hermano Sirius también las ha notado, por que sonríe de una forma muy parecida a como sonríen los gemelos Weasley cuando hacen un descubrimiento.

La verdad es que yo solo espero que Draco no se dé cuenta de esas miradas, al menos por ahora.

Sigo caminando, hasta que me encuentro en el centro de la sala, agarrada de Draco, que acaricia una antigua cicatriz que tengo en la parte interna del brazo derecho.

Sentir ese tacto me hace recordar todo lo que pasamos hasta este día. La primera vez que nos vimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras yo buscaba al sapo de Neville, la primera vez que me dijo Sangre Sucia… la primera vez que se disculpó… Tantos buenos y malos recuerdos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría amando a ese chico insufrible del que tanto me quejaba en mi niñez?

Pero… a pesar de todo, seguimos uno al lado del otro, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

* * *

NARRA DRACO MALFOY

Sostengo una copa de vino en mis manos, mientras observo la fiesta que se esta dando en mi casa. Estamos todos en el salón de la planta alta. Mi madre me hace una seña con la cabeza para que me acerque, y eso es justo lo que hago, no sin antes dejar mi copa en una bandeja.

-Feliz Noche Vieja, Draco.- Los frágiles brazos de mi madre me rodean en un abrazo que yo correspondo.

-Gracias, madre… Feliz Noche Vieja para ti también.- Respiro con tranquilidad cuando me abraza. Me separo lentamente y observo hacia el reloj.

-Casi son las doce…- La voz de mi madre llega hasta mis oídos, mientras yo asiento.- Parece que alguien lo ha notado…

Sigo su mirada, y me detengo cuando veo el vestido color salmón de Hermione en el balcón. Le doy gracias a mi madre con una mirada y camino hacia mi esposa. _Mi esposa…_ Solo pensar que ella, y nadie más que ella ostenta ese título me hace sentir orgulloso.

Salgo y el frío aire invernal me da de lleno en la cara. Hermione esta recargada en el barandal, con la mirada fija en la el reflejo de la luna que se da sobre la fuente del patio. Pongo mi capa sobre ella al notar que tiembla un poco, haciendo que ella se sobresalte.

-Hola…- Susurro en su oído.

-Hola.- Su cara esta sonrojada por el frío, pero aun así esboza una sonrisa.- Has visto que hermosa esta la noche hoy?

No contesto, mientras acaricio su brazo. En él hay una cicatriz relativamente notable. Esa cicatriz fue causada por un hechizo, un hechizo lanzado por Lucius Malfoy en un intento desesperado de hacerme regresar. Oh, claro que no fue fácil "renunciar" a mis obligaciones Malfoy. No era tan simple y yo lo sabía.

Pero quería arriesgarme. Por ella, por mí… por el futuro que quería tener.

Las campanadas del reloj me sacan de mi ensoñamiento. Volteo a verla y ella sostiene con fuerza mi mano.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Draco…

-Feliz Año Nuevo…- Respondo, mientras le doy un tenue beso en los labios.

Nos separamos y volvemos a recargarnos en el barandal, mientras escuchamos el bullicio de la fiesta dentro del salón. Sé que por ser los anfitriones deberíamos estar allá, felicitando a todos. Pero todavía hay tiempo para eso.

Se recarga en mi hombro y cierra los ojos. Disfrutamos de unos momentos así, hasta que dos pares de brazos nos acorralan al mismo tiempo.

-Papá, mamá!- El saludo de nuestros hijos hace que volteemos a verlos al mismo tiempo.- Feliz Año Nuevo!

-Feliz Año nuevo para ustedes también, Natie, Matt…- Respondo, despeinando un poco el cabello de Matt, que me mira con el seño fruncido. Natalie solo se queda embobada, en la misma posición que su madre, mirando hacia la fuente.

Todos volteamos hacia esa dirección, y yo paso un brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-Te amo.- Susurro.

-Por siempre.- Contesta ella, mirándome a los ojos y dedicándome una sonrisa.

Y ahora, mientras observo el cuadro que los cuatro hacemos en el balcón, estoy completamente seguro de que eso no va a cambiar.

* * *

Por fín!!! Lo siento, lo siento, sé que ha pasado más de un mes... pero es que no quería que se acabara y por eso rehúia a escribir este epílogo.

Bueno, la verdad es que estoy triste, por que se acabó esta historia, por la cual he conocido a maravillosas personas. Muchas gracias por la aceptación de esta historia. Esperen, esperen... las daré personalmente:

**A los que alguna vez (o más de una ^w^) durante todo el fic, me han dejado review (por orden de aparición):**

**_Angie Malfoy, Ginna IsAbella Ryddle, Tushett, chukii, Mad Aristocrat, beautifly92, blanks malfoy, REBELDE4E, .O, Chibik-Lady, Nydia Hiragizawa, alebe, Angie Granger, elhora, camilooza lunks, Roxanne'92, -bonii, kasumikun, emmadrake, M-P, araceli, Abril, dUlCe InVieRnO, , Lois Millanky, Angy Malfoy, Andreaeb182, Lagordis, popblack, asumi_malfoy, alastor82, LILITH, Val B., blakikabla, friidaliizziiooz, maring, MEDLV, liale, Tatiana-chan, Erika, HellenCullenMalfoy, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, katy, Londony, BrujiJoana, joyce, HerEvilRoyalty5, lucero08 (y por supuesto, a los que me dejen review en este cap se los contesta a su correo y se los agradeceré infinitamente)_**

_A los que tienen a "10 reglas..." en sus favoritos (por orden alfabetico):_

___-flores negras-, Alice Granger, AletheaSnape, AnaPao, Angie Granger, AnrreSweet, elhora, ely1593, floh black, Ginna IsAbella Ryddle, Hellen Cullen Malfoy, HerEvilRoyalty5, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, kary24, kasumikun, laalcoholica, , Lagordis, liale, Lois Millanky, lucero08, maring, Marinilla14, marrilma, MaykimAndromeda, melaniablack, Muffin's love, REBELDE4E, Ro Malfoy, Shawn Milke, SigiPotter, Stephanie09, sujey, Tatiana-chan, Tushett, Val B., zuotey__u_

_A los que tienen a "10 reglas..." en alertas (por orden alfabético):_

**_-boNii-, abbyy2001, Abriley, Alice Granger, Angy Malfoy, , blakikabla, Carool, Dannia, elhora, friidalizziiooz, GFMalfoy, Ginna IsAbella Ryddle, HelenCullenMalfoy, HerEvilRoyalty5, Jenlic, kaoryamy, kasumikun, Lagordis, liale, Lois Millanky, Londony, lucero08, Malena2710, margara, maring, Marinilla14, Nydia Hiragizawa, Okashi Minako, popblack, princesaartemisa, Rebeca García Rodríguez, REBELDE4E, selgna, Suri Evans, Tatiana-chan, Tushett, Val B. yequita, zuoteyu_**

**A los que me tienen en sus favoritos (por orden alfabético):**

**_-boNii-, Alice Granger, Angie Granger, elhora, emmadrake, Josean7link, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Kristall Black, Lagordis, Liessa Metallium, Marta00Black, otakuchan1, REBELDE4E, Roxanne'92, Tatiana-chan, Tushett, x00lunalovegood00x_**

**A los que me tienen en sus alertas (por orden alfabético):**

**_Aiskel, elhora, emmadrake, kasumikun, Kristall Black, Lagordis, LupisprincesS, melaniablack, REBELDE4E, tatiana-chan, Tushett_**

Waaa! No puedo creerlo! Muchísimas gracias! Ah, perdón si me faltó alguien o escribí mal su nick ^w^

Otra cosa. Se imaginan a Luna embarazada? Pues yo me la imaginé y la intenté dibujar. Si quiern ver a Luna como me la imagino, pasen aquí: http:// elimalfoy. deviantart. com / art / Pregnant- Luna- Lovegood- 103713937 (sin espacios)

Ufff... solo me queda despedirme y esperar que nos leamos de nuevo, en alguna otra historia. De verdad que estoy orgullosa de mi primer trabajo completo y espero que se la hayan pasado bien lyendo mis locuras, así como yo escribiendolas.

Ja ne!

**_||"Sueña como si fueses a vivir para siempre y vive como si fueras a morir hoy mismo"||_**


End file.
